


Luna Eclipse

by BeanxX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Bucky - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Carol Danvers - Freeform, Comedy, Dark, Darkness, F/M, First story, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Testing, Hydra (Marvel), Iron Man - Freeform, Kink, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Avengers - Freeform, Multi, Mutants, Mystery, Oral, Penetration, Peter Parker - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Science, Science Experiments, Secret Past, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Stark Tower, Superhuman, Testing - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, Threesome, Wakanda, avengers fan fiction, avengers smut, celestial, dark energy, enhancement, inuman, light - Freeform, marvelsmut, maximoff twins, natash romanoff - Freeform, powers, space, steve rogers - Freeform, swearwords, tony stark - Freeform, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 86,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanxX/pseuds/BeanxX
Summary: Trying to live a simple life when everything about you isn't so simple, it becomes even more complicated when you've caught the eye of the one and only captain america.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this will be my first ever fan fiction. I absolutely love Marvel and have read many fan fictions so decided to try my hand at it (wish me luck). I won't have a set time of when I'll update, but I want to try get 1 maybe even 2 chapters out a week maybe even more if I get time/inspiration. My story isn't set during the films plots but there will be scenes from some and majority of the characters will be the same I.E their powers. Some characters who are dead are going to be alive. There will be SMUT in later episodes, main pairing is STEVE X READER, but there will be a few other scenes with other characters (male AND female) also this story will contain swear words, scenes of violence, death and gore. Disclaimer I DO NOT own any of the characters etc , there will be made up names for some places such as bars, diners etc as I suck at geography and directions and I'm from the UK , ANYWAYS enough of my rambling.... I hope you enjoy my story let's begin! 

**Manhattan - Central park - Wednesday Afternoon**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

There was a cool breeze blowing past me whilst I jogged through Central Park, the leaves on the trees are starting to turn into beautiful colours of red, orange and yellow, slowly floating away from the tress and dancing in the breeze, signalling that it's now fall. My favourite season, not too cold but I can finally start wearing my baggy, knitted jumpers. I took a break to enjoy the scenery, the park is busy as usual, full of dog walkers, kids running around with their families and of course that one couple who were trying to get that 'perfect selfie' _*gag*_ they stood squished together with his arms wrapped around her waist with a forced smile whilst she pouted like a fish, I inwardly laughed after the girlfriend complained that her boyfriend was smiling weird. I can't imagine anything worse than a fake couple trying to pretend that they have this perfect relationship and life, when in reality they probably have a sucky relationship, have sucky jobs and a sucky apartment, you know, they're just sucky in general. I carried on jogging and making my way back to my apartment, as I neared my phone started to ring, I groaned that my ' **me time** ' had been interrupted. I looked at the caller ID and huffed.... Pietro, I decided to ignore it and climbed the stairs to my door, I unlocked my door and threw the keys in the dish on the table and started peeling off my top and sports bra, as I started pulling my leggings down my phone rings again, I rolled my eyes knowing full well who it was, I answered without even bothering to look. 

"Hello printsessa" Pietro practically sang. 

"What do you want asshat?" 

"Aww I missed you too!" I could picture his devilish smirk in my head, I rolled my eyes and huffed, I was not in the mood to joke around. 

"Again, what do you want? You know full well this is my me time, I'm not in the mood to play your games!" I heard him snicker at my aggravation. 

"Well since you put it that way, I was wondering if you would be able to get me the big booth at the bar for Friday night? My sister is back in town and I said I had got one for us and our friends" I could hear him pleading, I know he doesn't see his sister as much since her and vision got married and moved upstate. 

"I'll see what I can do, I don't start work till eight, so you'll have to wait till then. I am NOT promising anything!" I emphasised the not, knowing full well he'll get overly excited and if I couldn’t get the table he'll be embarrassed and crushed, which if I'm honest would be a hilarious sight. 

"You're the best printsessa! I'll owe you a date if you do! I know it's been a while for you, I can make your night so enjoyable" he purred. _*Gag*_ everyone knows how much of a player Pietro is, he may be good looking but his ego is bigger than his dick. **yuck**. 

"No thanks, you can just get your friends to give me massive tips throughout the night. Bye!" I put the phone down before he could get another word in. whenever he showed up at my work, he flirts like there's no tomorrow, then when I start to serve others, he starts flirting with the next piece of ass he sees. I’ve only met one of his ‘friends’ I use the term lightly, their relationship comes off more as a babysitting job than actual friendship 

I finished stripping off and jumped in the shower, scrubbing the sweat from my body and trying to purge the image of Pietro flirting with me from my mind. I massaged my scalp with my cherry scented shampoo and thought back to what Pietro had saying. It has been a while since I went on a date, but it was never easy, especially since I'm not technically normal. Looks wise I look like any other person, I have long black curly hair with random white streaks down some curls on the right-hand side, I have silver/grey eyes and pale skin with freckles brushed across both cheeks and my nose, a small scar going from just atop my right eyebrow down above my eyelid from a bar fight I had tried to stop. But underneath all of this is just a freak hiding away trying to look and act as normal as possible. I sighed and finished washing my hair, turning the water off and jumping out the shower, I wrapped myself in a fluffy blue towel. I looked at the time and see I still have four hours till my shift starts, perfect amount of time to shove a microwave meal in, slap on some make up and get ready for work, leaving the TV on as background noise. 

_Top headline tonight another person has gone missing within the last 48 hours, leading the total up to 6 in the past week. The NYPD has found no connection between each person, all of the missing people are of different race, gender and age, hopefully we will have more on this story later on._

**Manhattan - Stark tower - Wednesday afternoon**

**(STEVE’S POV)**

"Soooooooo I may have managed to get the big booth..." 

"No" I cut Pietro off before he could finish his sentence. 

"But!" he pleaded leaning over the kitchen counter. 

"I'm not being hauled off to a grimy bar with you to watch you flirt with every dame out there, the answer is no" He stared at me with big puppy dog eyes, I still remained unaffected. 

"But it's for Wanda! she's finally got the weekend off and is coming down to stay here with vision, you can't tell me that you'll miss a night out with us and the rest of the guys to have a catch up?" I know a night out would be good but any other places Pietro has managed to drag me made me wonder if I was in a drug den. 

"Who else did you manage to convince?" I asked. 

"Tony, Peter, Sam, Nat and Clint. I did ask Bruce but he threw a stapler at my head and scoffed at me, like I had asked for a massive favour or something" He grimaced at the memory of narrowly avoiding a blow to the head. 

"Wait... Peter isn't even twenty-one yet? He's not going" I deadpanned. 

"But he won't be drinking, he also wants a catch up with Wanda too" I heard as Tony walked through the door into the kitchen. "Plus, let's not pretend everyone we know never had a drink before they were twenty-one, we can take a page from the UK, you have to be eighteen to legally drink" Tony argued. 

"He's not even eighteen! He can catch up with Wanda another day he isn't coming tonight, I can already hear his Aunt May shouting at me for being irresponsible for even allowing him to step foot in a club!" I shuddered at the thought of a red-faced aunt May lecturing me on being responsible. 

"Fine, fine I'll get him to have a catch up with her here or something" Tony huffed as he finished pouring himself a coffee. "You better come anyways Cap; you don't want to be a loser like Brucie downstairs sitting in on a Friday night instead of having some fun". Before I could even respond he walked out leaving me alone with Pietro, who was currently sporting a shit eating grin. 

"Fine, I'll stay for an hour then I'll be leaving" I huffed, rubbing my hand down my face in defeat. I walked towards the lounge room so I could get away from the little dickhead. 

"You won't regret it Steve! Who knows maybe you'll find a nice lady friend!" I heard him yell from the kitchen. 

"Yeah right" I scoffed. Like hell I'm gonna hook up with some random stranger. My mind travelled thinking back on days when Peggy was younger, us holding each other close as we danced, her smile that reached her gorgeous brown eyes, her laugh that was like music to my ears, how she always smelled of vanilla. **NO ONE** has ever made my heart beat furiously the way she did. A single tear fell from my eye knowing she's elderly now and going through early stages of dementia, I try to visit as much as possible but in the end, she’ll soon forget everything about me. No one else had been able to catch my eye like she did, I doubt I'll find anyone like that. I wiped my cheek and let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding, I flopped down on the sofa and flicked the tv on to see what films were on, I've missed a lot and needed to catch up after being frozen in ice all that time. 

**Twenty minutes later**

Bucky came walking in from god knows where, he was out all night. He plopped himself down next to me with a groan. I paused the TV and turned towards him, I could see different shades of multiple lipstick marks coating his neck and white shirt, his dark brown hair all messed up like a bird's nest. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what that horn dog had been doing all night, just never **WHO** he had been doing all night. 

"I see you had a fun night" I chuckled as he grinned and let out croaky laugh. 

"What can I say, dames dig the metal arm, couldn't get enough and was begging me to..." I smacked him in the face with a cushion before he could even finish, he started laughing and I'm pretty sure I heard the word "prude" come from his mouth. "You'll end up a forty-year-old virgin if you don't take the plunge and you know it" he got up and headed towards the kitchen before coming back in the same spot next to me with a cup of coffee in his hands. 

I glared at him. "You know full well I'm not a virgin buck and plus, you know I could never play the game like you, Tony or Pietro, it's just not in my nature, unlike you, you're like a feral dog" I retorted making him snort at being compared to a feral dog. 

"Well you should start trying to be like a 'feral dog' no ladies like to be wined and dined, with endless love letters like they did back in the day, it's all changed" he finished speaking going back to drinking his coffee, I just rolled my eyes and pushed play on the remote, but Bucky's words still rang throughout my mind, times have changed, maybe it is time to try and change too. I went back to trying to focus on the TV but I couldn't pay attention, I glanced at Bucky to find him softly snoring, head leaning back on the sofa and the coffee cup barely hanging onto his finger, I chuckled and woke him up telling him to go to his room and get some sleep before he ended up with a neck ache. 

**Manhattan – The King’s Head - Bar - Wednesday evening**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

I finished getting ready for work, I decided to go with my tight black jeans and tight, low cut white top with a deep red bra showing off my assets, I mean come on, who won't tip a girl who's got a good ass and a decent size pair of tits, I finished the outfit with a pair of black, leather ankle boots. I checked myself over in the mirror one last time before grabbing my denim jacket and keys, heading out and locking the door. I walked to the subway station and hopped on the train going towards my work. 

Finally reaching destination I weaved through other passengers that was trying to get on and off the train, dropping change into a guitar case of a busker, he nodded his head and gave me a slight smile before paying attention back to playing. I continued walking a fast pace to my work. 

**Ten minutes later**

I strode in through the back door, seeing my boss on his phone mid conversation. I nodded my head at my him as I walked into the back, hanging my coat up and stuffing my bag in my locker. He seemed to be having a heated conversation with his wife, or was it his mistress? Maybe even the Nanny? I'm wasn’t even sure anymore, I headed inside and stationed myself at the bar preparing everything for when the first customers show up. 

I started cutting limes when I heard. "Luna! You're looking extra sexy tonight" I stopped what I was doing and lobbed a lime wedge at Tyler's head, but as predicted he caught it, damn, he has such quick reflexes. "You wound me darling, is that how you thank someone who compliments you?" he grinned and I smirked back at him. 

"I would say thank you, but every time you open your mouth, I want to punch it, be grateful I didn't throw the knife instead". He grabbed at his chest and contorted his face like I had wounded him. I cracked up and he snickered coming towards me and wrapping me in a hug. 

"Did you miss me since I was gone a whole week?" I rolled my eyes and softly pushed him away and carried on cutting the limes. " I would have if you were gone longer" I smirked and he huffed. 

"So mean! does that mean you do not want your present I picked especially for you" I glanced at him before putting the knife down and turned to him, he chuckled and handed me a small black box, I opened it and gasped seeing a silver bracelet with small silver stars dangling from it, it was beautiful, I hugged him and thanked him for his beautiful gift, as I looked up I noticed a hint of red blush his cheeks, I giggled and pretended I didn't see it. I held the bracelet up to admire it even more, he took it from me and clasped it to my left wrist, I watched it sparkle under the lights. 

"Looks great! Damn I have amazing taste" I laughed at how he complimented himself. "Anyways I need to speak to Eddy, see ya in a bit" We waved to each other before he disappeared into the back. I felt my pocket vibrate and I looked down to see a message from Pietro checking in to see if there was a spare VIP table for Friday night, I grabbed the book we booked VIP tables in and surely enough the big one was left and at the same time I started work, I quickly texted back telling him he was lucky that the big one was the only one left and that he needed to drop the deposit down tonight. He quickly responded with a "I'll bring the deposit money now :)". I tucked my phone away and continued preparing for the night. 

Twenty minutes later people started coming in and setting themselves up for the night, girls dressed in short skirts and dresses batting their eyes at any guy they could get attention from, hoping that they could manage to get some free drinks, whilst the guys wore tight tops trying to show off their steroid induced muscles seeing as they probably didn’t have a lot going on in their head. I started serving people and noticed Pietro from the corner of my eye waiting for me, he obviously used his super speed to rush down here. I finished pouring drinks and headed to him, he handed me the cash for the deposit and thanked me continuously for helping him, he bent over the bar and placed a quick peck on my cheek and darted out of the club before I could slap him, I rolled my eyes and wiped at my cheek with the back of my hand before getting back to work. 

Thankfully it wasn’t too busy of a night, no one was causing trouble and not many were over-the-top pissed which would make my night a lot smoother. I glanced at the time and sulked, it had only been three hours which meant another four left, this was going to be one long ass night. Tyler was busy flirting with girls and some guys, encouraging them to buy more drinks, if a fight broke out, he would definitely be dealing with it tonight. Thank fuck tomorrow was my day off which meant I could sleep and lounge all day. 

**Manhattan – Central Park – Friday morning**

**(STEVE’S POV)**

I woke up early as usual, I dressed my in a pair of grey sweatpants with a matching grey sweatshirt and white worn out running trainers. I started stretching out my legs and arms getting ready to go my morning run knowing full well the park wouldn’t be busy, making it a perfect time for a peaceful run. I finished stretching and headed to the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water and walked towards the elevator to leave the tower. 

As I stepped out of the tower, I stuck my ear phones in and started jogging towards Central Park, I didn’t need to avoid any citizens since it was still early out which made it a lot easier to get to my destination. I listened to Marvin Gaye and tried focusing on reaching the park, but my mind kept wandering to tonight. Should I go still? I mean it wouldn’t be the first time I skipped out on a night out with the others but Wanda and Vision would be there tonight and I hadn’t seen them for a while now. Before I knew it I was reaching the park’s entrance and some other songs started playing through my earphones. 

I slowed down and took a break, taking in my surroundings, watching the leaves fall from the trees and the breeze blew threw them. I got my phone out and clicked the stop watch app, getting ready to run and hopefully beat my record time. As soon as I clicked the screen, I shoved my phone into my pocket and started running, focusing on my breathing and my path. I started to turn the corner when I bumped into someone, making them go flying backwards onto their ass, dropping my water bottle on the floor. 

“Ow” The person groaned. 

“Shit! I am so sorry” I apologised and bent down to check if they were alright, realising I just knocked down a lady who must have been on a morning run too. 

“I’m really sorry about that ma’am” I apologised again, she shot another glare at me, probably for calling her ma’am. I stood up, grabbing my water and held out my hand to help them up. I finally got to have a good look at her, she had this beautiful curly hair and bright silver eyes that I can only describe as shining like diamonds, she was gorgeous there was no doubt about that. 

“You think I’m old or something? Who the hell says ma’am these days, unless you’re in the military” she groaned again rubbing her backside, that’s when I noticed her elbow was bleeding, _Shit._

Before I even realised what I was doing, I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a bench and ran off leaving her with a confused expression, I greeted the hot dog vendor and asked for some tissue.... _Who the hell sells hot dogs this time of morning?_ I shook my head and ran back to her and uncapped my water and wetting the tissue, I looked towards her and help my hand out, she looked momentarily confused before realising what I was asking for. She held her arm out, allowing me to clean the wound. It was a small scrape and would heal in no time. I looked up to see her staring at me with those big, bright eyes making my heart beat faster, _wait, maybe she just realised who I am_. I let out an embarrassed cough and let go of her arm, she checked it over and then quickly stood up. I stood up and apologised sincerely again. 

“Look, it’s OK dude, you apologised and even cleaned it, it wasn’t necessary I’ve had worse” I frowned at the thought of someone hurting this beautiful woman. She looked up and down at me one more time before she turned round and went to start jogging again. 

“Wait!” _Shit why did I ask her to wait?!_ I coughed and rubbed the back of my neck as she turned towards me again with a bored looking face. “What’s your name _?” SERIOUSLY?! What is wrong with me?!_ I mentally scolded myself for being an idiot. 

A few seconds passed which felt like an eternity till she responded with “It doesn’t matter” and went back to jogging off in the opposite direction. _Damn, what a dame._

**Manhattan – Central Park – Friday Morning**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

“Oww” what the heck? did I hit a brick wall or something? I looked up and saw a guy who I can only describe as a model specifically made by god. He looked really worried and bent down to look at me, as soon as I looked at his eyes everything became fuzzy, was he speaking? Maybe, all I know is that I couldn’t stop staring at his eyes. He had these amazing, ocean blue eyes that seemed to drown me. My thoughts became incoherent, I tried to get away but it’s like my body just decided to ignore me. He held out a hand to help me stand up, he had these big calloused hands which hid mine as soon as it wrapped around it. 

I snapped out of it as soon as he said “I’m really sorry about that ma’am”.... **MA’AM** what the fuck! How old does he think I am? As usual I retorted with a snarky comment, he looked like he was about to laugh but it soon suddenly turned to a frown staring at my arm. I realised I was bleeding and went to say it was nothing but he grabbed my hand and half walked/ half dragged me to a bench before running off towards a hot dog vendor.... _Who the fuck sells hot dogs this time of morning?_ My thoughts snapped back to him, well at his ass. _Fuck!_ Did the gods decide to spend their time perfecting that ass? I quickly looked up seeing him head back to me with tissues in his hand. He plopped down next to me and help his hand out, what did he want? Till I realised had wet the tissue to clean me up. 

I wanted to tell him it wasn’t necessary but he had this ‘kicked puppy’ look in his eyes, so I inwardly sighed to myself and complied, letting him do what he wants. He was so engrossed in cleaning my elbow I decided to take my time looking at his features. He had long, beautiful eyelashes above those beautiful ocean blue eyes, he had messy, dark blonde hair with a sheen of sweat across his forehead. He must have been out on a run too, I slowly lowered my eyes down to his arms, I have to confirm that yes, the gods must have spent a lot of time perfecting this hunk of a guy, under his sweatshirt I could see his arm muscles bulging slightly with every movement, my heart started thumping and i could feel my face starting to heat up. I snapped my eyes back to his face realising he was nearly finished, he gazed up to me, his cheeks flushed a little and he let out a little cough. I checked my arm and stood up quickly trying to get out of this situation quickly. 

As I went to walk away, he quickly shouted out and I turned round with what I try to be is an expressionless face and he asked “What’s your name?”. Why did he want to know? He didn’t need to, so I did what I always do when someone tried to get to know me. I told him “It doesn’t matter” and went back to jogging trying to get away. Hopefully I never have to see him again. 


	2. Sex on the beach?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Man, those baby blue eyes had a hold on me'

**Manhattan – The King’s Head – Bar -Friday Evening**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

I got to work earlier after a call from a stressed Eddy saying how he’ll be running late and couldn’t open the bar up; it wasn't the first time I had to come and open up shop and it probably wouldn’t be the last. I unlocked the back door and did my usual routine of hanging my coat up and throwing my shit in the locker, five minutes later Cole and Andrew walked in, they were our bouncers/security guards from Friday to Monday morning. Cole nodded his head at me in acknowledgement whilst Andrew threw a flirty smirk at me with a cheeky little wink, I flipped him the bird which he chuckled at as they both exited to the front to get ready for the night. 

I had an hour to prepare everything and for Tyler to arrive for his shift too. I cleaned the sides down, made sure glasses were stocked and ready for use and that the booths were ready for those who booked them. My phone chimed in my pocket, I made a mental note to switch it on silent later on, I looked to see I had a message from Pietro, stating he couldn’t wait to introduce me to his friends.... Such a weirdo. Who would be excited to introduce a bar maid to his close friends and relatives that had in no way any romantic or sexual feelings towards them? Or the fact I’m a snarky bitch who likes to keep to myself. I frowned and didn’t bother to reply, I got back to the matters at hand and lifted my head when the door to the bar opened, realizing that it was in fact nearly time for mien and Tyler's shift to start. Eddy came racing in five minutes after Tyler, apologising profusely for personal matters, I told him it’s alright and I’m happy to help. 

I went back behind the bar and switched my phone on silent, Tyler came and stood next to me eyeing me up and down. “Looking amazing as always there Luna” I glanced at him sideways to see he had a small flush adorning his cheeks and a lazy smile, I giggled and showed him the bracelet he got me as a gift from when he was away, his lazy smile soon turned to a grin as big as the Cheshire cats which made me laugh. 

“Since when did you wear dresses? Or lipstick for that matter?” he questioned. I looked down at my outfit, I decided to go with a black dress that just reached way above my knees, it hugged tightly to my body showing off all the right curves, the straps hung loosely on my shoulders giving a nice view of my boobs and collar bones. I decided to wear knee length, leather boots that made that satisfying click clack sound as I walked. I made more of an effort with my hair and makeup today, knowing that Friday nights are where people get drunk, lower their inhibitions and open up their wallets and purses. 

“Since I have a feeling that there's going to be big spenders tonight and I want to make sure I get extra big tips” I gave him a flirty smile and he looked a bit shocked, but then he laughed and nodded “Well I hope that’s true; I wouldn’t mind going for another holiday soon”. 

I rolled my eyes. “It’s my turn for a holiday, you’ve just got back, you can deal with Eddy being needy for a week without me and see how it feels” he frowned at the thought of having to deal with our ‘adult’ boss acting like a baby, being caught yet again with some random woman. 

“Maybe we could both run away, change our identities so he never finds us” I laughed and smacked his arm before telling him to start working as customers started strolling through the doors. I flicked the music on to set the mood. A bunch of guys come up to me for their orders, ungracefully flirting with me, I decided to start my speciality of flirting, I gave them doe eyes, leaning over the bar so they could see my breasts more, and lightly touching their hands whilst they did their best to wow me, I took their orders and walked away, swaying my hips slightly which I could tell they liked after hearing them groan. I walked back with their drinks and told them how much it would be, they handed me the cash and as I went to give their change, they told me to keep it, **score,** I acted humble, acting like I couldn’t take the tip, which they begged me to take, I gracefully accepted, they walked away with smirks and giving me winks, as soon as they were out of eye sight I rolled my eyes and got back to work. 

An hour had passed, which meant only one thing, Pietro and his pals would be here soon, yay..... I just pray that they don’t cause a mess or start fights with anyone, I looked too good to end up with another scar or bruise. Right on queue Pietro sauntered in with three guys and two women. As soon as Pietro caught my eyes he came walking over with a smirk, god I would love to punch him in the face. 

“Printessa! You look absolutely stunning, did you do yourself up for me?” I couldn’t tell whether he was joking or not, so I did my usual snarky remark. 

“You know that will never happen, not even if you were the last man on the planet” I heard a chuckle come from behind him and noticed Clint there. 

“Pietro when will you ever learn that she’s just not that into you” I smiled at Clint whilst Pietro tried to grasp at what little pride he had left. 

“Shut up you fossil, can’t you see I’m having a moment here” Both me and Clint rolled our eyes at him. I wish I could buy him a brain; he clearly needs one. 

“Your booth is over there, I’ll come over to take drink orders from you and your friends, I have to serve some others before you” I didn’t give him a chance to flirt anymore as I walked away, knowing full well he was staring at my ass. 

( **PIETRO POV)**

“She has such a perfect ass” I sighed staring at her ass even more. Clint just smack the back of my head lightly and dragged me to the others to tell them where we would be sitting. We made our way to the booth, joking around and discussing what drinks we should get. 

“So brother, is that the girl your head over heels for” Clint snorted next me and the others just started laughing, poor Wanda she looked so confused. 

“Sorry to say this darling but our brother never thinks with his heart, just what’s in his trousers” The tin man had to tell her that, she looked at him before turning back to me, glaring daggers at me. 

“Calm down sis, I just haven't met the one yet, not all of us can have a happy ending, where you get married, new job and new home” I tried to act neutral but her eyes were slightly shifting red which made me gulp. Thankfully my wingman Clint chimed in to save me. 

“So what drinks are everyone getting? Luna will be here in a minute to take our orders” Wanda shifted in her seat, eyes going from fire red back to chocolate brown. We all discussed what was best before Luna came walking over with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and seven champagne flutes. 

“Little treat for you guys, I know Pietro was so excited that his sister was making a visit, he never stops talking about you” She gave a cute smile and Wanda instantly relaxed, giving her a shy smile back. 

“Thank you, you must be Luna, I’m Wanda, Pietro’s sister” she held out her hand and Luna beamed and took her hand and gave her a small shake. I noticed all of the others were focused on Luna, well more like Luna’s legs and tits. She knew, she had to know that they were ogling her, even Natasha was checking her out. 

“So, what can I get you for drinks?” She held a small notepad in her hands and wrote down as we listed what we wanted, Rhodey and Clint having a pint of beer, Natasha and Wanda decided on pina coladas and me with a vodka and orange juice. It came to Tony’s turn and we all knew this would be interesting. 

“So, what would you recommend darling? Sex on the beach? Strawberry blow job?” He grinned thinking that this would go in his favour. 

“How about blue balls?” she responded rapidly causing everyone to go into a laughing fit, Tony chuckled admiring her fieriness. They joked around some more before he settled on having whisky neat. She nodded and walked away, with a small sway in her hips. 

“Trakhni menya” Natasha mumbled which others gave a confused face to, knowing full well we don’t speak Russian. I felt my phone vibrate and looked down to see Steve had messaged me saying he would be here soon with Sam. Everyone seemed to be having a great time and I was so happy Wanda had come out with us. I looked towards the door and noticed Sam and Steve had walked in, I waved them over and they passed by other customers and settled down on the end of the booth. 

“Finally, you made it! I thought you as going back out like a little pansy” I gave a smirk and Sam chuckled, Steve huffed as he slid his jacket off. Just as he was about to respond his mouth hung open and he looked a bit shocked. 

“Here you go guys, two beers, two pina coladas, a vodka and orange juice and whisky neat” she slowly took the drinks off the tray and placed them down in front of us, as she looked up, she jumped a little, staring at Steve as he sat staring back at her. We all looked at Steve and back at Luna to look back at Steve. Well this was interesting, I decided to have a little fun. 

I stood up and put an arm around Luna’s waist “Steve, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Luna” she grabbed my wrist and twisted it painfully around my back, earning laughs from the others, but Wanda had a confused look on her face and Steve, well Steve looked a bit pissed. 

( **STEVE POV)**

I let Sam sit down first and I sat at the end, making it easier for me to slip away quickly whenever I decided I wanted to leave, as usual Pietro made a comment trying to get a rise out of me, I looked up about to respond till I saw her, the mystery girl from the park. She was walking over slowly with a tray full of drinks in her hands, she had a black, mini dress on which was tight against her body, making me wonder what kind of underwear she had on underneath, maybe she wasn’t wearing any, I mentally smacked myself out of that thought as she came up to the table, listing drinks as she placed them down, she hadn’t noticed me yet, which gave me a little bit more time to get an even better look at her. She had a bit more make up on, but I could still see the freckles that were brushed on her cheeks, her plump lips coated in a red lipstick, her plump lips that I would love to take between my teeth and claim them, _whoa... what? Jeez I sound like Bucky._

Everyone seemed a bit confused, I could feel their gazes on me as she finally looked up and saw me, jumping a little realising who I was. All of a sudden Pietro stood up and snaked an arm around her waist claiming that she was his girlfriend. **GIRLFRIEND?** There was no way a beauty like her would go for a piece of shit like him, and to confirm I was right she took no time in grabbing his wrist and pinning his arm behind his body, that made me smirk but Wanda looked a bit confused on what was happening. 

“I give! I give! Please Luna let go of my arm, it was a joke” He begged. Luna? So that was her name, she seemed aggravated but loosened her hold on his arm before turning him around and spat a threat in his face for even laying a finger on her. She was sassy and fiery, which only made me more intrigued about her. 

“Pietro! You don’t just grab a lady what I wrong with you” Natasha chastised him, he rubbed his wrist and sat back down, before Wanda smacked him upside the head, looking at her with puppy dog eyes before Clint smacked him on the other side of his head. 

“Awww come on guys it was a joke, Steve looked like he had seen a ghost, how could I **NOT** have some fun with that” Pietro tried to ease the tension, I looked up and noticed Luna had gone back to the bar facing away from everyone, I stood up quickly, leaving the others to lecture Pietro and made my way over there hoping to get a conversation out of her and also a couple of drinks for me and Sam. 

I walked over and I heard her exhale deeply before turning round to face me, giving her a small but charming smile, she looked at me with a slight frown, damn even when she looks angry it was still a sight to see. 

“What can I get you Captain?” she used my title, so she knew who I was. 

“Two beers please” holding up two fingers, I continued “I’m sorry about him, he’s a bit of an idiot” She didn’t bother looking at me as she started pouring the drinks. 

“I’m used to his flirting attempts, its nothing new for me unfortunately, this is his favourite bar” she answered whilst handing over my drinks. 

“So... it’s Luna?” she sighed slightly before nodding. I knew this was my chance to get some answers out of her. “Why didn’t you want me to know?” She shrugged at my question. 

“I just like to keep myself to myself, I’m a very private person” I nodded, understanding what she meant. 

“I understand, how's the arm anyways?” I said pointing towards her elbow, she had a small plaster on it, so I took that as a good sign. 

“Yeah it’s not sore or anything, you did a good job cleaning it up” she gave me a small smile, my heart started beating faster, she had such a beautiful smile, I knew I wanted to make her smile more. 

“That’s good, urm listen, I still feel really bad about what happened, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to make it up to you over a cup of coffee or something?” She closed her eyes and let out a little sigh. 

“Look, it was an accident you don’t need to beat yourself up over it, it can happen to anyone. And I’m not looking at going on a date, especially with someone who’s majorly in the public eye” she responded seeming a bit annoyed. 

“It won't be a date! Just think of it as two people, getting coffee as an apology for knocking them on their ass and cutting their elbow” I answered a bit too fast and she raised an eyebrow at me. 

“You’re not going to take no as an answer, are you?” she replied with a frown. 

“Come one, just one coffee then you can walk out and never deal with me again” I pleaded a little trying to not seem desperate. 

She just stared at me, leaning back with her eyebrow raised and biting on her cheek, thinking of an answer, which I’m hoping is yes. 

“One coffee?” she asked. 

“One coffee” I agreed. 

She just stared at me again and rolled her eyes. “Fine, one coffee and then you accept. the fact that there was no need for an apology” I felt a smile grow on my face, I tried to resist it but I couldn’t help it. 

“Anyways I better get back to serving the others, I’m pretty sure your friends think you’ve ditched them” I turned my head to the others who was staring at us with smirks on their faces, well except Pietro, he looked like he was sulking, which was a bonus. 

“When are you free? There’s a coffee shop about ten minutes away from here that serves the best coffee I’ve ever tasted, and has these amazing slices of apple pie” I mentally groaned at the thought of having a slice of that mouthwatering pie. 

She crossed her arms and was thinking to herself. “I have a day off on Monday, could meet up around eleven if you want?”. 

“Perfect, do you want my number or could I get yours?” she was about to respond when the other barman came over asking for assistance, she nodded before turning back to me. 

“Pietro unfortunately has my number, get it from him and just drop me a text or something, I really need to get back to work” I apologised again for taking her time to which she rolled her eyes at me again, I never knew someone could make rolling their eyes sexy. I gave her a small wave before picking up the two beers and waking back over to the others. Some of them was questioning what we were talking about, whilst the others spoke about their days. 

As time moved on, I kept sneaking glances at her, putting on a forced smile, I had so many questions I wanted to ask her. 

**(LUNA POV)**

Dammit! Why did Pietro touch me?! he knows I hate anyone touching me. I stormed back to bar as fast as I could whilst the others were preoccupied in lecturing Pietro, I faced away from customers who were taking no notice of me. I gripped the table and slowly breathed in and out, trying to ignore the dark energy coursing throughout me. Memories trying to resurface that I had buried deep down. _Count Luna, ten, nine, eight_ _...._ I managed to get to one before exhaling deeply that’s when I felt someone staring at me, I turned quickly noticing Steve or Captain fucking America looking at me curiously, I frowned wondering why he had bothered to come over. 

I composed myself and tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of my head. “What can I get you Captain?” He seemed a little surprised at me using his ‘hero’ title, he ordered two drinks and then proceeded asking me questions. Man, those baby blue eyes had a hold on me, I should be getting back to work but he just kept persisting on making it up to me over a cup of coffee. I knew I should have been firm and said no, but for some reason I just couldn’t. I agreed on a coffee Monday and rushed back to work helping Tyler out. 

**Manhattan – Luna’s Apartment – Early Saturday morning**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

I finally finished my shift and got home, it was three in the morning and I was so tired, no fights broke out but it was a really busy night. I stripped myself off leaving me stark naked, I grabbed a facial wipe and wiped my lips and eyes, I’ll have a full facial tomorrow for now I was far too tired to even worry about my skin, I dragged myself to bed,, I turned my phone on silent and curled up in a ball with my duvet covering me and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

**SMUT**

_I just got out the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, I went into the kitchen the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and grabbed orange juice from the fridge, when there was a knock at my door. I placed the glass down I looked through the spy hole and noticed Steve was there. I opened the door quickly and he was standing there, those grey sweatpants that showed off his perfect ass and a fitted grey t-shirt, hugging him nicely, I could see his abs through it and I heard a chuckle, I looked up realising I had been checking him, I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and neck. I coughed slightly_ _embarrassed_ _._

_“Steve what are you doing here?” I bit my lip playfully trying so hard not to check him out again._

_“I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I just had to see you, and I’m glad I did” He gazed down with a lazy smirk, taking in my curves. He took a step forward and I took a step back, before I could even realise he had got in my apartment and closed the door behind locking it. I quickly looked up at his face and his eyes were dark and he had this sinister grin on his face._

_“I err, I’ll be back I just need to get dressed” I turned round and before I could even take a_ _step,_ _he grabbed me by the waist, pulling me back to him so I could feel his body flush against my back. I was already_ _blushing;_ _my face must look like a tomato now._

_“Where do you think you're going sweetheart? Why get yourself dressed when you could easily show me that perfect little body of yours”, I felt one of his hands slowly lowering itself towards my pussy, which by now was wetter than the shower made me._

_“Steve” I whimpered._

_I could hear him growl a little at my needy tone. “Come on sweetheart, won’t you drop that towel and give me a little show of those pert tits of yours and that wet pussy” I felt my legs shake like jelly, what was this man doing to me. Before I could retort he had spun me round ripping the towel from me. His eyes went even darker as he drank in the view of me naked. I went to cover myself but he snarled and grabbed my wrists. “Don’t hide yourself from me” he pushed my back against the wall, one hand sliding up to my breast and grabbing my nipple in between his finger and thumb, rolling them slightly causing me to shiver and moan._

_“You like that baby?” I couldn’t even respond; my mind went fuzzy as his other hand slid down to my pussy before feeling in between my folds. He groaned at how wet I was already bringing his finger up to his mouth and sucking on it. “You taste absolutely divine” I was panting. He started kissing my neck and slowly went lower sucking on one nipple and playing with the other with his hand, before switching over. I moaned and I felt him smirk against my nipple. He started lowering himself even more before he was level with my pussy and I gasped as without warning he hitched one of my legs over his shoulder and licked from my clit down to my core, my hands grabbed at his hair as he started suckling on my clit and adding a finger in my pussy. I moaned loudly, gripping his hair tight._

_“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop” I grinded my hips against his face, already feeling close to climaxing. As if I had spurred him on, he added another finger and curled them reaching that amazing spot, I shrieked and he took it as a sign and kept pushing in and out whilst curling his fingers, suckling even harder on my clit. My legs started shaking and I could feel that pressure in my lower area. “Steve!” I whimpered._

_He stopped suckling but kept fingering me. “Come for me sweetheart, I want to taste you as you clench around my fingers” and that’s all it took for me to scream his name as I climaxed, clamping down on his fingers, he kept licking and sucking whilst I rode out my climax._

***GASP* I** shot up and looked around. I rubbed a hand down my face and noticed I was still in my bed and it was exactly how I left it when I got back from work. Was that a dream? Did I actually have a wet dream about Steve?! 

I groaned a fell back down on my bed. I turned to find my phone checking that it was only eight am, I noticed I had a few missed calls from Tyler and a message from an unknown number. I quickly opened it. 

‘ _Hey it’s Steve, I managed to get your number from Pietro after hours of him saying no. I’ll text you Monday morning about meeting up, if_ _you're_ _still up for that, or you can give me a message_ _whenever_ _I don’t mind_ _😊_ _'_

I didn’t bother replying, I put my phone back down and curling back into a ball trying to get back to sleep, praying that I don’t have another dream of Steve again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at SMUT let me know what you think :)


	3. Captain America?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “LUNA! Why didn't you tell me your Steve was Captain freaking America!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slow AF! But next chapter I'm hoping will make it better, Apologies in advance x

**Manhattan – Luna's Apartment – Saturday Afternoon**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

I managed to get another three hours sleep before my stomach started growling, I grabbed a baggy t-shirt and a pair of knickers before heading to the kitchen to make something to eat. I flicked the kettle on and rummaged through the cupboards and fridge to see what I had, much to my disappointment there was hardly anything there, I better go grocery shopping later, I sighed and decided just to have a bowl of cereal now. I filled the bowl up and went to make a cup of coffee, leaving it without sugar or milk to give me a energy boost. I sat down and flicked the TV on but not really paying attention to it. 

My phone started ringing and I groaned, I checked the caller ID to find it was my friend Olivia, I answered and went to give a simple greeting till her panicked voiced came through. 

“Luna?! Are you at home? I really need to talk to you” I could hear the anxiety in her voice. 

“Are you alright Liv? What’s wrong?” I answered, worried that she was hurt. 

“I’m coming to your place now; I’ll explain once I get to you” before I could respond she put the phone down. I’ve known Olivia for years now and not once has she ever acted like this, or even put the phone down without saying goodbye, meaning something was wrong. She is like me, we both have a secret that no one else knows. I ran to my room and quickly got changed into a pair of black ripped jeans and a knitted jumper, I then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and shove my hair up in a messy bun. She mustn’t off been far from my place as I heard quick, continuous knocks on my door, I ran to do the door and opened it quickly, Olivia pushed past me and slammed the door shut, locking It and putting the chain on, I looked at her quizzically as she then proceed to jog over to my windows and looked outside before throwing the curtains shut. 

“OK Liv you need to tell me what the fuck is going on? What’s got you so spooked?” She took a deep breath and sat on the sofa, seeming a bit more relaxed. 

“For the past couple of weeks, I’ve felt like someone has been watching me and I kept brushing off” I scowled at her for brushing something so serious off. “But today as different, I **SAW** someone watching me so I moved around town where it was busy and I kept looking and they were definitely following me” She started trembling. 

“What the hell Liv! Why didn’t you say something before? Have you called the police?” I started shaking, feeling angry at her for allowing it to go on for so long. 

“You know me Luna, I usually deal with these things head on, but today something just felt really off and for the first time in ages I felt scared, like this isn’t just some normal stalking, I can't explain it and it doesn’t help that all over the news is about people disappearing without a trace” I noticed she started having tears in her eyes and I let out a sigh before sitting next to her throwing an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. 

“I’m going to stick shoes on and then were heading straight to the police station and getting this sorted, you’re welcome to stay here” I hugged her tighter when I heard her starting to sniffle. I got up and ran to my room grabbing my black ankle boots and a jacket before heading back to living room, grabbing my keys and back. I grabbed Olivia by the hand and pulled her to the door and locked up. 

**Manhattan – Police Station – Saturday Afternoon**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

We headed to the closest police station, both of us on high alert and focusing on our surroundings, Olivia holding onto my arm as tight as she could. I kept asking Olivia if she noticed the stalker or if anyone was following us to which she shook her head. I could feel her shaking so I started walking faster without taking a break. 

Finally reaching our destination we headed inside and went straight to the first policemen we saw. “Hello ladies, is there something I can help you with?”. He was an older man, dark brown hair with grey streaks throughout it, he wasn't overly muscly but you could tell he could hold himself in a fight. 

“My friend is getting stalked” He seemed shocked and nodded his head leading us to an empty interviewing room, he sat us down and went out quickly to get a notepad to write down our conversation. 

“Right I’m officer Lewis, could you please start from the beginning, when did this start happening, do you know who might be stalking you or any details that may help?” He spoke softly, trying to ease Olivia’s nerves. 

She took a deep, trembling breath before explaining what she had told me, going into detail about it all. She couldn’t answer why or who might be following her, she only worked at a bakery and kept herself to herself, living in a small apartment ten minutes away from her work. The policeman wrote quickly making sure to not miss anything out. He quickly read over the notepad before continuing the interview. 

“Miss this is a very serious incident, you should have come straight away when this started happening, but for now I will ask if there is someone you can stay with? It’s better to be with others than alone, especially with people disappearing lately” He was deeply frowning which made Olivia feel guilty. 

“She is going to stay with me, I’ll make sure to keep an eye on her as much as I can” He nodded, he continued telling us what we could do to keep ourselves safe, get pepper spray, never go anywhere alone and try not to go out at night, he promised to have a police escort home and to have someone parked outside of a night for a while just to give us more of a peace of mind. We thanked him and Olivia even hugged him which startled the officer, I giggled slightly knowing exactly how he feels when someone hugs you. 

As we got outside, I noticed it was getting darker, there was a police car already waiting for us to take us back to my apartment. Once we got back inside, I ordered us pizza and gave Olivia some of my comfortable Pj’s to put on, she went to have a shower for a small nap whilst I tidied up, locking the door up and making sure I could see the police car outside. I picked up my phone and shot Steve a quick text asking him if he minded coming with me somewhere before getting a coffee. As I put the phone on the counter it started ringing with Steve flashing on the screen. 

I clicked answer “Hello?” 

“Hey, I thought I’d quickly call you, thought it might be quicker than text, is everything alright?” He sounded worried. 

“It’s a bit of a long story, basically my friend is staying here for a while, she urm, she noticed she's been getting followed, but were not sure who or why, I didn’t know if you could come with me to take her to work? I don’t want her going anywhere on her own at the moment” I bit my lip; I know I sounded desperate and I don’t know Steve all that well to ask him something like this. 

“Seriously? Of course, I’ll help you, just let me know where and when, I’ll be there” he sounded so sincere, I felt a blush spread across my cheeks and a smile form. 

“Thank you, Steve, I’m just worried, she said the news has been reporting a lot people disappearing lately, we have a police car outside mine at night for a while hopefully catch this guy before anything serious happens” I looked outside and saw the car there still. 

“That’s good, if you need me for anything please just give me a call, day or night I don’t mind as long as you and your friend are safe” he would definitely be prince charming in a fairy tale. I thanked him again before saying goodbye before going over to sit with Olivia who was currently watching the news. 

“Sooooo. Who is Steve?” she looked at me wiggling her eyebrows. _Oh boy here we go._

**Manhattan –Stark Tower – Saturday Evening**

**(** **STEVE’S POV)**

I put my phone in my pocket after finishing the call with Luna, a smile crept on my face that she actually asked me for help, the smile slowly faded as I remember her saying something about people disappearing, I mean it's not unusual that it happens but something didn’t feel right, I headed into the living room where Tony and Pietro watching TV, I grabbed the remote from between them ignoring them shouting at me as I flicked the news on. 

_Another person has been reported missing since Wednesday making a total of ten people within this month. The recent person has been identified as Frank Smith, a twenty-eight-year-old man who worked as a mechanic in downtown Manhattan._ _Again,_ _there is no connection to the other people that have been reported missing, police still have no leads yet and are asking for any witnesses to come forward with any information that may help regarding the case._

“Ten people have mysteriously gone missing?” I turned back to look at Tony and Pietro, Tony raised an eyebrow whilst Pietro looked shocked. There has to be more to this, maybe Tony can to look into this more. 

“I know that guy” Pietro said looking at the TV still. 

“Was he related to anything dodgy? Or anything that may make him in danger?” Pietro just shook his head at me. 

“No, he was a real softy, he urm, he was like me” I frowned at that, what did he mean? Was he a player like him? 

“I know that look and no I didn't mean it like that, I mean he was an enhanced, he had powers, strength, to be precise” My eyes went wide and when I looked to Tony, he looked deep in thought. 

“FRIDAY, can you pull up all information on the people that have gone missing this past month” Tony turned the TV to link with FRIDAY. 

“ **Yes Sir”**

Tony turned to Pietro after. “Let's see if you know any other names too” Pietro nodded his head. I sat down on the arm chair and looked at the names too, none of them were familiar, the only thing that connected them was they was all from Manhattan. 

“No, I don’t recognise the others, maybe it was a one off?” Pietro didn’t look too convinced at hat either. 

“FRIDAY can you check to see if any of the missing have been connected to anything to do with powers or enhancements” 

**“Checking now Sir”**

“Some have a criminal record, but others are just hardworking, there's even a six- year-old kid who’s gone missing” I clenched my fists, who the fuck takes a child? We spent the rest of the night trying to find any connection, but we turned up with nothing. 

“We need to take a break; we’ve been checking at this for far too long and there are no connections that we can see between these people” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose of his nose whilst I rubbed a hand down my face. Pietro stood up and started heading for the door. 

“I’ll be back later, I’m gonna see if I can get any information about Frank” I nodded my head and went back to looking at the list of people who have gone missing whilst Tony went and made us coffee. 

“We should stop looking into this Cap, we’re going to run ourselves dry over something that is probably not connected in any way” even though Tony said it, he didn’t look too convinced, I sighed and rubbed at my eyes. I picked my phone up and noticed it was past eleven pm. I said goodnight and headed to bed and crashed out immediately. 

**Manhattan – Luna's Apartment – Monday Morning**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

The weekend went by fast, I spent it inside with Olivia watching films and munching on pizza. I woke up early and shot Steve a text to meet us at the station closest to my apartment and quickly got ready making sure Olivia was OK. We headed out the door focusing on our surroundings but nothing seemed unusual, but you can never be too careful. We made our way to the station and I instantly spotted Steve through the crowd. He was wearing a checkered a loose grey shirt, jeans and a brown leather jacket, he could probably wear a trash bag and still look amazing, he was busy looking down at his phone to notice us. I then heard Olivia squeal making me throw a curious glance at her, I told her about Steve, but not that this Steve was **THE** Steve, Captain America Steve, I groaned knowing how bad she was going to fan girl. 

We quickly walked over to Steve, and he lifted his head up and instantly smiled making my heart beat a little bit faster. “ **LUNA!** Why didn't you tell me your Steve was Captain freaking America!!” She was literally vibrating with excitement; Steve gave a small chuckle and I groaned. 

“He’s not **MY** Steve Liv, and I didn't tell you because I knew how you was going to react, we both know you’re a Captain America and Thor fan” She nudged me in the ribs and shot me a glare, Steve coughed, clearly embarrassed at the conversation. “Anyways, I thought it might be a better idea to have Steve with us when I get you to work, make sure get there OK” Olivia nodded and shot a smirk at Steve. 

“Well thank you very much Steve, I wish we could have met under better circumstances” He gave her a small smile and nodded his head. “Let’s get me to work then yeah? I don’t fancy Angela biting my head off for being late again” I shook my head and Steve laughed. We hopped on a train and got Olivia to work on time. We said goodbye, but not before Olivia gave Steve a bear hug and ran inside her work. 

“I’m sorry about her, she may be twenty-six but she acts like a child sometimes” Steve smiled fondly at me and I gave him a small shy one back. “I know I said eleven but we can go get coffee now if you’d like? I’ll pay for it, for helping with me with this”, 

“You honestly think I’d let you down when something like this is going on? I know we don’t really know each other but I would never let anyone be in danger if I can help it. And I’m a gentleman, you are definitely not paying” he gave me a cheeky grin and I rolled my eyes and smirked back at him. 


	4. Boom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was flung into the air, heat hitting my back and a loud BOOM went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who has gave my story a chance and left Kudos! Thank you so much, I hope you continue reading and enjoy <3

**Manhattan – Monday Morning**

**(** **LUNA’S POV)**

We headed towards the coffee shop he had mentioned, it was a quaint little shop and smelled absolutely delightful as soon as we stepped in, we headed to the counter, I ordered a black coffee with a slice of banana and almond loaf, whilst Steve ordered a coffee with two sugars and cream with a slice of apple pie. We got our orders and found a table to sit at, I took a bite of my loaf and moaned in satisfaction, making Steve smirk. 

“Told you it’s good here” I didn’t even answer I took another bite, leaving a blissful expression on my face. Steve smiled and took a bite of his apple pie, giving the same reaction as I did. I giggled at him and his face flushed red, he wiped his mouth and gave me a shy smile. 

“I definitely should have got a picture of your face then, Olivia would of loved to have seen that” I started laughing and he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. He stared at me for a minute before breaking eye contact and looked down at his coffee. “You obviously have something you want to ask, go ahead and ask it” His eyes shot up and looked at me curiously, before sighing. 

“I just want to get to know you better, I.... I haven't been out with a woman like this in a long time, I’m afraid I’m a little rusty” He frowned slightly and looked down at his coffee again. Of course he hasn’t done anything like this in ages, he was trapped in ice for seventy years, I mentally smack myself for being snarky with him. 

“Look, I know I’ve been a bit of a snarky bitch... It’s just a reflex now for me, you seem genuine and I admire that, so ask any question you want, I’ll try to answer unless it's something I’m not comfortable with” He looked back up at me and nodded with a smile. I blew on my coffee and took a sip, _oh my god this is some good coffee!_

“Where are you from?” OK, so we’re starting with basic questions, I can deal with that. 

“I was born in Los Angeles, but me and my mum moved a lot, sometimes we went to England, sometimes Germany, we even lived in Hungary for a few years, but after she got sick, we moved back to Los Angeles, then she passed away and there was nothing left keeping me there, so I moved here to Manhattan and I’ve been here for six years”. He seemed surprised at how much I moved. 

“I’m sorry to hear about your mum, was there no one else in your life? Father or siblings?” I shook my head. 

“Never met my father and as far as I can tell I’m the only child, unless he knocked up another woman” I shrugged my shoulders, it was never a top that bothered me in the slightest. 

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to pry, I just... I honestly don’t know what is inappropriate to ask” He looked guilty again, damn what is with this kicked puppy face of his! 

“I told you, if I didn’t feel comfortable answering I wouldn’t, a rundown of my mother, she was too busy working on something throughout the years but would never tell me, anytime I did ask about my father she’d say ‘ _Look up at the stars you’ll eventually find him’_ she was either being very cryptic or the guy is dead, she became sick and we found out she had terminal cancer and passed a year after finding out. I was never close with her so it isn't really hard to speak of” Steve frowned at that; I shrugged my shoulders. “Not everyone is close with their family, I’m one of those people”. 

I changed the subject, trying to find out things about his life, about what it was like in the forties. We chatted for a while and for the first time in ages I was actually enjoying myself, we laughed when he reminisced about times with his friend Bucky, times when he was a scrawny little kid, he was fun to talk to and as a bonus he was easy on the eyes. 

( **STEVE’S POV)**

I never found it easy to talk about my past life unless it was with Bucky, but Luna made it so easy. I loved the way her eyes lit up when I spoke about the forties, the smile that reached her eyes when I told her stories of Bucky getting us into trouble constantly. We didn’t even realize that a quick cup of coffee would end up with hours passing by and more drinks, this has been the most fun I have had in a very long time. I found out things about her travels and made a mental note to one day go there myself. 

My phone went off and I looked down and frowned, the caller ID said Agent Hill. I looked at Luna and apologized, she smiled telling me to take it. “Hello Agent Hill, is there something I can help you with” I quickly glanced at Luna who was looking at out the window with a gentle smile on her face. 

“Fury would like a quick meeting with you and the other avengers, Mr. Stark had brought it to his attention about the missing people, specifically the enhanced being that Mister Maximoff knew” I frowned, of course Fury was going to butt in now that an enhanced being has gone missing. 

“What time? I’m currently out at the moment” Luna gave me a look, raising her eyebrow at me, I mouthed _sorry_ before going back to listening to Agent Hill. 

“As soon as possible, you know Director Fury hates being kept waiting, I have already contacted the others and they will all be in meeting room two at the tower within an hour” I sighed, of course someone was going to interrupt my time. 

“Of course, I’ll be there soon” I put the phone down and clenched my fists slightly. 

“Seems like a hero’s work is never over” I looked up to Luna who had a smile on her face in contrast to my frown. “It’s okay if you need to go, go. I’ve actually had a really good time today, thank you” I gave a smile back to her. 

“If you want, we could do this again? I’d also be happy to help out when I can with your friend's situation” She beamed at me and I could feel my cheeks heating up. 

“I would really like that, and I’m pretty sure Liv would **love** that” she smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at me, making me chuckle. 

“I’ll have to bring Thor one day I’m sur she would love that even more” we both laughed loudly causing other customers to glance at us, we muttered sorry and stood up from our seats heading outside. The air had a bitter breeze now causing us both to shiver, I turned towards Luna and thanked her again for agreeing to meeting me, I took her hand and gave a small peck to the back of it, I heard a small gasp so I looked up and saw her cheeks were bright red, causing me to smirk, I pretended that I didn’t see it. 

I lifted my hand to her cheek and stroked it slowly “Anytime you need me, do not hesitate to call or text me, and if I can't make it, I promise I’ll make sure someone else can help” she closed her eyes and had a shy expression on her face, she whispered thank you and I regretfully had to let her go. She gave me a small wave goodbye and we bot turned to go in opposite direction. 

**Stark Tower**

**(** **STEVE’S POV)**

I walked towards the meeting room, I could already hear Fury’s voice booming throughout the room, as usual he didn’t sound too happy, I sighed and braced myself for a lecture from him. I gripped the handle and turned it, as soon as I walked in all eyes were on me, except Tony. Tony was sitting there on his phone acting indifferently. 

“Nice of you to finally join us Captain” I clenched my fists biting back a snarky response and just slumped down into the closest chair to me. 

“As I told Agent Hill I was currently out on personal matters, what was so serious that we were called in for another meeting?” Everyone went back to facing Fury and Agent Hill with questioning looks. 

“Well it's come to my attention that **SOMEONE** decided to withhold information on an enhanced living in Manhattan and now that enhanced has gone missing” Fury was glaring at Pietro, but Pietro just shrugged at him. 

“I didn’t realize that it would be any of your business, especially as this person has never committed a crime or caused any sort of trouble, if this person hadn't gone missing you would still be unaware of their existence” Pietro shot a smirk at Fury, whilst Fury looked like he was about to explode. 

“Do you think this is a fucking joke Maximoff?! Do **I** look like I’m in the fucking mood for your childish behavior ?!” If you looked closely enough you could see some steam coming off Fury’s bald head. “Agent Hill, show them the files you were able to get form some of the family members of the enhanced and other missing persons”. 

Hill tapped on her pad a few times and brought up a 3D view of interview files with the missing people’s family. My eyes narrowed on a certain file, the six-year-old, a picture of a small, brunette child, face coated in freckles with a missing front tooth, with a wide smile cuddling onto a small lion teddy, her name was Katie. “Click Katie Phillips, please” Agent Maria nodded her head and proceeded to show th video interview with Katie’s parents. 

“ _Mr_ _and_ _Mrs_ _Phillips, is there any one you can think of who would take Katie?”_ Agent Hill must have been the one interviewing the parents. 

_“No, everyone loved her, she was the sweetest little girl, she never had any problems at school, she was creative and so friendly”_ Her father choked out whilst the mother cried her eyes out. 

“ _The next question I’m about to ask, I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me, this will go nowhere but between us, was your daughter.... special... In any way”._

_“What do you mean?”_ The father looked confused. 

“ _Did she have powers?”_ Fury asked no so politely. The parents kept quiet and slowly looked at each other, I was holding onto the chair arms a bit tighter. 

_“Yes, she could freeze things,_ **_BUT_ ** _she never used them! She was scared and we kept her under control”_ The parents looked absolutely frantic, Agent Hills leant her arm over the coffee table and took Mrs Phillips hand in hers. 

“ _We’re going try our best to find her, I promise you”_ I’ve never heard or seen Agent Hill so sincere. The video ended and went back to the screen with all the other interviews on it. No one spoke, it was hard seeing parents break down over their child. After a few minutes Fury cleared his throat. 

“We managed to find out from the majority of the family members that the missing people were also enhanced, meaning this case is now taken from the police and S.H.I.E.L.D is now looking into this. So, you better start sharing any other information that may or may not be relevant to this” he looked around at all of us. No one spoke up, so he looked to Agent Hill. 

“I’ve sent the files and any information we have on the missing people to FRIDAY” as soon as she finished speaking, she grabbed her bag and headed to the door with Fury, as he reached, he stopped. 

“There better not be anything else you haven't told me, or things are going to get very ugly” he turned and shot a glare and walked out leaving us all in silence. After a few minutes Tony was the first one to break the silence was Tony. 

“Well, at least we know the motive of why people are being taken, which means you “ he pointed to Pietro “And your sister need to be more careful, you need to call her and tell her to stay close to vision” Pietro sighed but agreed, he stood up and left the room to make a call to Wanda. “We better start from the beginning, the first person who went missing and go from there” We nodded in agreement and made our way back to the lab to try and figure this shit out. 

**Manhattan – The Bakery – Wednesday Night**

**(** **LUNA’S POV)**

Over a week has passed since mine and Steve’s first coffee outing, he kept helping out with Liv’s stalker problem by helping us to and from her work, and on the odd occasion he couldn’t make it his friend Sam would come help. We had a lot of fun and he always seemed happy, but I could see something was bothering him, his eyes looked tired even if he was smiling. Liv’s stalker never made another appearance which settled our nerves a lot, the police decided that this would be the last night for a car to sit outside, but if we needed it again to call specifically for Officer Lewis. 

Steve and I was waiting outside for Liv as she was finishing her shift. “Soooo, would you rather have a horse sized cat or a cat sized horse?” Steve shot me a confused look and snorted at my question. 

“What?” I couldn’t help but laugh. “What sort of question is that?”. 

“Come on, would you rather have a horse sized cat or a cat sized horse?” I looked at him biting my lip trying not to laugh again. 

“Urm, I suppose a horse sized cat? I feel like either one would be a hassle though” I started laughing even harder, he answered so sincere bless him. “OK what would you have then?” 

“Well obviously the cat sized horse, it would be easier to clean up” he pondered for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. 

“That is true, I suppose having a horse sized cat would be very problematic” we looked at each other before laughing, I looked at him closely, he had such a beautiful smile and such a sexy laugh. I realised we had been staring at each other for a little bit too long, so I glanced through the window to see Olivia making her way out the door. 

“See you tomorrow Fran” she waved goodbye to her boss and stood in between me and Steve. “Thanks again you guys, but tomorrow you don’t need to do this anymore, I think the stalker has got the hint to not do it anymore, I’ll stay tonight but tomorrow I’m gonna head back to mine”. I frowned and looked towards Steve who wore a similar expression. 

“Liv are you sure? I’m happy to do this as much as I can” She shook her head and pulled me into a hug. 

“Yes, I’m sure, we need to continue our lives like normal, I’ll be fine and if I do think something is up, I will call you or the police straight away” I looked at her making sure she was actually OK with this, but she clearly wasn’t going to change her mind, I sighed and hugged her tighter before letting her go. We made our way to the station and back to mine. 

**Outside Luna’s Apartment**

**(** **LUNA’S POV)**

We neared my apartment, Olivia started telling us about a customer at work who took a shine to Fran, her boss. “I wish you would have seen Fran’s face, she looked absolutely mortified at the elderly gentleman trying to woo her” she started cackling and wiping her eye from a stray tear. As we got closer, I could hear something, a sort of bleeping noise. 

“Wait” We all stopped abruptly, they looked at me with their eyebrows cocked, I walked a little bit closer to the police car and gasped. Inside the policeman was dead, his throat had been slit, I turned round to tell them to call the police when all of a sudden, I was flung into the air, heat hitting my back and a loud **BOOM** went off. I felt myself crash to the floor, I could hear Olivia screaming, I tried looking up but my vision was spotting, I could see Steve trying to fight off some men in black outfits with a single red star on the right arm, whilst Olivia was being dragged away, her eyes lighting up red and fire started appearing in her hands, but before she could do anything they jabbed her in the neck with a syringe and she went limp, they dragged her to a car and sped off. I could feel dark aura building up when a man came and stood next to me looking down. 

He bent down next to me and grabbed my chin harshly “Well I’ll be damned, you're one too” he let go of me and stood back up facing the others. “We got another one here, stick a needle in her and take her too” he started walking away but not before I saw he was sent flying across the street, my vision started going black but not before I could hear Sam and Steve shouting to each other, I tried to get up but my body betrayed me, it felt like a crashing weight was on me, and then I finally blacked out. 


	5. First Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE THIS FUCKING ROOM IF YOU DON’T WANT TO DIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the movies that being "Enhanced" is where they have been tested on etc but in my story being an enhanced is where you're born with powers, like mutants. Again thank you everyone who has given my story a chance and gave me kudos :) it means a lot to me xx

** Outside Luna’s Apartment **

** (STEVE’S POV) **

We walked towards Luna’s apartment, Olivia and I laughing at some of Luna’s weird ‘ _ Would you rather’  _ questions, apparently, she asks them a lot, all of a sudden Luna stopped us looking worried, I looked towards Olivia and looked around but nothing seem out of the ordinary that’s when I heard it, the barely noticeable bleep and that’s when it hit us. A big wave of heat, flinging us back against the wall of the building, crashing to the floor, I felt the wind knocked out of my lungs, I strained my eyes to look for Luna and Olivia, that’s when I noticed men in black outfits and a red star on the arm,  _ fucking Hydra! _ I clicked the distress signal on my phone before steadying myself up against the wall, preparing to fight back.

I tried to make my way over to Olivia who was grabbed by a couple of men, but another person stood Infront of me, readying to fight. I threw my fist but he dodged and punched me in the gut, I recoiled and took a breath, I kicked at the man sending him backwards and lunged for him, that’s when I heard Olivia screaming for help, I looked up and saw small balls of fire appear in her palms, I went to rush towards her but was blocked by another assailant, I gritted my teeth and attacked them grabbing them by the throat and throwing them at a building, knocking them out cold, as I looked up Olivia was already unconscious and thrown into a car before I could stop it. I turned to find Luna laying on the floor on her front, coated in soot and blood barely able to keep herself awake, a man had bent down to her looking at her in amusement.

“Need a hand Cap?” I looked up and found Sam was the first to make it to us, he swooped down and kicked the man away from Luna before landing next to him, he repeatedly punched him in the face till he was out cold, I went back to fighting off a few others knocking them back ,they decided that they didn't need to fight anymore ran off towards hidden cars, knowing they got what they come for and fled the scene, I rushed over to Luna and threw myself to my knees, grabbing her small form in my arms.

“Hey doll, wake up, please?!” I bent my head to her chest and could hear a slow, but steady  rythem of a heartbeat, I took a deep breath and looked towards Sam. “We need to get her to the tower,  ** NOW! ** ” Sam just nodded his head and took Luna from me before flying off towards the tower, I heard sirens in the distance coming towards me, I picked up my phone and went through my contacts till I found Fury’s.

“What is it Captain?” Fury said in a displeased tone.

“I need damage taken care of, I’ll send the details to you now but I cannot stand around the scene anymore I have to get back to the tower” I looked around, blood on the floor, car pieces everywhere, but what shocked me was the man that Sam had knocked out was trying to limp away. I gritted my teeth and ended the call with Fury before I even realized what I was doing. I sprinted towards him and grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed him to the floor. “Where did you take Olivia?!”.

The man chuckled and coughed up blood, I turned him around and gasped,  _ Rumlow _ . Why doesn't it surprise me that this prick managed to stay alive when we destroyed all of Hydra  bases. “Wouldn’t you like to know Rogers” I slammed his face into the ground again, making him groan and cough. He laughed even more at me spitting out blood on my shoes. “Now is that how you treat an old friend aye Stevie boy”. I snarled at him before slamming his face into the ground one more time, knocking him out cold. I stood up, glaring down at  Rumlow’s body.

“Put your hands in the air!” I turned round to see a young officer pointing his gun at me, before realizing who I was and put it back into his holster. “Captain America? What are you doing?” He seemed shocked and a bit star struck. I walked over to him and gave him the basics of what had happened and asked him for his cuffs and for a ride to take  Rumlow back to the tower for further interrogating. He smiled and couldn’t hand me the cuffs any quicker, fumbling trying to get them off his belt. I thanked him and cuffed  Rumlow taking him to the nearest squad car, shoving him not so gently into the back where I sat with him. The officer kept going on about how he was such a huge fan and so was his twin boys, I laughed and promised I would send a gift for his boys as a proper thank you for his service.

We made it back to the tower, where Fury and Agent Hill was waiting for me with a few other agents, I dragged a now half-conscious  Rumlow and shoved him towards them to put him in the holding cells whilst I debriefed Fury on what happened, how Hydra is Definity behind the missing people, how Luna's friend was also an enhanced as has been taken by them, Fury frowned and left with Agent Hill to go to  Rumlow I turned and started walking towards the elevator, before I could press the button the door opened with a frantic Sam.

“You need to get upstairs  ** NOW ** !” He had pure panic in his eyes and I nodded I got in the elevator and pushed the button to the medical floor, Hands clenched and shaking, praying that Luna was safe.

** Stark Tower - Medical Wing B **

** (LUNA’S POV) **

_ A young girl was on the wing in the playground, there wasn’t many kids or adults were about, probably as it was still quite early, she swung her legs back and forth slightly just to move but not go fast or high. She glanced over to her mother who was on the phone, presumably to the hospital again, she sighed and jumped off the swing and walked towards the climbing frame. A older man stopped her, he was wearing a grey hoodie with a hat, just above his eyes, she looked at him questioningly before attempting to walk around him where he had stopped her again. _

_ “Excuse me please sir” She said with a small, forced smile. _

_ “You here on your own little one?” He glanced around and then looked back down at her, showing a dark, scary grin. The little girl shuddered and shook her head. _

_ “No, I’m with my Mommy, and she told me not to talk to strangers” she went to turn around about to dash to her mum before he grabbed her roughly by the arm. “Let me go!” she went to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand. _

_ “None of that Princess, me and you are  _ _ gonna _ _ go and get some ice cream, would you like that?” He smiled tears appearing at the corner of her eyes, she's closed them tight and started shaking, she could feel dark energy starting to flow through her, black spider like veins started appearing from her hands and up her arms, towards her neck and face, the man stopped smiling and looked her over, slowly  _ _ realsing _ _ her. Her eyes shot open, no sign of white or her sparkling silver, they was  _ _ jsut _ _ pure black, the man screamed and ran off, the  _ _ girls _ _ mother ran over towards her. _

_ “Luna look at me! Wake up!” she begged. _

** WAKE UP! **

I shot up and screamed, from the dream and pain that was searing up my back and the back of my head. I felt tears begin to prick in the corner of my eyes and I could feel myself shaking, I tried taking deep, calming breaths in, regulating my heart. Once I was calm enough, I looked around and noticed medical equipment everywhere, an IV was in my arm whilst heart monitor wires were attached to my chest. I tried to focus on why I was here, then it felt like a slap in the face, everything  tat had happened before I blacked out.  _ Oh shit, Olivia!! _ I tried to stand and hissed as pain spread throughout my body, I sat back down and took deep breaths, trying not to vomit at the pain.

The door opened to a tall, thin blonde woman walking in slowly with a caring smiling on her face, she looked familiar but I couldn’t think of where I had seen her before. I braced myself incase this was one of the people who attacked me. She walked over cantingly and took a seat next to my bed, I held my breath and stared at her, waiting for her next move.

“You don’t need to be on edge with me, you're safe now, Sam brought you here last night” She gave me a sympathetic smile and I let go of the breath I was holding.

“Where am I? Where's Olvia and Steve?” I could feel my heartbeat quickening, what if they're seriously injured, or worse, dead? I started panicking and my hand  started to shake, the woman softly took my hand in hers and rubbed soothingly.

“Steve is on his way here last I heard, but I’m sorry as far as I know your friend was taken by the people who attacked you” my eyes went wide and I yanked my hand away from her, gripping onto the bed and trying to calm myself, I could feel darkness within me.

“go” She looked at me with her eyebrow cocked and a sad expression, she glanced down at my arms where black veins started appearing. She needs to go, now! “ ** LEAVE THIS FUCKING ROOM IF YOU DON’T WANT TO DIE”  ** she stood frantically from the chair, I knew my eyes were black, but that was the least of my problems, if she didn’t leave, she wouldn’t leave this room alive. She hit the emergency button before running out of the room bumping to Sam, screaming that they needed Steve here.

I felt my dark powers swirling around my body and I was losing control, I couldn’t contain it, I screeched as I felt my powers burning inside me, needing release, the chair and medical equipment started being flung around the room, crashing against the walls and windows,  _ calm down Luna, you need to calm down, _ I kept chanting to myself but my body betrayed me. I heard a crash and turned to see the door was kicked open by Steve.

“Luna?!” He looked scared and panicked. Hot tears started sliding down my face, I screamed and begged for him to leave, but he kept trying to edge closer, the current from my powers being too powerful to get close, he kept trying to dodge it all but was hit by the monitor in the chest, throwing him back against the wall. That’s when it started getting worse, I couldn’t control my emotions or my power making it even stronger I felt my body slowly lift off the bed into the air, sharp, black crystals started appearing around the room, the chair that the woman had sat flew towards me, I scrunched my eyes shut but felt no impact, I opened them slowly, the chair was floating inches away from my face, before breaking apart into pieces, smashing against the windows and causing them to start cracking. 

A doctor slowly made her way in towards Steve to check if he was alright, she slid a syringe to him and tried helping him up before the force of my powers threw her out the room. Steve stood up painstakingly slowly, try to get his footing before trying to reach me again, he dodged and slid making his way to me, I turned my head slowly at him, tears still sliding down my face, begging for help. He managed to grab my arm before jabbing the needle into it and slowly releasing the contents in, I felt woozy instantly and the darkness slowly dissipating as my body fell to the bed, Steve held his arms out and lowered me into the bed.

“It’s okay doll, I’m here, you're OK, everything is going to be fine” I nodded my head, knowing he was trying to comfort me. My vision started to go fuzzy and I gripped his hand leting out a pathetic whimper, he interlocked his fingers with mine and I started blacking out. “Sleep doll, I’ll be here when you wake up” I sightly squeezed his hand before I lost conscious.

** (STEVE’S POV) **

I watched Luna’s face as she finally went under and her breathing went from erratic to normal. I waited a few minutes before gently releasing her and rolled her on her side, propping a pillow behind her hoping that it would relieve some pressure off her back. I looked over to the door, well where there used to be a door and saw Fury with a seriously pissed off face. He shook his head “What the fuck just happened?”. I gritted my teeth and looked at Luna’s sleeping face one more time before l eaving the room to talk to Fury. “You didn’t tell me you had a little girlfriend who could fuck shit up without even touching anything” I glared at him to which he scoffed at.

“She’s not my girlfriend  ** AND ** I had no idea that she was capable of any of this” I sighed and rubbed my hands down my face. “I had no idea she was an enhanced, she kept herself to herself only telling me a few things about her life, I... I need to protect her” Fury just rolled his eyes and started walking away.

“Just keep her from wrecking any more rooms, I expect a meeting with her when she's more.... docile”. I clenched my jaw and walked back into the room, standing over her, I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and watched her and she was taking soft, even breaths. I felt the need to protect her, I let her down by letting Olivia get taken, I won’t let the same thing happen to her, god knows what Hydra are doing with the enhanced people they took, nothing good would come from it. I walked over to where a group of shards were sticking out a wall and touch it, it felt freezing cold. I stepped away when I could feel something dark projecting off the shards and walked back to Luna, I would get the whole story from her, but for now she needed to rest. I looked over her body, she had stitches on her forehead, dried blood smudged over face and her body was covered in deep, dark bruises, soot and more dried blood, I frowned, knowing I could of protected her more if she had opened up to me, I left the room to get a drink and a new chair and took a seat back next to her, holding her dainty hand, I didn't realise how tired I was until i felt my eyes slowly closing involuntarily, I rested my head on her bed and nodded off.


	6. R.I.P Chadwick Boseman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter 💔

R.I.P Chadwick Boseman

1976-2020

🖤💔 my heart goes out to his family & friends 💔🖤

**Wakanda forever 🖤**


	7. Fucking Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "she looked at me with so much fear like I was a freak. As I grew up she avoided me as much as she could, I became socially distant from anyone and everyone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING : SCENES OF TORTURE, IF YOU CAN NOT READ SCENES LIKE THIS PLEASE SKIP THE ENDING.

**Stark Tower – The Lab**

**(STEVE’S POV)**

I received a call from Tony asking for assistance in the lab, I exited the elevator and walked through the glass doors, Bruce was sitting at a desk looking through a microscope giving me a small wave without looking up. I walked over to where Tony sitting down on top of a desk, focusing on a video, I looked closely and realised it was footage from the incident in Luna’s medical room, I leaned against the door frame and waited for him to say whatever he was gonna say. 

“Well that was shockingly awesome” he paused the screen and turned to face me with an amused smiled. “Who knew your little girlfriend was an enhanced” I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Why are you even watching that?” I asked exasperated. 

“Fury sent a note to all of us, explaining why we all thought the building was about to explode” he hopped off the desk and walked over to me, patting my shoulder. “Don’t worry Cap, its an easy fix” He grinned and I snorted. 

“Not what I was worried about but OK, we know that Hydra is behind all of this, but I don’t know how, we annihilated all of their bases and destroyed any files they had” I frowned and Tony put his hand to his chin in thought. 

“Maybe a hidden base that only top levels knew about? At least we know what they're after, the real question is **why** are they after enhanced beings?”. We felt a small breeze pass us and Pietro appeared next to us. 

“Is my printessa OK? I heard about everything that happened” I gritted my teeth; how dare he call Luna his. I quickly let out a breath, acting like his words didn’t affect me, Tony chuckled and walked back over to his desk fiddling with a few gadgets and plans. 

“She’s fine, they had to move her to a different room” I looked him up and down seeing his body relax slightly. “Did you know?” He raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” He didn’t seem like he was lying but it wouldn’t be the first time Pietro had withheld secrets. 

“That she is also an enhanced” I stared right into his eyes, his mouth opened and he gasped. 

“ **SHE’S A WHAT?!”** He seemed generally shocked, good. I walked over to the screen Tony had been watching and Pietro followed. I clicked rewind and played it from the beginning. His eyes went wide, not leaving the screen till it was finished. I looked down and saw his fists were clenched, the video stopped at the aftermath of the room, Black shards piercing form the walls, furniture ripped apart and, on the floor, windows that were bulletproof cracking. “She never said a word, never showed signs of anything like this” He had a small frown on his face, he looked a bit sad, maybe he considered Luna a close friend. 

“Her friend Olivia was also an enhanced, Hydra sent people to kidnap he and managed to get away with her before we could stop them, I managed to save Luna with Sam’s help” I sighed and Pietro held a angry glare at the screen. 

“Fucking Hydra! I will find those bastards and kill each and every single one of them!” before he could run off, I grabbed his arm tightly. 

“I know how you feel, but we have no leads yet on where they are or why they’re even taking enhanced beings, which means you **and** your sister need to be more careful, did you speak to her earlier?” His body relaxed and he nodded, he knew I was right even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

“Yes, she and Vision are coming to stay at the tower to help us” I nodded and let go of his arm, he slightly rubbed at it before saying goodbye and dashed off. 

“I wonder if Luna will allow me to test her powers” I shot a glare over to Tony, what the hell was he thinking. 

“You saw what she did to the medical room, you really want her losing control in your precious lab?” He huffed at me. 

“Maybe if she lets me test them, I could create gadgets to help her control them, and whilst we’re at it maybe she knows of other enhanced beings that we could find and shelter before Hydra finds out about them” He stared at me earnestly and a little desperately, I knew he wouldn’t want Hydra to get their hands on more power but I also know Tony wanted to create and play with new gadgets. 

“I can ask” He beamed at me “ **But!** If she says no you cannot keep pestering her!” I doubt my words got through to him, he looked excited like a kid at Christmas. I said my goodbye and headed back to Luna, hoping she wasn’t awake yet without me there. 

**Stark Tower - Medical Room**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

I could feel someone holding my hand and rubbing small circles on the back of it, I slowly tried opening my eyes, I felt groggy and worn out. I turned my head slightly and saw Steve sitting there, one hand in mine and the other holding a book, he must have felt my eyes on him as his shot up and looked at me, his eyes were full of relief, then swapped with worry, he put the pad down and brought his other hand to my cheek, stroking it soothingly. 

“Hey there” he said in a small, calm tone. I smiled slightly and relished in his hand stroking my cheek gently. 

“Hey” I said barely a whisper. 

“Are you feeling OK? I can get a nurse if you’re in pain or anything?” I could hear the worry in his voice and gently squeezed his hand. 

“I’m OK for now” I looked around and saw I was in a different room, I started to panic. “The woman? The woman that was here, is she OK? I didn’t … I didn’t hurt her, did I?” I could feel tears prickling my eyes and he lowered his hand from my cheek and held my hand with both of his bringing it to his mouth and giving it a small peck, I felt the panic slowly subside. 

“That was Pepper Potts, and she is fine she ran to get help, just take deep breaths and try not to worry about anything for now, OK?” I took a deep, shaky breath and he smiled; his hand didn’t stop rubbing soothing circles on my hand. “We need to talk... About, well about everything” My heart started beating faster as I felt panic start to set in.” But! Not yet, I don’t want you to be more stressed out, so when you're feeling up to it, we can talk OK?” I nodded, taking in deep breaths, there was a knock at the door, Steve looked at me seeing if I wanted any visitors, I nodded my head and gave a weak smile. He stood up and walked over, opening it up to a very nervous Ms. Potts. 

“Is it OK to come in?” She was obviously worried, and why wouldn’t she be. 

“Please come in” She smiled and walked over to me taking Steve’s seat whilst he stayed leaning across the door frame, keeping watch over us, she looked into my eyes with worry. “I owe you a massive apology Ms. Potts, I haven’t lost control like that in a very, **very** long time, I could have hurt you or worse” I blinked a few times trying to stop tears from forming in my eyes. 

She slowly took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze “Please call me Pepper, you have nothing to apologise about, I’m sorry all of this has happened, I should have waited for Steve or Sam to be here to tell you what had happened, it might have made you less stressed, and don’t worry about the other room, Tony can pay for it to be fixed” She gave a wink and I chuckled, slightly squeezing her hand back, she slid it out and stood up. “I need to go do some paperwork but you should be able to leave tomorrow, Tony has also offered for you to stay at the tower in one of the guest bedrooms, if you want, seeing as your old apartment may be compromised” I groaned, if those men know that I also have powers it won't take them long before they come for me too, maybe staying at the tower will be the best course of action for now. 

“Thank you, Ms.... Pepper, I might just take you up on that offer” she smiled and nodded her head, she took her phone out and started calling Tony to get one of guest rooms set up if I do decide to stay. She left the room and Steve came to sit back down next to me. 

“About Tony.... I said I’d ask this because if I didn’t, he would probably pester you relentlessly but he’d like to test your powers in his lab...” He looked apologetically and I sighed. 

“My powers.... they’re not very stable, I barely use them in case they ever get out of control, I have never lost control like that since I was a young girl... this was mild compared to what had happened in the past” I frowned and Steve took my hand in his again, comforting me, I know he wouldn’t force an answer out of me, I felt tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. “I hurt my mother and after I did our relationship was never the same, she looked at me with so much fear like I was a freak. As I grew up she avoided me as much as she could, I became socially distant from anyone and everyone”. 

“If I’m being honest... I think you should give Tony a chance at testing your powers, you never know if the technology genius can help create something to keep your powers in control, but that is only if you want to, no one is forcing you to do anything, you are free to come and go, you won’t be a prisoner here, **I promise you”** He was looking at me so earnestly that I could only let out a small laugh before squeezing his hand again. 

I took a deep breath, I made up my mind. “OK, Once I’m out of here, I’ll talk to Tony about testing my powers, and I will stay here, if anyone can help e find Olivia, it will be you guys. Not to mention there's this super, hot guy living here who I wouldn’t mind seeing more of” He chuckled and I couldn’t help but tease him. “Yeah Sam is super attractive, I mean have you seen those biceps?” I let out a squeal when he pinched my hand and we both started laughing, no matter how bad my situation was, just being around Steve made me feel safe and calm. Sam eventually came and visited with some food and drinks , we joked around and made Steve jealous, I had a lot of fun. 

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**(** **OLIVIA’S POV)**

I tried opening my eyes, but all I could see was darkness, my hands were restrained behind my back and my body being dragged against a cold, hard floor. My body was shaking from fear and I felt weak, I couldn’t get my powers to work. It felt like I was being dragged for ages till I felt someone untie my arms and slammed my body, back first, onto what I’m guessing was a table, I thrashed about which earned me a hard, painful smack across the cheek, I stopped thrashing as they continued to tie my hands, legs and chest down in restraints, I could hear people speaking but I couldn’t understand them, was that Russian? 

“ _Give her a mild sedative, I don’t want her starting a fire in my lab”_

_“Yes sir”_

I felt a prick in my arm making me wince, I started to feel a little woozy but not like I did when they kidnapped me. I started hyperventilating and tried to calm myself, I didn’t want to be hit again. 

“ _Put the shock collar on her too, and we will begin her training today, take her blind fold off to, I want to have a chat with her”_

They ripped off whatever was covering my eyes off and I squinted at the sudden brightness, I looked around, I was in some weird room, with weird equipment I turned and saw three men standing away from me, two were in the black outfits, they must have been the ones who kidnapped me and a guy is a lab or doctor coat, one of the men in black came over to me with a strange device on it, I started panicking as he wrapped it around my throat and locked it he went back to the others and the lab coat guy came over and lent over my face looking right into my eyes. 

“Hello dear” I felt nauseous, he gave me this ugly grin and his breath stank, if I wasn’t tied down, I’d headbutt the prick. “You must be wondering why you’re here and that will be answered soon, but for now I’m going to give you so rules that you must follow. One; do not try to start a fight, two; do not try to use your powers unless you have been given permission three; do not speak unless you're spoken to and four; you will address and answer me as master, do you understand?” 

Was he actually being serious? Two can play this game, his face was still looking at me so I spat in his face and snarled at him “Go fuck yourself!” He frowned and got a tissue out of his pocket and wiped his face, he looked angry, I was slowly starting to regret that decision. 

“I did warn you, now you will see what happens when you don’t follow rules” he pulled out a small remote out of his pocket and click a button, I shrieked as I felt a strong, electrical current flow from the collar all the way down to my toes. My body shook and I wailed begging for it to stop. He clicked another button and the current stop; my body went limp as I panted, tears falling from my eyes. “That was just a taster, now answer me, **do you understand the rules?** ” I tried to catch my breath, but as I didn’t answer quick enough, he clicked his tongue and then clicked another button on the remote, an even stronger current went through my body and I could smell burning flesh, the three men started laughing whist my body shook, foam forming in my mouth, I couldn't speak, couldn’t beg for this to stop, to tell them I’d comply! All I could do was lay there taking the pain, I felt wetness between my legs as I couldn’t hold my own bladder, the current was lowered but wasn’t stopped. I don’t know how much time passed before the power was switched off and I passed out from the pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and Gals! Will hopefully have next chapter out by Saturday <3 hope you're all staying safe :)


	8. Hello F.R.I.D.A.Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like what you see there Cap?” I gave a flirty smile and his cheeks started to tint red. I walked over to him and looked up at him, why did he have to be so damn tall. “You know.... it’s not polite to stare”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some facts might be wrong, I tried to recollect everything I knew and even googled stuff, but the chapter is slightly longer :')

**STARK TOWER**

**(** **LUNA’S POV)**

I was finally discharged from the medical wing, showered and dressed in fresh clothes that Sam grabbed me from my apartment, we made our way up to the living quarters of stark tower. We walked into the living room where the red-haired woman from the bar was, she was sitting next to a dark-haired, scruffy looking man, they were playing cards. “Hey guys, look who we brought with us” they both looked up and the red-head's eyes went wide, the scruffy guy gave a lazy grin. “You’ve met Natasha before and this here is my buddy Bucky” the both stood up and came over to us Natasha gave me a small hug checking me over to see if I was seriously injured. 

“I’m glad you’re not hurt prekrasnny” She let me go and gave me a gorgeous smile, I smiled back feeling my cheeks heat up at little. I don’t know what she called me but whatever it was sounded hot. 

Bucky held out a hand, a metal one?! My eyes went wide whilst looking over it and he slowly retracted it. “Oh my god I’m sorry I didn’t mean to stare like that!” I quickly apologised whilst he smiled shyly. 

“It’s OK, I’m used to it” He said in a gruff voice. I held my hand out to him and he looked shocked, he slowly placed it on top so I could have a thorough look at it. He seemed really shy at first but I was so intrigued by it that I didn’t realise everyone has smirks on their faces. I looked up and my felt my face flush as I quickly dropped his hand. 

I let out a little cough. “I’m sorry that must have been a bit embarrassing for you. It’s just that... that your arm is really cool” I let out a huff as everyone started laughing and Bucky shook his head with a sly grin on his face. 

He looked towards Steve. “Told ya, everyone loves the metal arm” Steve rolled his eyes causing me to giggle, Bucky turned and winked at me before walking back over to sit down and Natasha joined hi, probably to finish off the game they were in the middle of. Sam’s phone dinged, he looked down at it quickly, eyes scanning over the screen before returning it to his pocket. 

“I’ll be back in a bit, Tony asked me to come and try out a new gadget for my wings” Sam gave us a small wave before walking off back to the elevator, Steve turned to me and ushered me towards another set of doors. 

I could hear Bucky whisper something to Natasha. “Neudivitel'no, chto Stiv ne perestayet govorit' o ney, ona velikolepna”.Maybe I’ll ask them to teach me some Russian. 

“This is where the bedrooms are on this floor, including mine and Bucky’s”. We walked down the hallway until we reached a spare bedroom, which was next to Steve’s. He opened it up, the bedroom was beautifully decorated, a king-sized bed placed near the big windows, beautiful art adorns the walls with a walk-in closet that was bigger than my bedroom at my apartment. 

“Woah, this room is amazing!” I walked around the room studying it with glee, I probably looked like an excited child at Christmas, I heard Steve trying to muffle a laugh behind me and I shot him a playful glare. He walked over to me, god he was so handsome. 

“If you ever need someone and I’m not here you can ask F.R.I.D.A.Y for help” Who the heck was Friday? He must have sensed my confusion and chuckled. “F.R.I.D.A.Y?” 

“Hello Mr. Rogers, what can I help you with?” I jumped at the unknown voice. Steve started laughing. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y Is Tony’s AI, just call out for her and she’ll answer immediately” I took a breath and gave him a nod “F.R.I.D.A.Y this is Luna, make sure to help her whenever she needs it”. 

“Mr. Stark has already programed her in my system Mr. Rogers, but as per your request I shall help her to my full ability” the AI had a bit of a snarky tone, I loved it. I looked around the room again and made a mental note to get some new clothes and some toiletries. I turned around to Steve and saw he was staring at me, I sniggered at him as he tried to turn his face away as he just got caught staring. He let out an embarrassed cough and I couldn’t help but tease him. 

“Like what you see there Cap?” I gave a flirty smile and his cheeks started to tint red. I walked over to him and looked up at him, why did he have to be so damn tall. “You know.... it’s not polite to stare”. 

He crossed his arms and smirked. “Can’t help staring when there's an amazing view in front of me” **oof!** Flirty son of a bitch. 

“Oh really? Then you wouldn’t mind me staring back” I threw a little wink and hit and he moved a bit closer, I watched as his finger slyly went down from my side till his hand rested on my hip. I looked up at him, feeling my heart beating faster, we stared at each other till his head slowly dipped down to me as I went on my tip toes to meet him face to face. His soft lips connected to mine in a small, short kiss, he pulled slightly back, staring at my eyes to make sure this was alright, I responded by kissing him first this time. 

What started off as small, little pecks turned into deeper, hotter kisses, I parted my lips and he plunged his tongue in my mouth causing me to let out a moan, which only spurred him on. His other hand went up from back and went behind my head holding me in place, he was leaving me breathless and I absolutely loved it, my hands fisted in his shirt at his chest trying to bring him even closer. We broke apart for a split second before both of his hands went under my thighs and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around him whilst my arms wrapped around his neck to cling to him, his lips met mine again as he pushed me against the wall, slightly grinding his pelvis, showing his obvious arousal, making me even wetter, I sucked on his bottom lip causing him to moan, his moans were sensual and I **needed** to hear them more. 

Before we could go any further, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead, leaving us both as panting messes. “Fuck Luna” I smirked and gave him a small peck on the cheek. “We should slow down, you just got out the medical wing and I still need to take you on a proper date” I huffed but nodded my head, I know we should but a little messing around wouldn’t hurt right? He rubbed his nose against mine and gave me another soft kiss before slowly lowering me back down, he wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug savouring the moment. And then the mood was killed when his phone started ringing, he let out a groan the same time as I did, one of his arms releasing me to get his phone out of his pocket, he huffed and answered it. 

“What?” you could hear the annoyance in his tone. 

“Well hell to you too Cap, I was wondering if you had asked Luna about my little project?” he rolled his eyes and looked down to me, I gazed into his beautiful, blue eyes. 

“Yes, I did and she said she will, but she hasn’t even settled in yet, I've literally just shown her, her bedroom. Let her sort herself out and I’ll bring her down whenever she wants to start” I raised an eyebrow at him, my curiosity piqued, he pulled me tighter and I giggled. 

“Wait.... you're with her now? In her bedroom? Well, well Cap I thought you were a wine a....” He cut him off mid-sentence letting out a little annoyed sigh, so I decided to squeeze him to sooth him. 

“I take it that was Mr. Stark, and he’s being as impatient as you said” I didn’t miss the eye roll as his other hand came back to cuddle me again. 

“Yeah, but don’t worry we don't need to go there tonight, he can wait like any normal person out there” I rested my head against his chest and let out a little hum. 

“I don’t mind going, but I could definitely have someone to eat first” I felt his chest shake as he laughed and it was like music to my ears. 

“Sure, do you want take out?” I moaned and first thing that came to my head was Chinese take away, I licked my lips and he let out a little growl, I looked up at him and he dipped his head and gave me another deep kiss, I panted as he released me and walked towards the door. 

“Don’t let anyone else see you licking your like that, it's too sexual” I laughed and he let out a huff. I followed him out to sort out food. 

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**(HYDRA SCIENTIST’S POV)**

“Another failure” I glared angrily down at the body of a test subject, this subject had super strength, but clearly, he didn't have a super strong brain since his body rejected the brainwashing and super soldier serum, his body was shaking in fits, heartbeat was erratic and blood was leaking out of his eyes, nose and mouth. I clicked my tongue waiting for the failure to just die so I could move on to the next. Finally, he flat lined, I threw his chart on top of him and ordered some soldiers to throw his body in the incinerator. I picked up the next chart for subject seven, female, aged twenty-six, fire powers. I glanced at the girl strapped down to the table, tears pooling in her eyes. I strode over to her connecting her to the monitors, ignoring her as she begged to be let go. I glared at her and clicked the remote to her shock collar, she let out a shriek and wailed. I bent down and smirked at her as I turned off the collar. 

“Test subject seven, I will be administering half the serum dose to see if she can handle it, will administer the rest if she shows no sign of failure” I finished speaking in the recorder, placing it down on the tray next to a syringe full of the serum, she started thrashing in her restraints as I went to pick it up so I struck her hard across the cheek, causing a small gash on the side. “Shut the fuck up!” I hissed at her whilst she sobbed. I picked up the syringe and jabbed it into her arm making her flinch and cry, I rolled my eyes pushing down to half and pulled it out, watching the monitors for any signs of rejection, I picked up the recorder again. “Heartbeat has picked up slightly but not erratic, breathing is slightly shallow but mainly from the subject being emotional, will wait half an hour and finish administering the rest of the serum, hopefully this subject will react better than the last six” I clicked stopped and waited till my alarm went off, stating that it had been half hour. 

Grabbing the syringe again and jabbing it in the same arm of the young girl, waiting for another failure, but it never came, instead her heartbeat stayed the same, her once brown eyes now turned to a fire red, brown hair turned orange and skin turned ashy grey. “Subject seven is showing signs powers being more enhanced, skin, eyes and hair have now changed colour, will be putting subject under hypnosis next”. 

**Stark Tower – Tony’s Lab**

**(STEVE’S POV)**

After having Chinese take-out, Luna and I headed won to Tony’s lab. I looked over to Bruce’s desk but he wasn’t there, _odd,_ I made a mental note to find him next time so Luna could meet him, we walked over to Tony’s side of the lab and knocked on the glass door. He looked up from his desk and his eyes went wide, a Cheshire cat type grin formed on his face and he ran excitedly to the door, swinging it open and grabbing Luna by the hand and dragging her into the room, I rolled my eyes and let out a a dry laugh and walked in, shutting the door softly behind me. 

“I’m so happy you’re here!!” Tony was practically bouncing around the room, cleaning up files and blue prints off his desk, moving his chairs round shoving her down and moving another to sit next to her. I see a timid smile on her face and out of reflex I stood by her putting my hand on her should to comfort her, the action wasn’t missed by Tony who looked between us then went on to talking Luna’s ear off. “I watched the video from the medical room over a hundred times and I’m just amazed by it, I have **never** seen anything like it in my life” she winced a little so I gripped her shoulder a little tighter, her hand reaching up and gripping mine slightly. Tony let out a little sigh, seeing he's obviously making her feel uncomfortable “Sorry, I get a little too excited, I just have so many ideas running through my head but until I can test your powers myself I won’t know what could or won’t work, and I **obviously** don’t want to push you too much but I would love to help as much as I can. Maybe I can even help so you could use those powers whilst you’re in control of them, especially against hydra”. 

I looked at Luna and she seemed confused. “What’s a hydra?” Tony looked at me and raised his brow at me. 

“Hydra was.... is a terrorist organisation that we thought we had completely destroyed. It all started during world war two and was ran by Nazi's led by some douchebag called red skull, he wanted to have complete world domination, but sucks for him it never worked, skip many years on Hydra reappeared and had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D and grew within the ranks, manipulating S.H.I.E.L.D and using the resources it had to, again, try to take over the world, we of course stopped it and found Steve’s ‘dead’ friend Bucky through it” Luna looked to me quickly, seemingly having more questions than before, before she could open her mouth Tony continued talking. “And of course, as Hydra’s motto goes _If a head is cut off, two more shall take its place._ We know what their goal will be, like a broken record they will want to have complete world dominance” He gave an eye roll and let out a exasperated sigh. “Which they’re using enhanced beings for this time, which means you are not safe if they find out that you’re also an enhanced”. 

Luna’s eyes were watering, knowing that this is more dangerous than some random stalker. I let my hand slide off her shoulder and bent down on my knees so I was looking up slightly at her, her hands were balled and, in her lap, clenching tightly making her knuckles go white. I looked over at Tony, lifting my chin towards the door hoping he would give us a minute. He looked at me curiously then it dawned on him what I was asking. “I erm... I’m just going to go ask Brucie some questions, be right back” He scurried out of the room, closing the door gently. I looked back at Luna who had her eyes shut tight, tears spilling down her cheeks and her lips quivering, I gently wiped them with my thumb as she opened her eyes and my eyes went wide, the beautiful silver was disappearing and going black. I looked at her arms and faint black, spider-like veins now appearing. 

“Hey!” I gently cupped her face, leaning my forehead against hers. “You’re safe Luna, please, calm down, I’m here” I kept repeating that over and over, hoping it would get through to her, slowly she started exhaling, the black veins disappearing and her eyes going back to that amazing silver, I smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips. “It’s OK doll, I promised you I will keep you safe, trust me, please?” I instantly felt her nod her head, she moved her head off mine and rested it on my should as she wrapped her arms and my neck holding me tightly. I hugged her back, rubbing soothing circles on it with one hand, the moment was ruined when we heard someone let out a cough. We let go and looked towards Tony. 

“Sooooo..... Brucie wasn’t there to answer my questions but no matter! I think it would be best to let you have some rest and maybe start tomorrow? Or whenever you’re comfortable with... all of this” Luna nodded, her eyes drooping slightly indicating that she’s had enough of today, all the information swimming in her thoughts. I stood up and held my hand out, she took it with ease standing up, giving Tony a small wave and headed back to the elevator. We stood in silence, hand in hand still waiting till we reached our floor. 

She was the first to break the silence. “Did Hydra do that to Bucky’s arm?” I sighed and lent my back against the elevator wall. 

“He originally lost his arm during world war two, when I thought he had actually died, but Hydra found his body and preserved him, creating a prosthetic arm, they tortured and brain washed him mercilessly, creating the ‘winter soldier’. He was a bastard to fight but I eventually got through to him and got him on our side.... But he still has of nightmares of it all, so if you hear screaming or crying at night, just stay in your room I can deal with it. It doesn’t happen a lot but he thrashes about and with his metal arm its dangerous” I glanced over at her; I didn’t know if that was sympathy in her eyes but I continued “I can move you to a different floor if you want? I just thought you’d wanna be close to someone who knew you more than the others”. 

“No, it’s fine, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep properly at the moment anyways.... There are so many questions I have but... There’s so much I’m processing already, adding more to that I think my brain will explode” she gave a small laugh and squeezed my hand. “I’ll be OK, don’t worry”. I smiled and faced the doors as we arrived at our floor, I walked her straight to her room and stood by waiting for her to go in., she opened it but didn’t go in, just staring in the room. “What happens if I have nightmares?” I looked at her quizzing realising she was slightly shaking. 

“Then I will be there for you” I said taking her into my arms hugging her. She snuggled in closer and held onto me tightly, both of us reveling in the warmth and comfort of each other before we slowly let go, she got on her tip toes and gave me a small peck, saying goodnight before walking into her room, closing the door till I heard a click. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, till I felt like someone was behind me, I turned my head quickly noticing Bucky was standing there with a huge smirk on his face. “NOT A WORD!” I huffed out causing him to laugh dryly. 

“Well, well, well the prude isn't such a prude after all!” I rolled my eyes walking past him with a slight shove going into my room, hearing him still laughing as he walked away to his room. I headed towards the bathroom looking at my flushed face and smiled. _What is the woman doing to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Russian is wrong... blame Google :')
> 
> prekrasnny - Beautiful.
> 
> Neudivitel'no, chto Stiv ne perestayet govorit' o ney, ona velikolepna - No wonder Steve doesn't stop talking about her, she's gorgeous.


	9. First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stared down at my hands in shock, knowing that I just took someone's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more insight in Luna and Olivia's past, will be bringing more characters in the next chapter.

**Stark Tower – Luna's Room**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

A few days passed before I felt comfortable in testing out my powers in Tony’s lab, I stood in the shower calming myself, I knew this would be a good thing, Tony is a brilliant man and I hope he’ll help me be able to control my powers. I sighed and tried to shake off the last anxious feeling, stepping out the shower I wrapped myself in a soft, fluffy blanket and headed to the bedroom. I nearly yelped when I saw Steve just entering my room, his eyes locked onto mine and then made their way up and down my body before his face went bright red and he ran out the room, I felt a similar blush on my face and neck, fanning myself to relieve some of the heat I heard him from outside my door. “Sorry Luna, I knocked a few times and I thought you might have been asleep, Tony is annoying me already waiting on you” I giggled, I could almost see the tired look on Steve’s face. 

“I’ll be out in a minute, just got to stick some clothes on, you can meet me down there if you don’t want to wait around?” I already knew the answer but I felt bad that he would be waiting on me. 

“It’s OK, I’d rather wait for you up here than next to Tony” He sounded a bit dejected so I hurried on throwing some black leggings, a baggy black t-shirt and vans on before opening up the door to see Steve doing his signature pose, leaning his back against the wall, one leg slightly crossed over the other and his arms folded, deep in thought, _he’s so hot_. I walked to stand beside him but he seemed lost in thought, I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was there before standing on my tip toes and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He gasped a little and turned to me with a shocked face before it turned into a sexy smile. “Sorry I didn’t even realise you came out the room” I snorted and tugged on his arm making our way over to the elevator. Once inside he pushed the button to the labs floor and stood against the wall, fidgeting every so often. I glanced him up and down, something was on his mind and I needed to know. 

“Is something wrong?” I stared into his eyes, he took a deep breath and seemed to steel his nerves before turning to look at me properly, exhaling as he did. 

“I urmm....” I didn’t push him, I waited for him to speak. “Do you wanna go for a meal tonight...... with me?.... like... on a date?” He seemed really nervous and I laughed and took his hand in mine giving it a small squeeze. 

“I’d love to Steve” I gave him a bright smile, his shoulders instantly relaxed, he squeezed my hand back and pulled me in for a short kiss before the elevator doors opened, he let out a huff and slowly released me, walking out the elevator towards Tony’s part of the lab. As we were walking Steve stopped and said hello to someone, I peeked over to see a guy with scruffy brown hair, hunched over looking at a laptop screen. The man turned to look at us and gave a tired smile, standing up and walking over to us. 

“Hey Steve, you here for Tony” he shook hands with Steve before looking at me. “I’m sorry, we haven't met before have we? I’m Dr.Banner but just call me Bruce” He seemed quite shy as he held a hand out to me, I shook his hand before it clicked in my head, this is the hulk. 

“I’m Luna, it’s nice to me you Brucie” I crossed my arms as he let out a shocked gasp, I laughed and winked at him, Steve laughed beside me, both of us staring as Bruce’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, brows furrowed a little, I hope that eased his nerves a little. 

“I see Tony is having a bad influence on you” he rubbed his eyes and smiled back. He seemed lost in thought before his eyes stared into mine. “Oh!” he startled me and Steve a little before rushing small apologies. “You’re the one Tony wants to make gadget for, aren't you?” I nodded before he rubbed his chin in thought. “If you don’t mind, could I come and see when he’s testing out your powers? And Maybe do a few, small tests of my own?” I griped my arms slightly, letting out a small breath. I nodded my head, not paying attention to the worried gaze Steve was giving me. Bruce rushed over to his laptop closing it and bringing it with him as the three of us headed towards Tony’s lab. 

Steve didn’t bother knocking, he just opened the door for us and we headed inside, Tony already fiddling with tech and gadgets ready for today's testing. He quickly glanced at us and smiled before rushing around the lab sorting things out. There was a room adjacent, not particularly big, a few plastic chairs in the middle and some other small items sat on a table. A screen separating the room itself and the lab, Tony stood beside me and put a hand on my shoulder, startling me slightly before I relaxed. “Sorry didn’t mean to startle you” smiling apologetically, I shook my head smiling back. “This room is where I’ll monitor your powers, in case a small incident might happen....” He trailed off slightly, I knew what he meant and I was thankful it wouldn’t be in the same room as others, I really didn’t want to hurt anyone else. “So once your inside I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y monitor your heart, brain waves etc. We’ll start off slow, only doing small tests before you feel comfortable enough to do more” He squeezed my shoulder slightly before rushing around the lab again, sorting out final settings to monitor me with the help of Bruce. 

“You can back out you know, Tony may be eccentric but he does care about your feelings in all of this” I looked up to see Steve now standing next to me instead, I smiled and leaned my head against him. 

“It’s fine, this will be a good thing for me, and a godo thing for other people's safety, I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me...... All of what’s happened with Liv, and all this Hydra shit, my emotions are on edge, who knows when I’ll explode again like in the medical ward, I want to avoid that as much as possible, and avoid hurting anyone.... especially you” I whispered the last part and he frowned a little, snaking his hand into mine and gripping it. 

He bent down to whisper in my ear “You could never hurt me doll” he squeezed my hand and let go as Tony came over to us. 

“Everything is set up and ready to go” He looked at Steve before turning his attention back to me. “If you’re not ready for this we can wait until you are, I know I've been pushy about this but I don’t wanna stress you out more” He looked at me worriedly as I let out a sigh, trying to ease my nerves. 

“It’s now or never Tony” I smiled and walked into the testing room. Bruce sat on the desk with his laptop resting on his thighs, Tony stood by some controls and Steve stood just to the left of the screen the separated us, his eyes not leaving me. Tony pushed a few buttons and typed something in before his head shot up to look at me. 

“OK, we’re ready, are you?” I nodded my head, he punched a few more things in before commanding F.R.I.D.A.Y to start monitoring me. “Alright, let’s start off with something small...” He quickly thought of what I could do before his eyes landed on the chairs next to me. “Let’s see you lift a chair and move it around, that OK?” I glanced over to the chair and the back to Tony, giving him a thumbs up before turning my body to face the chair. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes to focus, I exhaled slowly and raised my hand, pointing it toward the chair. Black veins starting running up arms, to my neck and face before my eyes slowly went pitch black. The chair ratted slightly before lifting off the ground, going higher until it reached the ceiling. I heard Tony and Bruce mumble a few things before asking me to move the chair around, I complied and slowly moved it around the room before it flung into the screen. I winced slightly, letting out an apology. 

“Don’t worry, the screen will protect us, you’re doing really well” Bruce complimented me, slightly easing my nerves. “can you do both chairs this time?” I lifted both hands, same as before the chairs rattled and lifted off the ground floating around aimlessly before I managed to settle them both down without crashing them into things. They started typing in things and mumbling things. I smiled, a memory surfacing in my mind. 

_Olivia and I stood in an empty factory, laughing as she showed me that she could juggle three, small balls of fire in her hands. I clapped and laughed as she gave a short bow, she sat next to me asking if I could show her something, anything. I took a deep breath and stood up facing towards the side, lifting my hands up and picking up random pieces of trash that was on the floor, they flew around the air causing breezes to fly by, Olivia’s eyes twinkled in delight, making me smile. We heard a bang, shocking us both as the trash fell to the floor, a security guard saw us, shouting profanities and telling us we shouldn't be in here, Olivia snorted and raised her arm to scare the guy off, I quickly grabbed it before she could_ _causing_ _her to burn my hand slightly. I yelped and she instantly stopped to grab my hand checking it over with an apologetic look on her face._

_Before we realised it, the guard was frightened, pointing a gun towards us, a shot rang out, I lifted my hands causing a massive, black shard to stand between us and the bullet but I wasn’t quick enough, the bullet grazed Liv’s arm causing her to scream out in pain, I felt anger boiling inside, my powers twitching in my fingers, I shot a glare over to the guard as he started trembling, I lifted my hands lifting him upwards, my powers squeezing at his throat, he gripped at his throat, panicking and struggling against my hold, I felt Liv shaking me trying to get me to release him before I snapped out of my thoughts and dropped him hard against the ground, he panted painfully as I looked worriedly over to Olivia, tears in her eyes and gripping me tightly._

_I apologised, looking back towards the guard who had somehow composed himself, gun in hand again shrieking at us, calling us freaks, I felt Olivia shaking in fear, I lifted my hand, a sharp, black shard shooting from my hand, hitting him directly between his eyes, his body fell limp, Olivia vomiting beside me. I stared down at my hands in shock, knowing that I just took_ _someone's_ _life._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I could hear people shouting at me, I looked up at Steve’s terrified face, Tony shouting at F.R.I.D.A.Y to get ready to neutralise me, whist Bruce hid behind the desk. I was confused before I looked around the room noticing shards appearing on the walls and ceiling, I took a sharp breath before lifting my hands, making the shard disintegrating into dust, my powers easing, the black veins disappearing as I slumped to my knees on the floor feeling drained, I heard the door unlock but I was too tired to look up before I felt strong arms wrap around me, whispering over and over again that I was safe and that he’s got me, I inhaled, taking in Steve's aftershave before blacking out. 

**(STEVE’S POV)**

I watched in awe as chairs flying around the room Luna was in, she seemed at ease as show lowered them back to the ground with a slight smile. I glanced over towards Tony and Bruce as they mumbled about her powers and scientific words that I didn’t understand, red lights and siren rang throughout the room shocking us three, I quickly turned to face Luna again, sucking in a breath, she was standing there, with a death stare towards nothing. I banged on the screen shouting her name, Tony and Bruce shouting at F.R.I.D.A.Y. I rushed towards the door trying to pry it open. 

“ **OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR TONY! I HAVE TO STOP HER!”** Tony either didn’t hear me or chose to ignore me and he kept typing in things, Bruce panicking, small green flashes on his skin as he huddled behind the desk. I gritted my teeth and banged against the screen again trying to get Luna to snap out of it After what felt like hours her eyes snapped to me, slowly turning form black to silver, realising what had happened. She looked so afraid as she lifted her hands to make the shards disappear. Tony unlocked the door and I rushed in as she fell to the floor on her knees. I gathered her body in my arms, squeezing tightly. “You’re safe doll, I’ve got you” I gripped her tightly trying to calm her before I felt her go slack against me, I exhaled sharply and looked at her tired face, tears streaking down her face, I looked at Tony who managed to calm Bruce down, both talking to each other. 

I looked back at Luna in my arms, wiping her tears away, I slid an arm under her legs and the other holding onto her as I lifted both of us off the ground, walking out the room. “I’m taking her back to her room, I’ll be staying with her till she wakes up” They nodded their heads, watching me as I walked towards the elevator, we arrived on our floor, Luna still out cold as I walked past the lounge room, Bucky giving me a curious look, I shook my head and went to Luna’s room, gently laying her down on her bed, I l took her shoes off and peeled the blankets back, placing the up to her shoulders. 

I brushed a few strands out of her face, bending down I pecked her forehead and went to walk away before I felt a small hand grip my arm, I shot a look at Luna, her eyes slightly open and her brows furrowed, she tugged slightly trying to bring me closer. I smiled and took my place next to her, my back slightly propped by the pillows with the blanket covering me slightly, she instantly shifted so her head with on my chest, one hand gripped onto me. I felt her slightly shaking so I took her small frame and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head, I heard her let out a content sigh before leaning back closing my eyes, slowly dozing off with her. 

**(TONY’S POV)**

Bruce and I watched as Steve carried Luna back to the elevator, Bruce let out a deep breath as I walked back to the console to watch the recording of Luna and her vitals. Bruce joined me, both of us watching curiously. Ideas shooting throughout my mind before they get too much, I rush over to the board to start drawing up plans and ideas, wiping out ones that were shit and replacing them with better. Ideas from implanting a chip in her body to a collar to bracelets and cuffs. Bruce still glued to the screen re-watching the vital monitoring over and over again. My mind wouldn’t stop as I filled the board, pieces of paper and blueprints, Bruce ran off to get make coffee before coming back with multiple cups. He started to input his own ideas, merging with some of mine. We went back and forth on ideas, to watching the clips again of Luna’s powers and vitals, back to more ideas. 

Hours later we settled on ten ideas out of hundreds, trying to narrow it down to the best one that would be best to help her control her powers. My vision kept going hazy and I could see it affecting Bruce too, as much to my dismay I recommended that we take a break before we burn ourselves out to which Bruce happily agreed to. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall, instantly crashing, his breaths were soft with a slight snore causing me to chuckle, I sat on the large lab table I had, feeling myself doze off, I laid down with an arm underneath my head, thoughts till flying around till they started going fuzzy and everything went dark. 

I woke up to the smell of coffee and turned my head to see Bruce sitting on a chair near me, fresh cup of coffee in his hand for me, I groaned as I sat up, feeling my back click in multiple places, I happily took the cup in my hand, inhaling the strong aroma before taking a sip and letting out a moan of pleasure making Bruce snort. We went back to throwing ideas about, going over the ones we already had. More hours passed and I looked up at the time realising it was now past midnight, I rubbed my hands down my face, letting out a tired sigh, I could hear Bruce letting out small grunts as he cracked his knuckles and stretched his joints. He looked at me and we both knew it was time to pause again, this time going to get a full rest and wake up refreshed. Bruce collected his laptop and some paperwork, leaving me on my own in the lab, I walked around picking up paper off the floor and throwing crumpled up balls into the bin. I headed towards the door giving the board one last glance, my eyes narrowed on a certain idea, sparking a new one in my mind, I rushed back to the desk writing everything down before laying down on the floor and nodding off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be a little slower, things in my personal life are affecting my time to write x


	10. Wade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to get in contact with a certain douchebag who wears red and carries a pair of katanas on his back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note - Peter and MJ are nineteen in this story and go to college. I will be using Zendaya's MJ from the newer Spiderman as reference for her looks.
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who has read my story so far :) it means a lot to me and I'm really grateful to have over 500 hits and the kudos people have given me. I also hope you are all keeping safe <3

**Stark Tower – Luna’s Room**

**(STEVE’S POV)**

I started to wake to the feeling of something stirring in my arms, I slowly cracked one eye open before both opened wide, Luna was still laying with her head on my chest, hands clinging in my shirt, letting out little whimpers and huff with some tears drifting down her cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye I could see small black shards starting to form on the walls, I tightened my hold on her bringing her as close as possible kissing the top of her head. “Doll you’re having a nightmare, wake up please!”. Her eyes opened with a loud gasp as she shot up, headbutting me in the process. “Ow” I groaned as I put my hand to my forehead. 

“Oh my god Steve, I’m so sorry!” she quickly waved her hand to dismiss the shards before putting her hand on mine and removed it, placing a soft peck to my forehead. She moved back to inspect my face so I showed her a toothy grin. 

“Well that’s one way to wake up without coffee” I chuckled and she huffed at me annoyed, before letting out a small giggle, I pulled her into a hug, making her straddle my hips, her breasts pushed up against my chest, her cheeks slightly turning red as she let out a small breath, eyes glazing over in lust, mine probably doing the same. “Good morning beautiful” I murmured, brushing my lips against hers. 

“Morning to you too sunshine” she gave me a kiss back, as she went to pull away, I put a hand behind her head pulling her into a deeper kiss, she let out a moan and was probably aware that my dick had got hard, I moaned into our kiss as she grinded her hips down on mine, she let out a little gasp giving me access to swirl my tongue around with hers, the kiss got heavier, us both panting as she continued to grind on me, one of my hands reaching down to grope her right breast, the other falling onto her hip, gripping it hard, she moaned again as my hand massaged her breast, slightly pinching at her nipple which she returned with an extra hard grind causing me to gasp, she bit onto my lower lip and I was at her mercy. I could feel her wetness through her bottoms, her face was flushed, eyes closed and panting my name. 

“So beautiful” I grunted, her eyes cracking open slightly, she lent down kissing me again grinded her hips slowly and sensually, I gripped onto them with both hands meeting her with my own thrusts. “Urghh Luna!” I could feel myself getting closer and by the looks of it so was she. 

“Steve, I’m... Urgh..” I kissed her passionately, not letting her finish her sentence before I flipped her over on her back grinding hard down onto her, her arms gripping onto my shoulders as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I felt her trembling under me as she let out a high-pitched moan, her hands scratching down my back in a pleasurable pain, she sounded like music in my ears as she came, a few more grinds and I came undone too. Both of us panting hard, sweat clinging to our skin with flushed faces. I looked into her eyes as she met mine back, both of us smiling letting out laughs. “Well... this isn’t exactly what we had planned” we broke into another laugh, I slid off her to lay on my side next to her, my hand removing sweaty strands of her hair off her face before cupping her cheek, rubbing slow, smooth circles. 

“Sorry” **_NOT_ **. “I guess my self-control goes out the window when it comes to you, and it seems time did to, I promised you a date last night” She chuckled, kissing my hand as she shuffled a bit closer, gazing into my eyes. “How are you feeling now?”. 

She bit her lip, making me shiver slightly. “You mean after what happened in Tony’s lab or our little clothes on, hanky panky session?” I snorted as she wiggled her eyebrows at me. “Yesterday....” She started but paused, going into deep thought. “Seeing all your faces being amazed by my powers brought up an old memory that I tried to keep buried” she took a deep breath and I noticed tears forming in the corner of her eyes, I waited for her to continue, my hand still on her cheek brushing it softly. “It reminded me of the first time me and Liv decided to show each other our powers, we went to what we thought was an abandoned warehouse and a security guard saw us, we wanted to run but he pointed a gun at us, not even giving us time to escape....” she started shaking tears spilling from her eyes. “I tried to protect us but he managed to harm Liv and I lost it, Liv tried to get me to stop and I did, but he aimed again so I did too, only me and Liv walked out alive and he didn’t" she was sobbing, her hands going up to face as she bared a dark secret to me. 

“Shhhh you were protecting your friend and yourself, it’s okay” I kept repeating to her as I pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry herself out till she couldn’t anymore. Enhanced beings always kept to themselves, not showing their powers as not everyone was acceptable of them, I remember back in my time when mothers would shield their children from looking at any known enhanced, men throwing things at them in the street warning them to get lost or die. Houses raided and destroyed over their own issues when most enhanced wanted to have a peaceful life, times now changed where their more accepted but some still afraid of what they could not control. “Doll look at me” She shook her head and I sighed, prying her hands away from her face to look at me, her eyes were bright red, tears staining her cheeks as she let out little whimpers. “You protected your friend as best as you could, it was the man's own ignorance that got himself killed, he could have let you both walk away, yet he raised his gun at you, twice, this wasn’t your fault OK?” she gave me a small nod before sitting up. 

“He’s the reason why I hid my powers, I never wanted to hurt someone again, even if they went to hurt me first” I sat up next to her, my hand on her back rubbing up and down trying to comfort her. Her head dropped on my shoulder as she let out a few sniffles. 

“Let’s get showered and dressed, I’ll take you out to get breakfast at a café?” She lifted her head off my shoulder and placed a kiss on my cheek. 

“Sounds good, I’ll meet you in the lounge room, in about half hour?” I nodded giving her a quick kiss on the lips before heading out of her room back to mine, I felt gross and sticky in the private area, my cheeks flushed remembering her moans, her calling my name out and the way she shuddered as she came. _Dammit,_ I groaned as I made myself hard again, better cool myself off in a cold shower. Maybe she’ll want to go shopping after breakfast, hopefully to get her mind off everything. 

**Stark Tower - Tony’s Lab**

**(TONY’S POV)**

I must have got about 5 hours sleep before I woke up, chucking on a hoodie and sweatpants before heading down to the lab again, greeted by Bruce staring at the whiteboard deep in thought, clearly, he couldn’t sleep for too long either. “Brucie, couldn’t sleep?” he rolled his eyes and turned to face me. 

“I told you not to call me that, and no, I kept waking up every god damn hour with ideas in my head” He huffed out in a displeased tone. 

“I have an idea” I said, Bruce giving me a frown. 

“I sense there's a but there” he knew me so well. 

“I have to get in contact with a certain douchebag who wears red and carries a pair of katanas on his back” I winced when I could see Bruce getting angry. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Why on earth would you need to contact that fucking weirdo?” I see a flash of green on his face so I put my hands up in attempt to calm him. 

“Wait, let me explain before you try to hulk out on me” He sneered at me before nodding his head and sitting on a chair waiting for me to elaborate. 

“Right... So, I was talking with Peter the other day and Wade had been following him trying to get his attention as he usually does, well when Peter finally gave up and spoke to him, wade dragged him away to tell him about why he had been thankfully missing for a while. Apparently, he was taken to a prison, specifically for enhanced beings, they have these collars that can suppress their powers, rendering them powerless, and he just so happens to have kept his as a souvenir, don't ask how escaped and all of the other details that isn’t important to my point" I didn’t tell him that Wade had a crush on Peter knowing he’d probably hulk out at the thought of them together. 

Bruce didn’t look at all happy still, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, needing to get my idea out there seeing as he clearly dint understand where I was going with this. “If I can get my hand son that tech, we might be able to find a way through that to help control Luna’s powers and that is why I need to talk to him”. 

“And what makes you think that idiot will let you borrow it? If you don’t remember, Wade Wilson is a selfish freak, he will demand something in return and they’re **always** preposterous, when I asked for a blonde sample to try find a way to be able to regenerate cells for the cradle he asked if he could ride the hulk like a fucking pony, or the time he kept bugging Natasha on a mission because he wanted her to choke him whilst shouting in Russian, claiming its nothing sexual he just wants to see what the ‘bad guys’ feel before they’re killed by her” I snorted remembering Nat’s face when he asked her with a dead serious tone, she responded by cutting his arm off and walking away, leaving him to pick it up and run after her begging for her to carry on. “Do what you want Tone’s but we both know it won’t end well” he patted my shoulder before walking off back to his part of the lab. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y call Peter for me” I asked my A.I. 

“Yes sir, dialling Peter Parker now” I heard the ringing tones and I went to sit at my desk, looking at sheets of ideas Bruce and I had thought of. 

“Mr. Stark? Is everything OK?” I heard Peter with a worried voice, I chuckled before responding. 

“Yeah kid, I just needed a favour” I put the paper down before reclining on my chair putting my feet up on the desk. “I need to have a chat with your pal Wade about the recent story he told you, I’m hoping that the tech he has can help me and Bruce produce something for Luna” I heard him huff on the phone causing me to smirk. 

“We both know he isn’t my friend, more of a stalker... But he usually follows me on a Wednesday after I finish college, so tomorrow. He thinks he's hiding but my spidey sense can always tell, that and the fact he is terrible at hiding” He let out a gruff laugh as I snorted again. “But I’ll help, especially if it helps Luna too”. I had told Peter all about Luna, he was amazed at the recordings I had and also wanted to learn more about her powers. 

“Thanks kid, I’ll meet you outside your college Wednesday, see if I can catch him in the act” We said our byes before F.R.I.D.A.Y ended the call. I grabbed my phone and shot Steve a quick text, to see if Luna was OK, before getting up and heading out the lab to get some coffee... OK a whole lot of coffee. 

**Manhattan Streets**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

Steve and I grabbed breakfast at a cosy little café before heading out to the mall, I could do with some fresh clothes and maybe some nice bath salts to relax in. I felt something warm touch my hand as we were walking, I looked down to see Steve’s hand brushing it ever so slightly, hinting he wanted to hold my hand, I blushed slightly sliding mine in his and he gave it a quick squeeze, I quickly glanced up he was facing forward still but he had a warm smile on his face. We walked around for a couple of hours, going in various stores, I dragged Steve into a lingerie store to tease him, his face bright red as soon as we walked in, he ran from the store as I laughed, chasing after him to catch up. I turned round and saw an ice cream truck, my eyes turning wide and Steve chuckled, walking over there with his hand in mine, they had so many flavors, I couldn’t decide what I wanted! Oreo? Oh no wait maybe Mango sorbet? **NO** wait! Hazelnut...... I wanted to cry there was too many flavors to choose from, I was too engrossed in the ice creams to notice Steve standing next to me stifling a laugh. 

“Why don't you narrow it down to two flavors and I’ll get both for us to share?” my head shot up to look at Steve, he had the biggest smile on his face, I beamed with excitement and ended up choosing strawberry cheesecake and Peanut-Butter and chocolate swirl, we took our ice creams and sat down on a bench nearby, I took a lick at the strawberry cheesecake flavor and closing my eyes I moaned, it was so sweet and delicious. “It’s that good aye?” My eyes opened wide and I felt embarrassed, Steve was watching me, chuckling slightly, I held it out to him and watched him lean down and took a slow lick, I watched every movement, I didn’t know someone licking ice cream could look so sexual. “Mmmmmm” He let out a quiet moan, I felt my cheeks flare up, so I did the most rational thing, I plopped the ice-cream onto his cheek causing him to scream out from the cold feeling. 

“Don’t moan like that in public Mr. Rogers, people might get the wrong idea” I winked at him and he laughed, I leaned over and licked his cheek, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. 

“Oh, now who will give people the wrong idea” I giggled and quickly took a lick of the peanut-butter and chocolate swirl he held in his hands, licking my lips and groaning n delight. Steve’s phone dinged, he quickly apologised and checked who it was before giving a quick reply and putting it back in his pocket. 

“Is it work?” I felt a bit worried in case he had things to do today rather than hang out with me. 

“No, it was just Tony checking in to see if you’re alright” He smiled at me and let out a breath of relief. “Is there anything in particular you want to do now? I haven't got to be back anytime soon and I’d rather spend more time on our date”. Date? He classed this as a date?! I felt my heart thump quicker and louder, a smile creeping up on my face. “Or.... this doesn’t have to be a date?” I shook my head grabbing his hand quickly and squeezing it. 

“I would very much like to class this as a date Steve, this has been the most fun I have had in a very long time” He lifted my hand and pecked the back of it, giving me a handsome grin. 

“Why don’t we go see a movie? And if there's nothing you fancy watching, we can always find something else to do” I hummed, I know I wanted to spend more time with him but being surrounded by more people was giving me a headache, then an idea sprung into my head. 

“Counter offer. Why don’t we go back to the tower, go back to either of our bedrooms and snuggle up watching films in there, you said before there’s a lot of them you’ve missed and I don’t mind watching old movies and getting to cuddle up with you is a bonus” he stared into my eyes, probably checking to see if that’s what I really want, so I squeezed his hand again and he smirked. 

“Sounds like a plan, we can stop to get some snacks if you want?” I nodded, we stood up and walked to back towards the tower, stopping at a local supermarket to get snacks and drinks so we could veg out watching a film. This has been the best date ever. I thought back to Tony messaging Steve, I will speak to him when I see next, Steve must of noticed that I was lost in thought as he gave me a small nudge with a questioning look. 

“I want to speak to Tony about continuing the tests, maybe tomorrow If he's free” he looked at me surprised, I continued before he could object. “I know it’s scary but I honestly think he’ll be able to help me, I want to be able to control my powers, I don’t want to hurt anyone again” He sighed, but nodded. We continued our journey, ready to enjoy the rest of our date. 

**Stark Tower**

**(TONY’S POV)**

I was on my way out before Luna stopped me to talk to me, looking a little worried, I smiled trying to ease her worries. “I will understand if you don’t want to help anymore, but I’d really like it if we could continue testing my powers and finding a way or a piece of tech to try control them” She looked shy and I let out a laugh. 

“Pfft you think that after smashing my chairs around and making shards appear would scare me off? It makes me even more determined” she snorted, but finally smiled. “We can hash out plans later, but right now I need to go meet someone, they have a piece of equipment that will help us sort something out for you” Her eyes went wide and she looked hopeful, I patted her shoulder before waving goodbye to her and headed off to meet Peter. 

Peter was waiting outside the front, leaning against a wall talking to a pretty brunette girl, with a mop full of curly hair on top of her head. Peter noticed me as he smiled widely, waving like an absolute dork. I held back a laugh as I headed over to them. “Afternoon Peter, you ready to help me with that favour?” His friend looked at me then back at Peter. 

“Is this about your boyfriend who keeps following you?” she asked, causing Peter to groan and me to snort. 

“ **NOT** my boyfriend and yes Mr. Stark needs to talk to him and Wade.. Well he only talks to someone when he wants to. Oh! By the way Mr. Stark, this is my friend MJ, MJ this is Mr. Stark” she gave me a small wave and I nodded towards her. 

“MJ is welcome to join us I only need you there to get him to talk to me then you're free to leave” Peter nodded, the three of us started walking his normal route and then down an alley, it didn’t take long to see Peter became uneasy, meaning that Wade was around. The three of us stopped and looked at each other, Peter sighed before turning round and throwing is backpack hard towards some bins, hearing a yelp. 

“Awww Petey what’d ya do that for??!” speak of the devil, Wade appearing from behind the bins, rubbing his head with Peter’s backpack in his hand. 

“You’re being a creep again Wade, we discussed this before! If you want to talk to me then come out and talk to me, not follow me till I'm on my own” Peter glared at him, whilst Wade walked closer to us, dressed in his deadpool suit, acting innocent. 

“But I love watching you walk. Well I love watching that ass, spidey suit, no spidey suit, I’d still tap that” Peter groaned whilst MJ laughed, I rolled my eyes as Peter snatched his backpack from him. 

“Again, you’re being a creep” Peter sighed, Wade looked at MJ, giving a quick look up and down before turning his attention back to Peter. 

“Aww did you bring your little friend for a three way? I mean I’d rather it just be me and you to show you how to make your skin tingle and you scream out your name, but this works too” MJ raised her fist before Peter grabbed it, telling her it’s not worth it. 

“No, I did however want your attention” Wade perked up at this, wrapping hi arms around Peter’s neck and pulling their cheeks together. 

“Awwww is this a confession Spidey? Are you gonna get down on one knee and propose to me? Or better yet suck” I pushed them apart before Wade could finish that sentence. “Ah Tin man! I didn't even see you there, are you here for mine and Spidey’s wedding?” MJ said bye and walked off before we could stop her, Wade tried grabbing Peter again but he dodged him, getting a small whimper from Wade. 

“No Wade, that will never happen, the avengers, including myself will never allow that” I deadpanned. Wade grumbled about how I was unfair, honestly it was like talking to a demented child. 

“Then whatever you have to say isn’t going to be interesting” he went to walk away but Peter webbed at his feet causing him to fall over. I bent down to him and took my sunglasses off. 

“Peter told me about your most recent adventure”. He seemed to have perked up at this. 

“Ooooo my lovey dovey has been speaking about me to you, can’t say I’m surprised, I’m quite the catch” I heard Peter mumble some profanities, I ignored Wade and continued on. 

“The tech you kept as a souvenir, how much can I buy it from you?” Wade sat up and wiping his shoulders and hand from gravel and dirt. 

“Ooooo that’s not a cheap thing to buy from me tin man. Let's see, hmmmmmmm,” he put his hand on his chin acting as if he didn’t already know what he wanted. “A date with Spidey” Peter choked out a ‘what the fuck’; I didn’t take my eyes off Wade. 

“Not an option Wade, try again” I stood back up as Wade started picking off the bits of spider web. 

“Fine! I want an iron man gauntlet like yours, fully functional **BUT** I want it rainbow coloured with unicorns painted on it” I eyed him up, honestly not sure if he was joking or not. I looked at Peter pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. I looked back at Wade and sighed. 

“Semi operational, I don’t trust you not to blow the city up” Wade jumped up and hugged me, I shoved him off before walking to stand next to Peter again. 

“Yay! Daddy you’re the best” I internally gagged at him calling me daddy but pushed past it. 

“Do we have a deal? I’ll get the gauntlet for you for tomorrow and you’ll give me the collar” I held my hand out and Wade instantly took it, gripping it tightly. 

“Of course, meet you at the tower” he let go and looked at Peter. “And I shall see you again soon my prince” he blew a kiss before skipping away from us. Both Peter and I let out a frustrated breath before turning away and walking off the opposite end of the alley. 

“Please tell me you're not seriously giving him an iron man gauntlet” Peter asked worriedly. 

“I made a deal, didn’t I? But I didn’t specify how long it would work for... without blowing up” I smirked and Peter chuckled, as we reached the end of the alley, we separated, him going back home o his aunts and I back to the tower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in two minds whether to post this as one long or split it into two, but ended up obviously going with one, let me know if it would of been better in two parts or if its okay like this <3


	11. Tinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then I bet you’ve heard of me baby cakes, I’m Deadpool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My son has finally started nursery so that gives me 2-3 hours of time to write chapters!

**Stark Tower – Lounge Room**

**(LUNA'S POV)**

The day after mine and Steve’s date, we were chilling out in the lounge room watching a film when I received a text from Tony stating it was urgent, I was about to tell Steve before his phone went off too. He grabbed a hold of it and as soon as he saw the name his eyebrows furrowed and he sighed. “Sorry Doll, I have to head to Fury needs me and some of the others for a meeting” I kissed him on the lips and rested my forehead on his. 

“It’s OK, Tony has asked me to go down to the lab, apparently he will be getting that tech today which could help with my powers. Go to the meeting I’ll be fine” He kissed me again, deeper this time, I smiled as he regretfully released my lips. 

“If you need anything. **Anything.** You call me and I’ll be there” He stare into my eyes and I chuckled. 

“You need to focus on work! I will be with Bruce and Tony so I will be fine OK? Maybe he has something on Olivia and the others” He nodded and stood up, straightening his clothes out before holding a hand out to me and pulling me up into a hug. 

“Just be careful, we both know how eccentric Tony is, don’t let him push you into doing things you don’t want to” I squeezed him a little tighter before moving away slightly showing him a toothy grin. 

“Go on, Fury will be pissed with you if you make him wait” He rolled his eyes and groaned before turning around and walking away, but not before I swat his perfect arse. He let out a gasp and turned to me, cocking his eyebrow and smirking, I waved him goodbye as he headed to the elevator. I quickly tidied up the area we were in. I heard a door open and I turned to find Bucky and Nat walking out talking, probably about the mission too. Bucky stopped in his tracks making Nat frown before she turned to look at me too, a bright smile formed on her face before she ran over sweeping me into a hug too, causing me to laugh and hug her back. “Hey, you both heading to meet Fury too?”. 

Nat reluctantly let me go as Bucky made his way over to us, throwing an arm around my shoulders. “Yeah, I take it you heard it from Steve” he said in a gruff voice, I nodded and pointed towards the elevator. 

“Yup, you just missed him actually, he’s already on his way there now, if you hurry you might be able to catch up with him” Bucky kissed the top of my head and moved away saying good bye, Nat gave my hand a squeeze before strutting after Bucky at the elevator, I waved to them before the doors closed and finished up cleaning. 

**Tony’s Lab**

I made my way down to Tony’s lab, the air felt tense and I could hear Tony’s annoyed voice as I headed towards the door and knocked. “Come in”. I opened the door and popped my head in, Tony was standing by his desk, arms crossed with a huge frown on his face, a guy with brown hair and soft, childlike features next in the middle with a worried expression, then next to him a tall person, slightly bouncing on his toes, dressed head to toe in a red outfit, and was that swords on his back?! I looked at Tony who’s glare never left the guy in red’s face. “Luna come in, please”. I walked in slowly, leaving the door slightly ajar in case I needed to make a quick escape and walked over to Tony. 

“Is.. Is everything OK Tony? You messaged me to come here” I asked worriedly, Tony was still glaring at the other man, clearly making the younger one in the middle uncomfortable. I turned to face the younger man holding my hand out. “Hey, I’m Luna” He looked relieved and shook my hand, seemingly needing a way to break this awkward tension. 

“I’m Peter, Mr. Stark has told me all about you, it’s so cool to meet another person with powers!” He was really excitable, kinder reminded me of a small puppy, he was adorable! 

“You have powers too?” He beamed, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the other side of the room, ignoring the other two. He let go of me and then shot a web? Out of his wrist, my mouth fell open in shock, making Peter laugh. 

“So yeah, Hi! I’m your friendly neighbourhood spider-man” He blushed slightly and I squealed making Tony and the other man look at me. 

“Oh my god! You’re actually spider-man?! That’s so cool!” I bounced excitedly on my feet and grabbed his hand to look at his wrist, trying to inspect it and figure where the web comes from. “This is so amazing; I can’t believe I actually get to meet you!” He blushed even harder but I didn’t care, I was a huge fan of spider-man and couldn’t believe I actually get to meet him. 

I felt a hand wrap around my waist, before I realised the man cladded in red was standing next to me, pulling me closer to him. “Then I bet you’ve heard of me baby cakes, I’m Deadpool”. I grabbed his hand off my waist and pushed him away from me, he gave a small whimper before a large yelp erupted from his throat as Tony had grabbed him by the shoulder and laughed him across the lab, he had his signature Ironman gauntlet on and a huge scowl. 

“Touch her again Wade and I’ll rip your fucking arms off!” The man known as Wade stood up with both hands in the air in mock surrender, he dusted himself off before walking back towards us. 

“Awww you’re no fun Tinman. Anyways! I brought what you asked for, now where's my payment” He held his hand out before Tony huffed and walked over to his desk, pulling out another gauntlet, that was painted in bright colours and doodles of unicorns on it. I snorted and saw Peter was also holding in a laugh, Wade let out a girly scream before running over and snatching he gauntlet out of Tony's hand, slipping it on and inspecting it all over. 

“Use it wisely Wade, if I find out you’ve used it for the wrong thing, I will destroy it then I will destroy you!” His threat clearly didn’t get into Wade’s head, as Wade was still cooing over the pretty painted gauntlet. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever” His head shot up towards me and Peter. “And you baby cakes, I will see you again soon, I can’t wait to find out all about you” I scowled at him and raised my hand, flinging him back against the wall, spider like veins crawled up my arms as I pinned him against the wall and walked over to him, he struggled against my hold, only stopping when my face was inches away from him. 

“Stay the fuck away from me, you freak” He started laughing in my face making me angrier. Black shards appearing next to his head and body and probably around the room, I was too focused on sneering at Wade to realise Tony and Peter was shaking me. 

“Luna, **STOP!** ” I took in a deep breath, releasing Wade and making the shards disappear, Wade slapped his hands onto his cheek, gasping at what just happened. 

“Oh, my fucking god!!!!! That was so scary! I almost peed my pants... wait..” He groped his genital area, making Tony and me gag whilst peter groaned. “Yup **ALMOST** we’re all good here!” he bent down and grabbed his gauntlet before skipping out the room, blowing Peter a kiss. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y make sure that asshole is out the building ASAP, get security involved too” Tony went and sat on his desk chair, rubbing at his eyes before sighing. 

I turned to Peter who looked exhausted too. “Soooo..... Who the hell was that?” Peter gave me a shy smile; he opened his mouth to answer before Tony interrupted him. 

“That was a parasite, that I **hope** you’ll never have to meet again” Tony walked over with some type of collar in his hand. “This is the only reason that piece of shit was allowed here, when it’s worn, the person is incapable of using their powers **but** that’s not we’ll be using it for. I need to scan the technology and work off my findings but I’m hoping to find a way use the technology in a way to control your powers and stabilise them, meaning if I do, which I don’t have any doubts in my capabilities, then you’ll be able to use your powers whilst being in complete control. You won’t hurt anyone that you don’t intend to hurt, no shards appearing out the walls when your angry or upset, being able to use the psychokinesis without worrying you're going to accidentally fling, let's say a chair, at someone”. 

He kept rambling on but all I heard was **_You won’t hurt_ ** **_anyone_ ** _._ “Then let’s do it” He stopped mid ramble and looked at me. “If there is any way that I can help speed this up, then I will. I will do whatever it takes to make this work” I clenched my knuckles and Tony let out a scoff and looked to Peter. 

“Peter, any days you have free come here and help me work on this, I’ll call on our guardian pals too see if they know anything about this sort of technology too” Peter nodded his head, giving us a quick goodbye before he had to head to meet a friend before college. 

“Guardian pals?” I questioned, Tony went over to his desk, typing in a few things before a 3D hologram appeared of a man, some aliens, a tiny tree with a cute smile and a raccoon? I looked at Tony and raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to explain. “I doubt you would have heard of these guys since, you know, they're from space, well except this idiot” He said pointing to the only human in the group. “They’re known as the guardians of the galaxy, apparently they saved some plants from some evil dude, I stopped listening after Quill kept going on and on about his heroic act. But these two” The hologram changed to a blue alien and the raccoon. “These two are good with tech so I’m gonna call on them to see if there's any help they can give too” he finished speaking and picked up the collar examining it. 

“A raccoon is good with tech?” I was so confused and intrigued at the same time; I hope they come here so I can meet them. 

“Yeah, if they agree don’t call him that, he might try to bite you, trash panda would be better” I laughed and nodded my head, looking back at the hologram. “What do I do now?” Tony hummed as he sat the collar back down. 

“You can either relax for the rest of the day whilst I try get in contact with those guys or you can go in the chamber and practice your powers” I instantly walked over to the chamber, my eyes met Tony and he grinned, typing in a few things before it opened up. “Let’s begin then”. 

**Fury’s Office**

**(STEVE’S POV)**

The doors of the elevator opened up to the floor Fury was on, I made my way down the hallway but stopped as I heard footsteps behind me, I looked around and saw Nat and Bucky catching up, I waited for them to catch up to me before the three of us carried on. “I take it you got the call too?” 

Bucky grunted whilst Nat nodded her head. “Hill said that they have some information on a location of an old hydra base, one that we somehow missed” we kept facing forward and we spoke only giving slight nods to shield agents. 

“Don't know how we could have missed one, we literally were given a list by Fury and Hill, so if anything, **they** missed it” Bucky was annoyed, of course he was, it was their fault he had lost an arm, they mind controlled him and caused him to do unspeakable things. We thought we finally got rid of hydra, for them to pop their ugly arse faces back into our lives. 

“Don’t worry Buck, we’ll end this once and for all!” I said with determination, Bucky snorted and shoved me playfully. We soon reached the doors to the meeting room and walked in without knocking. Fury was sitting, looking over some documents whilst Hill stood proudly beside him. “Fury” He barely glanced up at me before motioning for us to sit down. 

“We received some Intel about an underground base that Hydra used in the fifties. I need you guys to go check it out, find anything you can, Intel on other hidden locations that we did not find, anything on what they are planning, or what they are doing to the enhanced beings. **Anything**.” he finished sharply and we nodded our heads, Hill handed out documents with the mission brief on it. “Oh, I also forgot to tell you that your Nordic friend is also going on this mission with you” before we could even question him the door opened loudly with a bang. 

“Greetings my friends” Thor's cheery voices vibrated around the room. I stood up and held my hand out. 

“Thor it's good to see you, what brings you down here?” he shook my hand and let go, waving to the others. 

“It’s a long, tragic tale my friend, one that I will explain in full detail later, but for now all you need to know is that I’m here to help” I raised my eyebrow in question but one look at Thor’s face it stopped me from asking for more details. He looked exhausted and sad; I would wait till he was ready to explain what had happened but I already knew it was nothing good. I pulled out a seat for Thor and sat back in my seat before all of us decided on a plan of action. 

Hours passed before we settled on a definite plan, the others stood up ready, to grab some luggage and tech, our plan to meet up at the hanger once we were all ready to take a stealth plane. I took my phone out of my pocket and shot a text to Luna. 

S – Hey, can we meet quickly? My room? 

L – Sure, I’ve just finished in the lab see you soon x 

I sighed and slipped my phone back into my pocket. I looked at the documents one last time before I stood up and headed out the doors to meet Luna. 

Once I reached my room she was already in there, lazing around on my bed, she was wearing, these cute little pyjama shorts and a low-cut white shirt, I’m pretty sure she wasn’t wearing a bra either. I took a mental picture, to remember every curve oh her body, the way her curly hair cascaded over her shoulders, the slight blush upon her freckled kissed cheeks, how her silver eyes shimmered under the light and her soft, plump lips. I walked over to her as she slightly seated herself up on her arms. “Hey there handsome, come here often” I chuckled, her smile was dazzling. 

I bent down as she parted her legs slightly for me to lay between, she hooked her arms around my neck pulling me closer, crushing her lips against mine, making me moan in delight. “Mmmm I could get used to this sort of greeting” she laughed, leaning her head back slightly to look me in the eyes. 

“What did you need me for” I pecked her lips once more before responding. 

“Me and a few of the others have to leave soon for the mission, I’m not sure when I’ll be back” She pouted at me giving me a small worrying glance, I kissed her again, deeper, feelings her legs wrap around my waist. 

She pulled her head away and rested her forehead against mine. “Please be safe Steve” I nodded, her lips ghosted over mine, teasing me, I tried kissing her but she moved her head away, kissing my cheek. I let out a frustrated causing her to giggle. My hands roamed down her body making her shudder, I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her up making her squeak and straddle my hips, thrusting up making her moan and grab the tuff of hair at the back of my head. I kissed over her neck, nibbling and sucking as I went down, she started panting and slowly grinded herself on me. 

“We should stop” I said panting. “I won’t leave this room or you if we don’t” I rested my head on her shoulder, trying to hold onto the last bit of self-control I had. She whined but nodded her, kissing me cheek softly. 

“I know” she held my face in her hands and stroked my cheek, looking into my eyes. “When you come back though, I expect to keep your word” I raised my eyebrow at her as she gave me a flirty smile. “That we won’t be leaving this room” I smirked at her and kissed her hard on the lips. 

“Oh, I can definitely keep that promise Doll” she moaned and kissed me again before getting up off me and taking a step back. “ 

“When do you have to go?” She smiled, slightly forced. 

“Once I’ve packed my bag. I have to meet the others in the hanger, if you want, you can come see me and them off? You can also get to meet Thor” Hey eyes lit up and her smile widened, nodding her head as she had a slight bounce where she stood, I chuckled and went on to quickly pack. 

Once I finished, we walked hand in hand to the elevator and down to the floor where I was meeting the others, Nat and Clint were joking around, Bucky was checking over his guns whilst Thor was watching in fascination. Luna and I walked over to him. “Thor, I’d like to introduce you to Luna, Luna this is Thor” He turned round and looked down at Luna with a huge grin on his face, he grabbed her by arms causing her to yelp in surprise as he gave her a bone crushing hug. 

“Lady Luna, it is a pleasure to meet you!” he had yet released her till she tapped his shoulder. “Ah I am sorry Milady; I forget how fragile Midgardian’s can be. I am Thor, son of Odin, god of thunder” I rolled my eyes at his greeting but Luna was in awe at him. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Thor, I’ve heard a lot about you from Steve, he told me all about your mighty hammer too, is it true no one else has been able to lift it?” Thor let out a roar of laughter before clapping his hand onto Luna’s shoulder, making her falter under his strength. 

“Aye, no one else has been worthy enough to Mjölnir yet, but I am excited to see it happen one day” Whilst Luna and Thor were engrossed in conversation I headed over to Clint and Nat to make sure they were prepared for the mission, Bucky soon joined us after packing his guns up. I looked over at Luna, I held in a breath, she stood there with a brilliant smile, laughing cutely at Thor, dimples appearing on her cheeks, she was gorgeous, everything about her had my attention, I already wanted to be back in my room with her in my arms, our bodies tangled. I took a deep breath, calming myself, she looked over to me and smiled, dragging Thor over to us. 

“Sorry, I must have been holding you guys up” She apologised, I shook my head and smiled. 

“Don’t be, I’m glad you get along with Thor, but we must go now” I didn’t miss where her smile faltered, the others looked to each other and waved goodbye heading up onto the plane. I put my palm on her cheek “Call me if you ever need someone to talk to, day or night I will answer, for you, only you” I stroked her cheek seeing her eyes well up slightly, I quickly pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “Don’t let me leave with the memory of tears in your eyes, please” I begged, she sniffled slightly, then nodded her head. 

“Be careful handsome” She got on her tiptoes and kissed me, she moved back giving me a smile before walking away back to the elevator. 

“I’ll see you soon Doll” I watched her get into the elevator, both of us giving a small wave before the doors closed. I headed up the planes ramp and sat in one of the seats, preparing myself for lift off. 

“She is a beauty Steve” I looked over to Thor smirking at me. “Anyone would think she were an Asgardian lady. Even royalty” I chuckled and shook my head, Thor always had a way with words that would make any woman, sometimes even men swoon. 

“We’re lifting off now guys” Nat shouted, I looked out the window, preparing for takeoff. “Germany, here we come”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna finally met the jolly giant Thor, I will be bringing more marvel characters into it over the next few chapters, I'm also a sucker for Deadpool so he will be showing his annoying ass self a bit more too. Please let me know your thought sin the comment section, and thank you for all the hits and kudos, you guys rock <3


	12. Eat, sleep, work. Repeat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Groot” my eyes widen at the adorable the little tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't got too much going on, but we finally get to meet the guardians <3 also it will be mainly a Luna POV x

**Stark Tower**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

A week has passed since Steve and the others had left for their mission, I spent most of my time in between Tony’s lab practising my powers and having tests run on me by Bruce, going to the gym, learning fighting skills from Sam and just chilling in the tower. As promised, Steve messages me whenever he could, although they were short, brief messages, it still made me happy knowing he was safe. I had got a little bit better at controlling my powers but I was still nervous, I didn’t want to go too much at once in case I lost control and ended up hurting Tony. I had a few messages from the others, Nat telling me how boring it was being stuck in a sausage fest and Bucky sending me a few sneaky photos of Steve’s delicious butt in his captain America suit. I also received a few messages from Tyler asking me when I’d be back at work, saying how he missed me and even some of the regulars had asked where I’ve been, I felt guilty leaving the majority of the work on him but it was better to be safe than sorry. Tony had sorted out a replacement for me at work but I missed working there. 

I sat down on a chair in Bruce’s lab, waiting on Bruce himself to do a blood test. I watched his every move as he rushed around the room, he sterilised the work space, grabbing a few empty vials, alcohol wipes, a canula, cottons wool pieces and medical tape. I let out a giggle which made him stop in his tracks, a small blush crept on his cheeks. “Sorry I won’t be long!” he quickly went back to work. 

“You don’t need to rush, it's not as if I have a lot to do today” He slowed his pace and then headed back to me, pulling up a seat next to me as I rolled my sleeve up. He ripped open an alcohol wipes and took my arm, gently wiping in the crease of my arm. 

“You’ll feel a small pinch sorry, I’ll try to make this as painless as I can” He looked apologetic and I shook my head telling him not to worry. He smiled sweetly, before slowing piercing the needle in, it indeed feel like a small pinch but it didn’t hurt, he worked quickly, sliding the needle out and replacing it with a cotton wool ball and taping it down. He cleared away the rest of the workspace as I pulled my sleeve back down. There was a knock at the door, I headed over letting Bruce continue with what he was doing. I opened it; Tony stood there with a smirk on his face. 

“I see Bruce finally managed to get blood out of you” I laughed, both of us looked at Bruce who didn’t even register that someone had knocked at the door. Tony rolled his eyes and looked back at me. “Good news, the guardians will be here shortly, meaning we may get the tech done sooner than we thought” I beamed at him and hugged him tightly, he laughed and squeezed me back before stepping back checking his phone that started vibrating in his pocket. He glanced at it quickly and started to walk away, raising his hand and motioning me to follow him. “They’re going to be landing in the next ten minutes, so we’ll head up and meet them there”. 

I followed him quickly, shooting a quick message to Steve. 

_L – Hey handsome, we might have the tech done sooner than we thought, the guardians are nearly here. I’m really nervous, have you met them before? What are they like?_

I was about to put my phone back but Steve had replied quickly. 

_S – Honestly.... they’re a bit of a weird bunch, but I_ _wouldn't_ _worry about it, they will like you, I mean, who wouldn't like you_ _😉_

_L – I hope they do, is everything going well with your mission?_

_S – Trust me, they will. We have a few more locations to check out, the ones we’ve been to had been abandoned a long time ago so it hasn’t been really helpful, we’re about to head to the next one. I’ll message you as soon as a I can, tell everyone I said hey x_

_L – OK, stay safe,_ _cya_ _x_

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and got in the elevator with Tony, I felt jittery and excited, this would be the first time I have ever met an alien! I always believe they was out there but to actually meet on face to face, it was nerve wracking. I heard Tony chuckle, my head shooting to look at him, his hand was up at his mouth trying to conceal his laugh. “I’m sorry, you just “he started laughing again “You have so many expressions going on all at once, it's hard not to laugh at it” I scowled at him before he mumbled an apology, the doors open up and we headed to the air field behind the tower. 

We looked up and my mouth dropped open, a big airship, unlike any I have seen was slowly descending towards us. I clenched my hands trying to steel my nerves, a warm wind swirled around us as it landed with a clang. The door opened and a ramp unfolded to the ground, standing at the doors was all of the figures I had seen on the hologram Tony showed me. I was in awe and they made their way down to us. 

“Quill” Tony held his hand out and the only human smiled and took it in for a shake. “I hope your flight here was easy” I looked away from them two who became engrossed in a conversation and noticed that the rest of them was staring at me. Tony must of noticed how my body stiffen as he grabbed me by the shoulders. “This is the girl who I was telling you about, this is Luna, Luna this is everyone else” I managed a small smile and wave at them, three females smiled back, the big blue dude seemed disinterested, the raccoon came closer to me peering all over me as he walked around with the small tree like creature on his shoulder. 

“Urmmm is there something I can help you with?” I asked awkwardly. 

“I am Groot” my eyes widen at the adorable the little tree. 

“Yeah that’s what I was thinking too Groot” The raccoon responded, I quirked an eyebrow at them as they made their way back in front of me. 

“I am Groot, I am Groot” I gathered that was all the tree could say, I looked back at Tony who chuckled, letting go of my shoulder and ushered everyone to follow him back to the lab. One of the girls came next to me, she had big bug eyes and small antennas on her head. 

“I am Mantis, I am pleased to meet another human” She had a soft smile on her face, instantly relaxing me, I smiled back. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Mantis, is this your first time on earth?” She nodded her head, she seemed really sweet, then the big, blue dude opened his mouth. 

“We were considering leaving her behind, she is very ugly which may have caused others distress or be repulsed by her” I was in shock, but Mantis was nodding her head in agreement. 

“She is **NOT** ugly you big buffoon!” I said angrily, he looked confused but continued mumbling away, the green and blue women just rolled their eyes, insisting that I ignore him, but I didn’t want to, I slowly lifted my hand, using a small amount of my power to trip him over, he fell to the floor with a bang causing me to smirk. The others stopped still to look at him before resuming their walk, the blue lady mumbled idiot, I felt a small amount of pride in myself, not realising that Mantis had a hand on my arm. 

“You feel very mischievous, was it your fault he fell over” My eyes went wide, how did she know? what the fuck?! “She looked at me inquiringly “Now you are nervous?” She moved her arm away and bowed er head in apology. “I am sorry, I neglected to inform you that I am an empath, I feel what others feel when I touch them” My mouth gaped open slightly, that was a cool power! 

“That’s amazing!” she smiled shyly at my praise. “I’ve never heard of an empath before, is there anything else you can do?” she nodded her head and explained in detail of her powers, where she came from everything. By the time she was finished we had arrived in Tony’s lab. Tony, the raccoon and blue lady headed over to his desk, where he proceeded to show them videos clips of everything we had been doing, my power tests and all the ideas on technology to help me control my powers, Quill and Drax was quietly debating something between themselves. 

“I am sorry about Drax” I flinched, not realising the green lady was now next t me instead of Mantis. “He is an idiot” She smiled, I quickly looked her over, she was absolutely beautiful, her hair colour was amazing too. “I am Gamora, you’ve met Mantis, the human is Peter Quill, the blue one is my sister Nebula, the small fury one is rocket and this one” she turned slightly, showing me the small tree like creature on her shoulder, he gave me a small wave. “This is Groot”. 

I held out my hand and he walked onto it, bringing him closer to my face as I looked him over. “He’s so cute! I have never seen anything like this in my life” Groot crawled up and sat on my shoulder, playing with my curly hair making me giggle. 

“He can also be very deadly when it comes to enemies” she said smirking, I turned my head slightly to look at Groot, not knowing whether to believe her or not. Our attention was drawn back to Rocket who started shouting excitedly. 

“Did you see that?! Bang! Black, stabby crystals appear and disappear within a single movement” he was jumping up and down excitedly, he turned to look at me before rushing over and lifting my hand to look it over in his small paws. “So where do they come from? Can you shape them? Oooo Ooooo can you make me one?” He asked question after question not giving me time to respond, Quill came over and grabbed Rocket by the scruff causing Rocket to grown at him. 

“Cool it Rocket, how’s she sposed to answer ya if don’t give her a chance?” Rocket grumbled as Quill slowly put him down on the ground, Rocket rubbed the back of his neck and walked back to Tony and Nebula, I looked back at Quill who had a dazzling smile. “Sorry bout that, Rocket is very self-absorbed and eccentric” I giggled and shook my head. 

“It’s fine, I couldn’t answer his questions anyways, I don’t know a lot about my powers I’m afraid, other than I can lift things and created the shards, that’s it” I shrugged my shoulders, Quill nodded and smiled at me. I gave a small nod to Quill as Tony called me over, we started to discuss tech and my powers. 

**Location** **Unknown**

**(FURY’S POV)**

“You ready to speak yet asshole?” I stood straight, staring at Rumlow who was slumped in a corner of his glass cell. His face covered in bruises; blood splattered around his clothes as he breathed ragged. 

“Not a fucking chance” he spat, blood dribbling out of his mouth, I rolled my eye and looked down at my phone, texting Steve that we still had nothing from Rumlow. I looked back up and clicked my tongue. 

“This would be a lot easier on you if you just gave us any information. You think Hydra cares what happens to you right now? You could die and they still wouldn’t give a flying fuck, you’re a useless piece of shit on their shoe who was probably going to be thrown away once they got their use out of you” He said nothing, just glared at me with the one eye that he was still able to open. I sighed and started walking away. 

“You have no chance Fury, once they get what they need, you and your little team will be destroyed, hey maybe they’ll keep you alive if they can find a use for you” he laughed manically and then started wheezing and coughing. I didn’t bother looking back and left the room, followed by Agent Hill. I paced up and down the hall, deep in thought. _How can I get more out of him? He knows something, what could trigger him?_ I sighed. 

“Is there anything I can do sir?” I glanced up at Hill then looked towards Rumlow's cell door. I thought back to when they first brought him in, reliving Steve’s detailed report on what happened, it then clicked in my head. **Luna.** I looked back at Hill. 

“Get a car ready, I want to have a word with our friend Luna” I demanded, she nodded her head and started dialling on her phone. Hill confirmed a car was ready for us, we made our way to it and headed to the tower. 

I watched as the tower came into view and looked at Hill. “Has Steve or the others found anything credible yet?” she shook her head, going into detail f everywhere they had been so far and any findings they had found, I frowned as we pulled up to the tower, Happy came running out of the tower. 

“Mr. Fury, I didn’t realise you would be coming here or I would have been more prepared” He said slightly panting, I rolled my eye and put my hand up to silence him. 

“If I wanted you to know I would have called ahead” I put my hand down and walked past him. “I’m looking for Luna, where is she?” He seemed mildly shocked, before he composed himself and asked me to follow me to the labs where Luna was. The three of us got in the elevator and descended down to the labs, I could hear laughs and shouts down the hall, we got the door and Happy knocked. 

“Who is it?” Tony shouted, not even opening the door. 

“Mr. Fury and Agent Hill are here to see you sir” clanging could be heard before the swung the door open, Tony leaned against the frame with his arms crossed, a displeased look on his face. 

“What do you need, kind of busy here” I looked behind him and saw all the guardians in the room with him, great, all we need is fucking aliens here too. I looked around till my eyes settled on Luna who looked nervously at me. I pushed myself past Tony getting a ‘What the fuck’ form him before I stood In front of Luna herself. She stared up at me, eyebrow raised with her mouth formed a frown. 

**(LUNA’S POV)**

I watched as tall man, dressed in all black with a patch over his eye barge past Tony and headed directly to me, I stood straight as he approached me. He stared down at me, causing me to raise a brow at him, _who the hell does this guy think he is?_ I waited a moment for him to speak, all the others watched silently, glancing between me and the patch-eyed man. 

“Miss Luna, I am director Fury” Oh... this must be the guy Steve and Tony had mentioned before, or as Tony calls pirate. 

“And?” I questioned, did he actually need something or was this an introduction, Fury frowned slightly before composing himself. 

“And I am in need of your assistance, I need you to come with me and Agent Hill to a secure location to help with an interrogation” _what?_ Did this dude think I was an officer or something? He must have sensed my confusion as he continued talking. “I know who you are and what you are Miss, it’s exactly why I need your help in this particular interrogation. Especially when it has something to do with you and your missing friend” I gasped, what did he know of Olivia? 

“Do you know where Olivia is?!” I half asked, half demanded. He shook his head and held a hand up cutting me off from further questioning. 

“The man that was there the night your friend was taken is currently in our holding cells, he has yet to give us any information, which is why I **need** you to come and help, Steve had mentioned the man had spoken to you before he was captured” I cocked my eyebrow, thinking back to that horrid night, I briefly remember a man kneeling over me, talking about something, but his words were jumbled in my head, I shook my head as a small headache started to form. 

“I don’t remember much of that night unfortunately so I don’t see how much help I could be” I crossed my arms and Fury sighed. 

“Steve tried to give me as much detail as he could but he was busy fighting off others so he also did not hear what Rumlow had said, but I would be in debt if you could try to help us” I was about to speak before Tony cut in. 

“Doe Steve know about what this Fury? I mean, I can't imagine him being very pleased that you're asking his girlfriend to get involved in this” Tony smirked at him fully knowing that Steve would be pretty pissed about this. 

“She is already involved by being an enhanced Tony, it was also her friend that was taken by Hydra agents, so you tell me, why would I **not** ask her for help?” Fury deadpanned, giving Tony no room to speak. He looked back at me with the same blank expression. “I will not force you to do this Miss Luna, but I would appreciate the help you may be able to give, I will take me leave now, if you decide to take part in this have Tony call for me” He turned and left, ignoring the glares and stares of the others. 

“Fucking pirate” Tony huffed out, he looked at me after shutting the door. “You do not need to do anything Luna, we will find your friend and the others without you speaking to Rumlow. I nodded my head as the others went back to what they were doing before. I glanced back at the door Fury just left and sighed, _I’ll talk to Steve later about this_ I thought. I walked back to the others and fell back into conversation with them. 


	13. Little Elsa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You shouldn't be here Captain America" her voice was gruff unlike what a child's should be, I gulped and slowly took a step back. She raised her hands and pointed at me, before i knew it sharp icicles flew at me.

**Stark Tower – Tony's Lab**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

It was nearly past midnight, I looked around the room, Rocket, Nebula and Tony were still researching and designing away, the others had fallen asleep in various places around the lab, Drax was snoring away, Gamora sat propped up against the wall with Groot snuggling closely to her waist Mantis was laying on her front, resting her head on her arms. I stood up and stretched, earning a few cracks and clicks of my bones, I groaned and rubbed my back, Tony looked at me quickly and I waved to him. “I’m going head to bed, I can barely keep my eyes open” I said quietly, he nodded and waved back before going back to working, I left the room and walked towards the elevator, clicking the button up and waited. 

I thought back to what Fury had asked, should I help? I know if I speak to Steve about it, he’ll tell me no, but would I really go behind his back to do this? I needed answers, I needed to know where Olivia was. I started feeling tears well up in my eyes, I rubbed them quickly as the doors opened, hitting the buttons to my floor. I quickly made my way to my room, stripping off and shoving a baggy t-shirt on, I was about to head to bed when I heard a small knock on my door, I walked slowly over and stood in front of it. “Hello?” I held my breath till I heard a familiar voice speak. 

“Printessa?” I opened the door and saw Pietro standing there, I hadn't seen him since that night at my work. He had a small, forced smile on his face. 

“What are you doing here? It’s past midnight” I asked, he sighed and looked a little sad, I took a deep breath and motioned for him to come in, he walked in and sat on my bed, I sat down next to him waiting on what he had to say. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I glanced at him, he really did seem sad. 

“About what?” I feigned ignorance, waiting for him to just come out with it all. 

“About your powers, you knew about mine” he sounded dejected, he looked at me and I sighed. 

“I don’t know Pietro, the only person who knew was my friend Olivia. I.... It’s not that I didn’t trust you, I just.... I honestly don’t know OK? I know that’s not what you want to hear but my life isn't exactly a walk in the park, I had it drilled in my head by my own mother to hide who and what I was, Olivia only knew because she saw me use them once” I flinched when I felt his hand touch my arm, I looked into his eyes, they seemed no longer hurt. 

“Sorry, I... You don’t have to face this on your own, I know you have the other avengers and him....” He whispered the last part quietly. “If you need anything I’ll be here, I know what it’s like to have powers that you can’t quite control, well not mine” I quirked an eyebrow at him. “My sister, Wanda, she is also like us, when we grew up, I controlled my power with ease but Wanda not so much,. It took a while but she got there in the end. I saw the video from the medial room, the look of fear in your eyes, was the same as Wanda’s eyes when she hurt me accidentally” He lifted his top up, a long, jaggered scar run down the side of his ribs, I reached out and ran my finger down it, causing him to slightly flinch, I quickly pulled my hand away and apologised, he chuckled. “It’s OK, it doesn’t hurt, I’m just slightly ticklish there” I giggled and looked at him as he pulled his shirt back down. 

“You know my reason then why I didn’t tell anyone; I haven’t been able to control them very well and it caused a lot of problems in my past” I proceeded to tell him about the night with the security guard how I had lost control and killed him, Pietro sat there quietly listening to me, rubbing my back gently when I started to sob at the memory of the man's face as the life left him. Pietro then proceeded to tell me things from his and Wanda’s past, when their parents had abandoned them when their powers came in, the times they had to steal and beg for food and money, where they had injured people who tried to harm them. We spoke for hours, before I knew it, we had fell asleep on my bed. 

**(STEVE’S POV)**

“Anything on your end Buck?” I spoke quietly into the comm, Bucky was in another part of the Hydra base, Clint was stalking another area with Natasha not far behind. It seemed like another abandoned base, but we were still on alert for any hidden agents, I walked silently, my shield strapped to my arm tightly as I kept my guard up. 

“Nothing Steve, just hallways and dust” Bucky replied quickly. 

I came up to a corner and pressed my back against the wall, slowly peering around to check if it was empty, once I knew it was, I continued walking till I came up to a door with a keypad next to it and the sign **Archivraum** , I looked through the small window and noticed shelves stacked with boxes upon boxes, I tried to tug on the door handle but it didn't budge. “I think I have something here guys, sent my location on the tracking app” I quickly pressed a few buttons and sent them my current location, I looked back at the keypad, something wasn't right, the majority of the base was coated in dust, making us assume it was abandoned, but the keypad looked like it was recently used, I heard quick footsteps come up behind me, I lifted my shield and then breathed a sigh of relief to see Bucky, he had his gun up in defence and stalked towards me. I put my finger to my lip and pointed to the door, he simply nodded his head and stood in front as I moved to the side of the door. He looked to me and I nodded as he prepared to rip the door from its hinges with his metal arm and discard it behind him.

We rushed in with, and looked around to scout the room, it was empty but something didn't feel right, it looked like Bucky had the same unease as we kept our guard up still and moved around the room, taking note of the boxes that was lined up on the shelves, the room feeling colder than the rest of the base. I came upon a box on the floor that had its lid ripped open, documents scattered on the floor, one containing a small shoe print. I whistled for Bucky to come over, he glanced between me and the print, a frown appearing on his face, that's when the temperature in the room dropped, not just feeling slightly cooler, it dropped dramatically, leaving our teeth to chatter and our bodies to shiver. "Nat, Clint, get here **NOW!** " I Hissed over the comm, a clang sounded in the darker, far corner of the room, Bucky pointed his gun towards it as I raised my shield again and paced ourselves towards it. "Come out now, no one has to get her" we held our breaths and waited for the mystery person to step out from the shadows.

We let out a gasp, our stomachs dropped as a small figure stepped out. A small girl slowly made her way to stand metres apart form us, Bucky looked between the girl and me, not knowing what to do in this situation. I stared at her and I felt sick, I knew who this young girl was, Katie Phillips, her hair no longer brown but ice white, her happy hazel eyes now looked empty and pale blue, no smile sat upon her face just a blank, emotionless stare. "Katie?" I breathed out, she twitched slightly but stood there emotionless still. "Katie, your parents have been so worried" I took a step closer, her body twitched again, I took another step then her eyes snapped towards me.

"Steve, step away from her" Bucky warned, I held my hands up to show I meant no harm as I took another cautious step towards her.

"Come on Katie, let's take you home, your Mom and Dad miss you so much, they've even got your favourite cuddle lion toy" I took one more step before a frown set on her face making me stop still.

"You shouldn't be here Captain America" her voice was gruff unlike what a child's should be, I gulped and slowly took a step back. She raised her hands and pointed at me, before i knew it sharp icicles flew at me as Bucky tackled me to the ground to dodge them. "Hail Hydra!" she screamed out as more icicles flew out from her hands, we narrowly dodged the rest as we hid behind shelves.

"Clint! Nat! Fucking hurry up will ya! We have a mind controlled enhanced here!" Bucky shouted through the comms, we heard huffs and on our way from the other two as we peered around to find Katie. She was no longer in the same place as before, a icicle shard hit the shelf next to Bucky's face causing him to startle, I glanced and saw the new place she stood, both hands raised, my eyes went wide as multiple icicles shot towards Bucky, one embedded itself in his flesh arm, another hitting his shoulder whilst the rest missed, Bucky hissed at the sharp, cold pain, i rushed towards him and lifted him off his feet to hide in a new place. As we rushed away two more icicles flew towards us but broke once two arrows came into contact with it, I turned to find Clint with his bow aimed at the girl who was now thrashing on the floor as Nat sat with her knee directly in the centre or her back, cuffing her hand behind her back. Katie Screamed once again, trying to form ice in her hands, Natasha was quicker as she jabbed a needle in the girls neck and pushed down, Katie's screams slowly simmered down till she was unconscious and I exhaled deeply.

"What was she doing here?" Clint asked, glancing around the room. I shrugged my shoulders and handed Bucky to Natasha.

"I don't know yet, take her to the jet with Nat and Bucky, I'll look around some more, if I'm not back in twenty minutes come find me" they nodded their heads, quickly leaving the room, I walked back to the box on the floor and shuffled through the papers, many of the documents were ripped and barely legible, some had drawings but nothing stood out. I stood back up and looked around till my eyes settled to the corner Katie stood in, I walked over and put my flashlight on my phone and saw a book sticking out between some more boxes, I plucked it out and glanced through it, it was all in German, this must be important if she tried to hide it. I walked around the room again but nothing was noteworthy. Taking my phone out of my pocket I sent a quick message to Fury before sliding back in place and leaving the room to head back to the jet. 

I walked into the jet, Clint had laid Katie down on the bench with a blanket pulled up to her chin, he and Nat sat in the cockpit waiting for me, Bucky had a bandaged around his shoulder and arm and was resting his head back with his eyes closed. "Took ya long enough punk" A smirk formed on his lips with his eyes still closed.

"Well some of us had to do the job properly, not get injured by a child" I retorted, he chuckled gruffly, slightly opening his eyes to me. "We'll get your shoulder and arm checked out properly once were back, for now we'll head back to the tower, I'll debrief Fury, Nat can take you to the medical department whilst Clint will bring Katie to the holding cells where we held Loki, hopefully they will withstand her powers too. Nat and Clint simply nodded their heads and spared no time starting the jet up ready to take us home, I checked the time, it should roughly be six-thirty AM, I started typing out a message to Luna telling her we'll be back soon, before I stopped. I quickly deleted the message and put my phone away, I'll surprise her I thought, a smile forming on my lips, I could just imagine it now, how her beautiful smile would form on her face as our eyes meet, I'd rush in and sweep her off her feet, placing kisses all over her freckled kissed face and neck. I stopped imagining before my mind started heating things up, I coughed out of embarrassment, this was going to be a long ass flight.

**(LUNA'S POV)**

I tried rolling over but felt arms tighten on my waist, my eyes shot open and I turned my head to glance over my shoulder to see Pietro snuggling behind me, I yelped, startling him as he let go of me and moved back quickly causing him to fall off the bed with a thud. "Oh my god Pietro! are you OK?" I asked worriedly and I leaned over the side of the bed to check him. He groaned but nodded his head and sat up, rubbing his back.

"I'm OK printessa" he groaned out. "There are worse ways to wake up" I chuckled and got off the bed as he stood up, stretching and yawning with a dopey look on his face. "What's time time?" he said in a sleepy voice.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the clock. "Nine AM" I looked back at him nodding his head.

"I need to go meet Wanda and Vision, they're moving into the tower till this Hydra thing has ended" I smiled at him as he made his way past me to the door, his hand reaching the handle but stopping. "I'm sorry I slept here" was all he said before he left the room before I could even answer him. I shot a quick good morning text to Steve before having a shower. I dried myself off and walked towards the closet, pulling out black leggings, a grey hoodie that I stole from Steve's room whilst he's away and a pair of black vans. Fury's words played in my mind, will I be able to actually help him? I sighed before speaking out. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y?" I jumped slightly as the AI responded quickly.

"Yes Miss Luna, how can I help?" I chewed my lip, do I ring Steve and talk to him about it? Or do I call Fury and tell him my decision? I hissed as I bit my lip too hard, a small droplet of blood slipped down my chin, I grabbed wipe from my dressing table and wiped it away, a small stinging sensation still sat on my lip.

"Can you call Director Fury for me please?" The AI confirmed and soon a dialling tone started ringing in the room. It didn't take long for someone to answer.

"Director Fury's line, Agent Hill speaking" An unknown female voice spoke and I gulped, was I making the right decision?

"Hey, urm, I'm Luna" I said nervously, the woman waited till I was ready to continue speaking. "Director Fury came to me yesterday asking for help in an interrogation?" I half stated, half asked. The woman didn't say anything before I heard a bleeping sound then Fury's voice boomed out.

"Ah Miss Luna, I take it you've made your mind up?" I nodded, why was I nodding? He couldn't see me, I mentally slapped myself and answered him.

"Yes, urm, I want to help, but I'm not sure I will be of much use?" I went to chew my lip again before the stinging sensation reminded me of what I'd done.

"Excellent, can you be ready within the next hour? I will send a car to bring you to the location" He didn't leave much room to negotiate, a sigh escaping my lips.

"I am ready whenever you are" I took a deep breath, anxiety flowing through my body.

"Perfect a car will be with you soon, I will send a message to Happy to let you know when its outside" He cut the line without a goodbye, my stomach rumbled but I was too nervous to eat, too worried that if I did eat, it will all just come back up. I checked my phone and had no message back from Steve, he was probably still busy on his mission, I put off messaging him again and headed out the room and down to the lobby. Happy was sitting behind a desk reading a newspaper whilst sipping a coffee, a box of doughnuts sitting on the desk opened.

"Hey Happy" I waved, his eyes glanced to me then back to the newspaper.

"Fury has already contacted me" He sipped his coffee again then placed it down with the newspaper next to it. "Do you need anything else that I ca help you with?" Happy may seem rough on the edges, but really, he was a sweetheart. I smiled again as I shook my head. 

"Just your company till the car gets here if that's alright? he smiled back at me and offered me a chair next to him, pushing the box of doughnuts in front of me, I took a plain powdered one, hoping that it would settle my stomach a bit. He went back to reading his newspaper, offering conversation on topics that was in the articles. Not long after a black car pulled up, a driver stepping outside and stood by the passenger door. Happy walked me out and gave a card with his number on it, stating if I needed anything to call him, I thanked him as he helped me into the car, softly shutting the door and waving me off as the car drove away.

It took roughly half an hour to get to where Fury was, it seemed like a military base but looks can be deceiving. The car pulled up, the woman who was with Fury yesterday was waiting, an unreadable expression on her face as she was busy tapping away on her phone. The driver got out and opened the door for me, holding his hand out for me to take, I awkwardly took his hand in mine and stepped out the car, the Woman noticed me and strutted over. "Miss Luna, I am Agent Maria Hills, I work closely with Director Fury, follow me please and I'll take you straight to him" She turned and walked away, I followed her closely, looking around and taking everything in as we entered the base. Agents were walking around everywhere, not paying attention to me or Agent Hill, we walked fast to the elevator, pushing the button to a lower floor. I took a glance at her, she was very pretty, hair tied neatly in a bun, long lashes sat on her green eyes. She must of noticed me staring at her. "Is something on my face?"

My face flushed with embarrassment. "No, I'm sorry I just.. Was taking in your features" I groaned, I must of sounded like a right weirdo, she started laughing and my shoulders relaxed. "Sorry... I get really awkward when I'm nervous" I added.

"You do not need to be Nervous Miss Luna, Fury may be stoic but he will still put your feelings before the interrogation" I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Please, Just Luna is fine" she smiled and turned back towards the doors, the then doors opened and we walked out heading towards wherever Fury was.

We walked down a hallway and entered a room, there stood Fury in front of a glass window staring in at a cell "Ah Miss Luna, you have arrived, I hope the ride here was easy?" He turned to look at me, I nodded my head and walk over to him to see what he was looking at. I inhaled sharply, there sat a man coated in bruises and blood, sitting on the floor with his back against a wall, the bruises couldn't hide the fact that I had seen him before, a voice echoed in my head as a flashback ripped through my mind.

_“Well I’ll be damned, you're one too” A man was bent over me with a terrifying smirk on his face, he stood up from me. “We got another one here, stick a needle in her and take her too”._

I gasped, feeling tears fall down my face. "Luna?" I turned around to a voice I recognised.

"Steve?" He stood there with a confused look on his face, still dressed in his captain america suit and shield strapped to his arm. 

"What are you doing here Luna?" Was he angry at me?

"Ah Mr.Rogers, you're just in time, Miss Luna here is about to assist me in the interrogation" Fury spoke without even glancing at Steve.

"Like fuck is she!" He shouted, had I made a mistake? _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I have already started writing the next so keep an eye out later today or tomorrow for it :) 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone that has read, commented and gave me kudos xx


	14. Meet my dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anything has happened to my friend, I promise you, your death will not be quick and painless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said yesterday I got the next chapter out :) things are gonna start getting intense now, and we'll be seeing more of the enhanced, stay tuned!
> 
> ps..... thank you everyone who has read my story, gave ti kudos or commented, i REALLY appreciate it!

**Unknown Location**

**(STEVE’S POV)**

We finally landed at the secret base, Katie was half awake but too groggy to do anything, Clint carried her in over his shoulder and headed straight to the holding cells, Nat helped Bucky out the jet and made their way to the medical ward whilst I went to find Fury. I found an agent and asked them to direct me to Fury. I followed the agent closely and hopped in the elevator with them. I quirked my eyebrows as the agent pushed the button to the holding cells, I glanced at the agent, face void of any expression as the elevator descended. The agent gave me the room number Fury was in, I thanked them who simply nodded staying in the elevator to go back up. I walked down the hallway, nodding in acknowledgement to passing agents, I finally reached the door noticing it was open, I saw Fury instantly, but was shocked to see the one person who had been stuck in my mind since I had left. She was more breathtaking than ever but the smile that formed on my face quickly dissolved into a frown, she had tears streaming down her face, _what the fuck did this_ _asswipe_ _do to her?!_

“Luna?” I called for her, I was confused why was she here? She turned quickly with a small gasp. I clenched my teeth. “What are you doing here?” I tried not to sound angry, I wasn’t angry with her not one bit, but I knew Fury well, he somehow got in her head and brought her to this place. Before I could question any further Fury finally spoke up. 

"Ah Mr. Rogers, you're just in time, Miss Luna here is about to assist me in the interrogation" He didn’t even look at me, but I knew the tone in his voice, he was smirking, he knew how pissed off I would be bringing her here. 

“Like fuck she is!” I shouted, I clenched my fists and strode right up to him, yanking him by the shoulder to look at me, he seemed amused, he took one look at my face before shrugging my hand off him. 

“That is not for you to decide, she came here on her own free will, so do not think you can take your anger out on me” he turned away once again, I looked past him and saw Rumlow sitting on the floor, still coated in blood and bruises, I looked away and glared at the back of Fury’s head, I didn’t notice straight away the small tugging on my arm, I looked down and saw a scared look on Luna’s face. I grabbed her hand and dragged he rout the room and into another that was empty. I released her and walked over to the desk, placing my hands flat down and taking a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry” She whispered, I turned around and sat on the table looking at her, her lips were trembling and eyes still in the corner of her eyes, I sighed and held out my arms, she dashed in and gripped me tightly, I cradled her in my arms and slightly rocked her. 

“Don’t be sorry Luna, you haven't done anything wrong” I stroked her hair before placing a kiss on top, I felt her grip loosen slightly, she pulled back to look at me, her eyes were slightly puffy and red, I felt guilt knowing I caused some of the tears, used one hand to lift her by the chin and kissed her, pressing in all my feelings into it, trying to show her I missed her, she parted her mouth and sighed giving me access to slip my tongue in, she moaned and it ignited that burning sensation in the pit of my stomach, the feelings of need and want, I lifted her up, earning a small yelp from her, her knees rested on the table as she straddled me, she pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead on me. 

“I see that you missed me” she chuckled and I let out a huff, cheeks slighting turning pink. 

“You never left my mind doll” we looked into each other's eyes before she slowly got down off me, straightening her clothes. 

“Fury was telling the truth by the way” she looked me dead in the eyes. “He came to the tower to ask me for my help, and gave me a choice, I wasn’t forced here” she looked down at her feet, inhaling deeply, then looking back at me. “If that man in there knows where Olivia is, then I will do whatever I can to get that information from him” I knew I couldn’t change her mind, so I stood up and walked to her, taking her dainty hand in mine and giving it a squeeze. 

“There no way I can change ya mind?” I attempted, she shook her head, not even budging. I looked at her and tried to plead with my eyes, she smirked and placed a chaste kiss to my cheek, pulling my hand to leave the room and head back to Fury. He was talking to Agent Hill as we walked in, he said something to her quickly earning a nod and left the room, only glancing at me as she walked past. 

“Everything resolved now?” He had an impatient tone in his voice, I rolled my eyes and walked with Luna to stand by him. “I’ve told my men to set everything up, that is, if you still want to take part in this?” He briefly looked at Luna who gripped my hand. 

“Yes, I still want to help” I could tell she was trying to act strong but the small trembles showed she was afraid, but afraid of what? The man in there who has all the information we needed, including the whereabouts of her best friend, or that she may lose her control in there. Her hand slid out of my mine as an Agent Hill asked her to follow her, she gave me one last look, one last smile before she left the room. I stood next to Fury. 

“If anything happens to her Fury, you can bet’cha ass that you won’t leave this room unscathed” He chuckled at me but never bothered to respond. Agents walked in the room with their guns pointed at Rumlow, grabbing him and cuffing him, before bringing in a table and chairs, chaining his wrists down to the table and his ankles to either side of the table legs, he didn’t bother to struggle, just sat there with an unreadable expression. The agents left the room and not long after Luna walked in and immediately sat down hands clenched in one another, sitting straight and stared at him. Rumlow lifted his head, looking Luna up and down, a disgusting smirk formed on his face. 

“Well, well, well I didn’t realise S.H.I.E.L.D would send a gift in for me, ain’t ya a beauty” He licked his lips, rage filled my veins as I went to storm out the room, Fury simply held me by the shoulder and shook his head. 

“Ignore him, he’s just trying to rile her up” I sneered at him but took my place next to him again. 

**(LUNA’S POV)**

I stood In front of the door to the cell, my whole body trembled, Maria just stood next to me, waiting till I was ready, I took a shaky breath and smiled at her, as she opened the door others agents left, leaving me to walk in on my own. I didn’t trust my legs to not give out on me so I sat down immediately, staring at the man in front of me, I sat up straight and steeled my nerves, I couldn't look weak in front of this monster. 

“Well, well, well I didn’t realise S.H.I.E.L.D would send a gift in for me, ain’t ya a beauty” He licked his lips, nausea and disgust filled my body, I glared at him as he smirked at me. 

“Do you remember me?” I questioned him, he looked me up and down, leaning forward so his arms rested on the table. 

“Sorry sweetheart, I’ve fucked a lot of women in my life, none memorable” he chuckled, this man absolutely made my blood boil, he knew he was pissing me off already. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, a chuckle slipped from my mouth as I felt something snap inside me. I opened my eyes, giving the man in front a sultry look. 

I motioned a come here finger, he chuckled and leaned in closer as I bent over the table towards him. “Remember me now” My eyes flashed black causing him to scream and scramble backwards away from me, a manic laugh escaping my lips as I stood up and walked around the table closer to him. “You took someone dear to me” I grabbed him by the collar making him flinch. “And I. want. Her. Back!” He started shaking, my powers flowing through me, more cautiously as I tried to control them. 

“ **HELP!!** ” he shouted towards the glass, panicking and trembling. I laughed again and let go of his shirts collar, sitting back down, my eyes still pure black. 

“Help? Oh darling” I smiled. “No one will help you now” I lifted my hands as black crystals formed at the door, blocking anyway of anyone getting in, his breathing became erratic, it gave me goosebumps, why was I enjoying watching this man shit himself. “Tell me what I need to know and maybe, just maybe, I’ll leave this room with you still alive” The smile on my face now gone as I stared the trembling man down. 

“I.. I...” He stuttered causing me to yawn. I lifted my hand, lifting him from his chair by his throat, his face sweating and going red as he struggled to breathe. Sharp shards piercing the walls an edged towards him, one nicking his cheek, a small drop of blood slid down to his chin. 

“Where the fuck is my friend?! Where the fuck are the others?!” His cuffed hands prevented me from lifting him higher, wishing I could smash his body against the walls. “Tell me now!” As I stood, my chair flew back, I could hear banging on the door as agents tried to break through. “I swear to fucking god if you don’t tell me right now or I will kill you right here. Right now!” 

“Pl..plea.please” He choked out. “I.. I’ll... tell.. You" I let him go, earning a groan as his face hit the table and his body barely landed back on the chair, the shards withdrawing it a few inches . I recovered my chair and sat back down, inhaling and exhaling trying to calm myself before I lose control. Rumlow gasped for air, trying to steady himself. 

“Where. Are. They?” I glared at him, he quivered in fear and held his hands up as much as he could, begging for a moment, I rolled my eyes but waited patiently. 

“The..They’re at a base” he said, barely audible. “Somewhere in Texas... It was an old military base that was overtaken by HYDRA then abandoned once the avengers found out, what the avengers didn't know, was they only the top level of it all” I quirked my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue. “Underneath is a secret lab, way down low underneath, no one knew of it, not even the military, that’s where we took all the enhanced” I nodded my head and stood up, he shrank back from me as I walked round to him once again. 

I bent down to whisper in his ear. “If anything has happened to my friend, I promise you, your death will **not** be quick and painless, I will rip you limb from limb and watch as you bleed out” I patted his shoulder, lifting my hand to disperse the crystals as I walked out the room. My heart was beating like crazy as I dashed to the empty room Steve took me in earlier. I slammed the door shut and pressed my back against it, sliding down till I was sitting. I inhaled and exhaled as much as I could, till I could feel the darkness leaving me. I just did that, I actually managed to control my powers for once! I breathed out a laugh, my body felt drained. A few taps to the door brought me out of my thoughts. 

“Doll?” I heard Steve’s worried tone on the other side of the door, I pulled myself up and opened it to him, he walked in locking it behind him. He grabbed me by the face and stared at me intensely. “Are you OK?” I smiled and nodded my head, he breathed out a sigh of relief pulling me in for a tight hug. My arms were crushed against his chest, so I tried to wiggle them out to hug him back, he noticed my movements and loosened his hold to let my arms out, bringing me in for another bone crushing hug once they were. “Fury is getting the location on the base Rumlow spoke about, he has all his guys on it” I rubbed my cheek against his chest. 

“OK” Was all I could say, I felt exhausted and Steve could tell as he picked me up bridal style and carried e out towards the elevator, Agent Hill was walking past and stopped, giving us a brief glance and nodding as she walked back into the room Fury was in. 

“Let’s go home” I nodded my head slightly, nuzzling into his hold more before sleep consumed me. 

**Stark Tower**

( **STEVE’S POV)**

A car was already waiting for us in front of the base, the driver opened the door. I bent down as much as I could to sit down, keeping Luna curled up against me. I rubbed small circles on her back anytime she stirred, my eyes closing every now and then, I never managed to get any rest on the flight back, my thoughts purely of her. How her body perfectly fitted mine, showering her plump lips with kisses and bites. Her moans from the day that I left still fresh in my head. I shook my head of those thoughts as we neared the tower. The car came to a stop, the driver got out the car and opened up the door helping me stand with Luna still asleep in my arms. Happy came rushing out slightly panicked, giving a once over on Luna. 

“She’s fine, she fell asleep just before we left” I assured him, he put a hand to his chest and breathed in relief, he helped me get to the elevator and pressed the button to our floor, I thanked him as the doors closed. Luna let out a soft snore causing me to laugh, I tried to quietly but the vibration in my chest caused her to stir and then wake up. 

“Steve?” She said sleepily, her eyes barely open. I simply kissed her head, the doors opened up and I walked out. Passing the lounge room I noticed Bucky lazing around, fresh bandages wrapped around him, he noticed me and Luna giving me a smile lifting up his beer in hand then turning his attention back to the TV. I carried on till we were outside Luna’s room, she whined, making me look down at her. She held a perfect puppy dog look in her eyes making me inhale sharply, _cute!_

“Can I stay with you tonight?” She whispered, I didn’t answer, I just walked towards my door and leaning down to grip the handle without dropping her, carrying her to my bed and laying her down. She instantly sat up and watched me as I started stripping off my Captain America suit. 

“Mmmmm Bucky sent me photos, but its definitely better in person” I turned my head to see her staring at my butt, I chuckled and finished stripping down to my boxers. I strutted over to her and bent down to place a kiss on her lips. 

“I really need a shower doll; you can borrow a t-shirt of mine or something if you don’t wanna get any clothes to relax in” She responded by pulling me in for another kiss, this time it was deeper, sexier, I moaned as I felt her tongue slide against my bottom lip, asking for entry which I obliged to. Her tongue and mine danced together as her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me down onto her, her legs wrapping around my body. 

“Remember your promise Captain?” She panted and slowly grinded her hips, I moaned in delight catching her bottom lip between my teeth. 

“I told ya Doll, it’s a promise that I can definitely keep” I met her hips with a thrust of my own, she let out a sharp gasp, and groaned, one of her hands sliding down from my neck, down my chests, scratching lightly making me growl, till it continued down to my waist and stopped just above the band of my boxers. “Shit Luna”. Her hand dipped underneath as she played with my erection, giving it soft strokes, my head leaned against her shoulder as I hissed at the pleasure and gave a small few thrusts in sync with her pumps. I pulled away from her making her whine in protest, chuckling I pull at the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head, I gaze dover her body, her face was flushed as she panted, her body was beautiful, she was wearing a black lace bra, my dick twitched, I groped her breasts through her bra as she bit on her bottom lip. 

I bent down and started nibbling and kissing her neck as I massage her breast, my other hand lowering to pull at her bottoms, she helped shuffle them down till they were completely off, I glanced down and moaned, she was wearing a matching black, laced thong, I lifted her and sat down with her straddling me and continued peppering her body with kisses and an occasional bite, her hips grinding down on mine, both of us a panting mess, I unclipped her bra and threw it where ever, doing the same with her thong as she worked my boxers off, her dripping wet pussy rubbing against my dick. She moaned as she grinded needing more friction. I flipped her over kissing down her body till I was face to face with her pussy. “God doll, so wet for me already”. 

“Please Steve” she whined, I traced a finger over her folds before dipping it in, her back arched off the bed as I dipped it in and out a few times before adding another, curling my fingers till I hit that spot. She screamed out, I leaned, my breath ghosting over clit. “Oh god Steve don’t stop!” I growled and then took her clit in my mouth and started sucking, lifting her legs onto my shoulders so I could work her better, she was trembling and clenching around my fingers, her hand reaching down to grab at my hair. 

“Cum for me doll” She responded with a load, sensual moan as she came around my fingers, my fingers never stopping as I continued working her through her orgasm, once she settled, I slipped my fingers out and licked them clean, groaning, _delicious._ I wanted to taste her more as I licked her cunt clean, she whined at the over stimulation, I greedily licked her clean and lifted her legs off me, kissing her body and I climbed back up to her. Her cheeks redder than ever, her chest taking in sharp breaths. I wanted to remember this forever, her pale body flushed with small love bites scattered on her, the way she looked completely undone because of me. She beckoned me to come closer as she held out her arms, I kissed her lips, our tongues swirling around, her hand reached for my dick, pumping it hard and fast, I panted through our kisses, she stopped suddenly and pushed my chest to put me on my back. 

She sucked and bit on my neck and she once again straddled me, pumping my cock, rubbing the tip that was leaking precum with her thumb. “Ugh, Doll, so good!” She hummed at my praise, her ministrations slowed down as she lowered her head down, I stared at her, her beautiful eyes looked up at me with a sexy smile, her tongue darted out and licked my tip. “Fuckkkkkk” was all I could grunt out as she then took the whole tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around and then took in more of my dick down till it bumped her throat. I could of came right there and then, she looked so sexy, my dick deep down in her throat, her eyes slightly watered from the intrusion. She bobbed her head up and down fast, my thrust automatically thrusting back. I felt like I was in heaven. “If you keep that up doll, I'm gonna cum” I hissed out, she slowly slid off my dick with a pop. She smirked at me and licked her lips. 

She squeaked as I flipped her over and nestled in between her legs. “You’re so beautiful” I leaned in and kissed her before thrusting in her all at once, she shrieked out, wrapping her legs tightly around my waist as I furiously pumped in and out of her. “Fuck. Steve. Don’t stop. So Good!” She kept chanting, I sat back on my knees and grabbed her by the hips harshly as I pumped even harder into her, she moaned, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “Steve! I’m! Ugh!” I gripped tighter and put her legs on my shoulder to get even deeper, she cried as her cunt spasmed around my cock, my orgasm ripping through me as she clenched and milked my cock” I slowly and softly pumped into her as we worked through our orgasms. I shuddered and slipped out of her, her juices mixed with my cum dripping out of her, I laid beside her and pulled her close, her head rested on my chest as we both were breathing hard. 

“That was” I huffed out, she laughed and snuggled into me. 

“Yeah, it was” she panted, our heart beats slowing down. “But I’m pretty sure your promise isn’t over yet” I looked down at her, she was smirking at me. I chuckled and kissed her again. 

“Oh, trust me doll, this is far from over” She squeaked as I rolled back on top of her, kissing her feverishly. And as I promised we didn’t leave the room for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bow chicka wow wow (is that how they say it? whatever) Steve and Luna finally got to bang!


	15. What’cha got there? A knife.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a man on a planet called Knowhere , he’s called the collector, he may know the answers you seek

**Stark Tower – Steve's Room**

**(** **STEVE’S POV)**

I awoke to an annoying ring, constantly going off, I groggily opened my eyes and looked over to see my phone ringing and vibrating, as I went to reached over; I felt my arm weighed down. I smiled, Luna was softly snoring, head on my chest with even breaths, she was beautiful. I ducked my head and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, she twitched ever so slightly but didn’t wake, I decided to inch lower and kiss her forehead, her eyebrows furrowed but her eyes stayed closed. Smirking, I went lower and pressed a kiss to her nose, she twitched and whined, lifting her hand and rubbing it as if I had tickled her. I chuckled and reached with my other hand to silence my phone. 

I switched it to silent and looked back to Luna, whose eyes were now half open, a sleepy smile on her lips. “Good morning” she whispered, my heart melted, I pulled her up so her body was laying on mine, arms resting on my chest and mine around her petite frame. 

“Good morning beautiful, did you sleep OK?” she giggled as she nuzzled her head against my chest. 

“Best sleep I’ve had in a very long time, I suppose the fact that you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself yesterday had something to do with it” I chuckled and rested my chin on top of her head. 

“How could I keep my hands to myself? With you sexually provoking me to do so?” I felt small pecks on my chest, lifting my chin off her head as she looked up at me, a blush painted on her freckled kissed cheeks. 

“I couldn’t help it, you were wearing your suit after all” she winked, voice full of hunger, I dipped down and placed a kiss on her lips, deepening it, tongue begging for entry as she moaned. 

“Mr. Rogers, Miss Romonaff is requesting your presence in the lounge room” the A. I’s voice boomed around the room, I groaned, talk about cock blocking. 

“Tell her I’m busy F.R.I.D.A.Y” I went back to kissing Luna, rolling her over as I pinned her body beneath mine. 

“Miss Romonaff said if you do not show up within the next ten minutes, she and I quote _will personally drag your ass out of there even if you're naked_ end quote” Luna started laughing as I huffed in annoyance, I peppered kisses all over her face, she giggled even more trying to wiggle from underneath me. 

“Looks like I’m needed doll” she smiled as she nodded, giving my chest a light push, she hopped out of my bed and walked towards the bathroom, her small and curvy frame swaying as she walked, her perfect peach ass bouncing slightly with every step, turning her head over her shoulder to look at me with a sultry look, winking at me, enticing me to follow. “F.R.I.D.A.Y tell Nat I will be there in the next half hour, and please make sure she and anyone else come into my room without permission” I jumped up and chased after Luna, she squeaked at first then giggled as I pushed her in the bathroom, locking the door behind. 

**(LUNA’S POV)**

Steve started kissing me ferociously, slowly guiding me backwards to the shower. I gasped as my back hit the cold, tiled wall, sending a shiver down my spine. “Nghh Steve” I moaned as his started trailing kisses down my neck to my breast, suckling on one whilst his hand pinched the other. His hand made its way down to my pussy, sliding his fingers up and down my fold, heating my core. His mouth left my breast, reach to the side he turned the water on, not too hot nor too cold, perfect. I gripped his cock and pumped slowly, teasing him as he started to pant. 

“God doll, you know how to flip my switch” I grinned and started pumping faster, he fingers dipped into my pussy, causing it to clench in reaction, we worked each other, bringing us both to climaxing. He suddenly pulled away making me whine at the emptiness, grabbing my hips and turning me round, my hands braced the wall and my back arched as he pushed the centre of my back causing my ass to stick out. “I need you. Now” I didn’t have a chance to respond as I screamed out, he thrusted into me with one, quick go, my legs quivered at how full I felt. He started pumping into me, hard and fast, both of us moaning in unison. Sounds of skin slapping each other as he fucked me harshly, his hands gripping my hips even tighter. “Fuckkkk doll!” his thrusts becoming frantic as we both eared our climaxes once more, one of his hands left my hip, snaking its way up my belly, past my chest and then to my throat as he lightly gripped it, nipping and sucking on my neck causing red marks to form. 

My pussy clenched even more; my orgasm ripped through me as I screamed “Fuck! Steve! Yes!” He kept hitting my spot over and over, working me through it till his grip tightened around my throat, a roar erupting from his throat as he spilled inside me. His thrusts slowed down as he finished climaxing. His head rested on my shoulder, my legs trembling, threatening to collapse as his arms wrapped around my waist. He places sloppy kisses over my shoulder as his dick softened and slipped out, along with a mix of our juices. He turned me round slowly, arms still wrapped around me. 

Both of us a panting mess, we looked into each other’s eyes and laughed. “We’re definitely doing that again” I giggled then shivered, the warm water now running slightly on the chillier side, he turned the temperature a bit higher, we helped each other wash, sneaking kisses every now and then till we were clean. We finished in the shower, stepping out and wrapping ourselves in towels, I squeaked as he picked me up bridal style, carrying me into the bedroom, he stood me by the bed as he sat down, thoroughly drying my body, a smirk on his face as my face flushed. Rubbing my thighs with his big calloused hands, I tried holding in my moans but this man was doing it on purpose. 

“Mmm Steve, you know I’d love another round, but Natasha is waiting for you” He sighed and pulled me closer, his head resting on my stomach, I put my hands in his dirty, blonde hair and played with it, brushing my fingers through it. 

“I know, I just want to spend more time with you” He looked up at me, trying to play the puppy eye card, I giggled and pressed a kiss to his lip and moved away before he could deepen it. He huffed and swatted my ass, going over to his closet and getting dressed. I grabbed my dirty clothes and headed for the door before he ran to me and stood in front with a frantic look on his face, I peered at his face and raised an eyebrow at him. “Nuh uh, you are not walking out this room in just a towel” I looked down and smiled. 

“Steve my room is right next to yours, it’ll take like, three seconds to go in” I crossed my arms and he groaned, I looked down again and realised that crossing my arms made my cleavage show even more, he dashed to his closet, I could hear him rummage around till he come dashing back out with a big baggy t-shirt, a pair of boxers, white socks and a pair of grey jogging bottoms. “Urmm Steve” I laughed “I’m pretty sure your bottoms will be far too long for me” He placed them in my hand, leaned back against the door and crossed his arms. I laughed again and moved towards the bed, placing the clothes down on them. I dropped the towel and heard a sharp inhale, I peered over my shoulder throwing a wink, and putting the clothes on, thankfully the bottoms weren't too long after I rolled them up a couple of time, they smelled of him and were really soft, it felt like I was wrapped in his embrace. 

He looked me up and down, humming in approval, he moved away from the door and opened it, waiting on me to leave with him. We walked together to the lounge room, Bucky was sitting comfortable on the sofa, one arm wrapped in bandages, Natasha sat on the arm chair, arms folded with a grouchy look on her face, she perked up once she saw me, a beautiful smile on her face till she turned to see Steve and a scowl replaced the smile, I held back a laugh and kissed his cheek and walked over to Bucky to check on him. 

“Look who decided to finally show up!” She spat, me and Bucky kept quiet, looking between Steve and Nat. 

“Well today was supposed to be a rest day since we just got back from the mission Nat” He rolled his eyes and came to take a seat next to me. 

“Well if you had bothered to check your phone, you’d know that Thor had got in contact with me after we split to check the last two bases he found some data and has gone to meet Fury” She huffed and stood up, throwing a pillow at Steve it landed square in his face before he had time to catch it. I put a hand to my mouth, stifling a laugh, he grabbed the pillow and gave me a playful glare, following Nat to the kitchen. 

I turned my attention to Bucky, who was leaning back with a devilish smirk on his face. “What happened to you Bucky?” I looked over at his flesh arm. 

“We came face to face with one of the missing enhanced” I held my breath and looked into his eyes; worry filled my chest, he grimaced. “She was a child” He exhaled deeply, _was?_

“Is she?” I dreaded to finish the question; he shook his head. 

“No, Nat managed to incapacitate her, Steve and I found her in an archive room of some sort, Hydra must have sent her to find something. Steve tried to talk to her but it's clear they have brainwashed her.... like this did to me” He looked down, a frown formed on his face and small tears in the corner of his eyes formed, I took her flesh hand in mine and rubbed small circles on it, he shuddered but continued speaking. “She had ice powers, if she didn’t attack us, I’d admire them” He chuckled, then groaned as the pain his arm and shoulder. “She could shoot icicles out of her hands like she was throwing knives, two managed to get me and Nat got to her before a final blow. She's being assessed in our other base and hopefully they can help her recover her memory and get her back to her family” I nodded my head, relief flooded through me. 

“Is there anything you need Bucky? You hungry or anything?” He looked uncomfortable, so I wanted to help. 

“I could eat” He gave me a handsome smile; my heart fluttered a little. “But I don’t want you to put yourself out for me” I shook my head and gave his hand a small squeeze. 

“Don't be silly, you're injured, what do you fancy? I can make you something or I can go out and get you something?” He hummed in response, thinking of what he could eat. 

“Ya know how to make pancakes?” I laughed, I let go of his hand and made my way to the kitchen. 

“Just relax, I’ll whip you up some OK?” He nodded and went back to relaxing. As I neared the kitchen door, I could hear Nat and Steve speaking quietly, loud enough to hear if you were close. 

“What the fuck was Fury thinking Steve?” Nat growled out. “He knew Luna isn't in complete control of her powers yet he was willing to use her to get answers even if it meant she killed Rumlow, he’s our last lead” I could practically see Steve rolling his eyes without actually seeing it. 

“I know Nat, let’s just be thankful Luna **did** control her powers and managed to get information out of him. We have new information, I will call the team up and we’ll sort a plan to attack the other base, OK?” Steve tried to persuade her, Nat just huffed out an OK, heading the door that I was standing behind, _shit!_ I composed myself and opened the door, acting like I wasn’t listening in. 

“Hey I’m not interrupting, am I? Steve smiled and Nat waved me in. “I was just about to make pancake for Bucky, you guys want any?”. 

“No thanks hon, I need to go meet Clint and Thor, see you later” she placed a kiss on my cheek and walked out leaving me and Steve. 

“Oh, so you’re making pancakes for another man I see, is it the metal arm?” He grinned; I smacked his arm playfully. 

“No, it's obviously the unkempt hair of his that gets me going” we chuckled in unison. “Now Mr. Rogers, would you kindly show me where the ingredients are please” He saluted to me before grabbing everything I listed. I quickly made up a couple of batches of thick, fluffy pancakes, I washed blueberries, strawberries and raspberries, handing the plates and bowls to Steve to take out, I grabbed the squishy cream, maple and chocolate syrup before following him in. 

Bucky and Steve practically inhaled the pancakes like Kirby as I slowly chewed on mine. “Miss Luna, Mr. Stark has requested your presence in the lab”. 

“OK, tell him I’ll be there in five minutes” I wiped my mouth and picked up the empty plates heading to the kitchen and placing them in the dishwasher. “I’ll see you guys later” I placed a kiss to Steve’s cheek, going to pull away before he pulled me in for a deep kiss, Bucky kicked Steve’s leg in annoyance. 

“Come on Stevie, I can’t get no action till I heal, so don’t go rubbing it in my face” Steve smirked but let go of me, I waved goodbye and heading to the elevator to make my way down to the lab. 

I heard some laughs as I neared the lab, Nebula and Rocket had stayed around whilst the other guardians decided to roam New York. I knocked waiting for Tony’s usual enter. They were sitting around Tony’s lab table, all working on small pieces of tech. “Ah Luna, there you are!” he beamed, I walked closer, examining what they were doing. “We think we’ve finally cracked down on a piece of equipment that will help you with your powers, we’ve named it the Stark Band” He seemed so ecstatic, Nebula and Rocket groaned together at the name causing me to giggle. 

“We didn’t name it that, it's just what he wants to call it” Nebula muttered out, I took a seat beside her watching how her robot hands worked quickly piecing bits together. 

“Yeah, I wanted to call it Rocket’s Cuff, Stark wanted to call it his ridiculous idea” the raccoon glared at stark, both huffing out. “And you don’t wanna know what Quill wanted to call it”. 

I laughed and turned my attention on the blueprints placed on the side, showing different angles of what looked like an iron band. I could barely understand any of the words on it, deciding to just trust these three. “Has Quill or any of the others got in contact with you yet? I gave them a few locations to check out” All of them barely shook their heads, paying more attention to the tech in front than my question. “Soooo did you need me for anything?” I casually asked. 

“I need to do some measurements and thought we could do another test on your powers, there's something I want you to try today” I tilted my head in confusion, _something he wants me to try?_ It sounded ominous but I brushed past it and just nodded my head. I waited till Tony instructed me to go in the testing room, Rocket and Nebula took a break from building and turned their attention to me, wanting to witness my powers first hand instead of a video. “OK babe, this test will not be like the others, it may orrrr it may not work” he said skeptically, I just watched as he slowly paced up and down in front of the screen that stood between us. “Clint had told me about their encounter with the little ice princess and it sparked something in my mind, do you think you can form shards and shoot them out?” I gulped, fear flashes across my face as the memory of the dead guard’s face came and went. 

“I **know** I can do that” my response made Tony stop in his tracks and look at me. 

“You can? Hmmmmm I would like to see but maybe another time then” He tapped his chin thoughtfully, before he pointed a finger in the air with a new idea. “Can you shape the shards?” I was confused. 

“What do you mean shape them?” He went over to his desk and grabbed a note pad and pen, doodling stuff down and then showing me. I looked at the doodle then back to him, raising an eyebrow, he merely chuckled at my confusion. 

“Well you said before you don’t really know the full extent of your powers, so we can try new things out? Doesn’t hurt right?” I looked again at the drawing one last time before moving into the centre of the room, I stood straight and took a deep breath in, holding my hands up by my hips, palm facing towards each other. I opened my eyes and looked at Tony, he nodded his head as I closed my eyes again. _OK, this should be easy right? Just imagine a knife.... it sounded ridiculous in my head but as Tony said, it doesn't hurt to try._ I pushed everything out of my mind and imagine a knife, not too big nor small, a handle, a blade, I felt energy coursing through my veins and a tingling sensation in my hands, I felt calm, no noise, just silence as I tried to think of every detail of a knife. I didn't even realise my hands were moving as they tried to form what I imagined. I heard a tap on the glass, my eyes shot open to see Tony smiling, pointing a finger to my hand. I slowly looked down and gasps, there in my hands was a black, glistening knife, a bit wonky around the edges but still in the shape of a knife. 

I dropped it and moved backwards, staring in awe at my hands, my heart started to beat faster, but not in a bad way, in an excited way, I looked back at the other three who had huge smiles on their faces, Rocket pumped his fist in the air, Tony rushing back to his desk typing things out on his laptop, Nebula had a thumbs up. “Again!” Tony shouted, looking back and forth between me and the laptop, I braced myself again and closed my eyes, imagining the knife, a small weight in one palm, looking down another knife formed, a bit straighter than the last but still not perfect, “Again Luna!” I threw it to the floor and kept my eyes open this time, wanting to see the power that I possessed. My eyes widened as I saw it appearing, like a glob of play dough, twisting and turning, shaping the way I wanted. I repeated this a hundred times, floor filled with black knives till I felt like I had finally perfected what I wanted. Claps soon filled the room, I looked up and felt embarrassed, there stood the original three, including the rest of the guardians, Steve, Bucky, Nat and Clint. 

“Urmm, when did you lot get here” I chuckled, cheeks flushing. 

“Oh; probably after the twentieth knife” Clint mused, I felt my cheeks burning not realising I had an audience, I coughed and raised my hands to disperse the knives with a poof. I walked out the room to join them. Getting praise after praise till I managed to stand in front of Steve. He simply smiled at me, filled with such adoration. The door slamming brought everyone out of the trance, Bruce stood there looking around till his eyes narrowed on me, he walked straight up to me and grabbed e by the wrist dragging me out the room, Steve and Bucky shouting hey! Others looking between each other confused. 

Tony, Steve and Bucky chased after us to Bruce’s lab. “Urmm Brucie what you up to?” Tony asked. Bruce didn’t say anything, he stopped and let go of my wrist walking over to his hologram projector and showing us god knows what. We all looked to each other and then back to Bruce, waiting for him to explain what was happening. 

“Luna you told us all about your mother before, but what of your father? Where is he?” I frowned at his questions. 

“I don’t know, my mother didn’t like to talk about him much, she spoke in riddles the majority of the time I had asked” Bruce continued typing away till the screen showed what I guess was a DNA structure? “Where are you going with this Bruce?” He finally finished what he was doing and paid attention to me. 

“Sooo, I don’t know how to put this exactly. I wasn’t sure when I first got the results through, so I tested over and over again to be sure” He started rambling, causing a headache to form, Tony groaned in annoyance, Bucky and Steve just patiently waiting for him to finish. 

“Bruce!” Tony yelled, Bruce stopped mid-ramble, opening his mouth to get to the point. 

“What he means is that your DNA isn’t full human” A voice spoke behind us, we turned and saw Nebula standing in the door way, staring up at the hologram. 

“I’m sorry, what?” was all I could manage. She made her way in the room and stood next to me, still looking up at the hologram. 

“Your DNA, it isn't full human, there’s something mixed in with it” what did she mean?! I started to grow annoyed. 

“He’s right Luna, see here?” He pointed to various places of the structure. “This isn’t human, nor is this bit, I’m not sure what it is, but it’s not human” He finished pointing and just stared in amazement at the hologram. 

“What... What am I then?” I felt the rug pull from underneath me, is this what my Mom meant when she said to look at the sky and I’d eventually see him? Was he not from this planet? Thoughts raced in my head, drowning me, I felt like I couldn’t breathe till I felt a solid hand hold my shoulder, gripping it to steady me, I looked up to see Steve’s worried eyes, my eyes shooting a look at everyone who seemed on edge? “What?” None answered just pointed to the ceiling, I frowned and saw shards starting to poke out, waving my hand to disperse them. “Nebula, do you know what I am?” I felt tears prick my eyes, she shook her head, my heart deflated. 

“I do not I’m afraid” I gripped Steve’s hand. “But I know someone who might” My head snapped to her, pleading with my eyes to continue. “But if we want answers, we won't get them here” She finished walking towards the door. 

“Where? Where is this person?” I begged. 

“There’s a man on a planet called Knowhere, he’s called the collector, he may know the answers you seek, send me your data Bruce, the others and I will get your answers” she went to leave but I stopped her. 

“Thank you, Nebula,” she turned and smiled at me, then left the room. I turned to Steve and walked into his chest, hugging him tightly, Bruce and Bucky looked to each other and left the room. “Just when I think things could be a bit more normal, I find out I’m not even a proper human” I laughed hollowly, he gripped me tighter and rested his chin on my head. 

“You fit right in with our lot though” I laughed, then choked as I started to sob, tears streaming down my face. _Why can’t I just be normal?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo Luna what are you?! Hehe find out in the next chapter? maybe... big fight scene coming up too x


	16. Knowhere to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day a titan had found out about these beings and demanded they ally with him or be destroyed, they scoffed and tried to fight back, in the end the titan prevailed and completely slaughtered the people, men, woman and children and then annihilated the planet Tun this must have been over a hundred years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story Thor - Ragnorak happened a bit differently, Thor ever lost his eye or his hammer, he did end up in Sakaar though and had the help of Valkyrie and Loki, Loki isn't a complete dick in this story.
> 
> Also Gamora and Nebula had left Thanos when they was roughly sixteen, their bond is strong but difficult, I will be dipping in on their back story more in another chapter x

**Stark Tower – Steve's room**

**(STEVE’S POV)**

It’s been nearly a week since the Bruce had dropped the bomb on Luna that her DNA wasn’t completely human, she started acting distant from me and the others, I gave her the space she needed, so much must be going through her head right now. The guardians excluding Rocket and Groot, packed up and headed back into space to seek answers in Knowhere, Rocket and Groot stayed to help Tony and Peter make a Stark band prototype. Thor finally returned to the Tower, asking me to meet up to discuss a few things, we met in the lounge room that was unoccupied, distraction free. 

“Hey Thor” I greeted him as I sat down next to him on the sofa. His smiled, but it didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Steve” He nodded, not fully looking me in the eye. 

“What wrong buddy? You haven't been your usual cheery self since you came to help with the mission?” He sighed, the smile slowly fading from his face. 

“A lot has happened since my return to Asgard” he trailed off, a sullen look on his face. “Loki had faked his death” I rolled my eyes, less surprised than I should have been, Thor huffed out a chuckle before continuing. “He had exiled my father, here on earth, making my father lose his power and slowly pass away, before he passed, he told us a story, well not exactly a story but facts” a tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it hastily. “It turns out I was not Odin’s first born I was his second, his first was my sister, Hela, Goddess of death, we tried to get back to Asgard to warn the people but she managed to throw us out of the Bifrost. We ended up in a place called Sakaar, awful place although I reckon the man or iron would have liked it. I ended up being used as a competitor in fighting matches, I won all of them, obviously. A ex fighter of Asgard was there, a Valkyrie, she managed to help Loki and I back to Asgard and helped to fight Hela” I watched Thor’s expression get sullener as he continued to tell his tale of what happened on Asgard. “In the end there was nothing we could do to save Asgard, only the people, Loki and Valkyrie helped our people off Asgard as I invoked Ragnarök, releasing Surtur and allowing it to destroy Hela and Asgard in the process. We had nowhere to go, so I decided that I would come to earth and ask Fury for help, he has been helping my people settle in a town we have named New Asgard, I left Valkyrie in charge of the town and to keep an eye on Loki”. 

My eyebrows furrowed, Loki should be in a cell, not roaming the earth after the mayhem he had caused previously. I decided against my better judgement to ignore that fact, turning my attention back to Thor, his face contorted, he looked in pain, he had lost so much, his parents and his home, but thankfully not his people. “I am so sorry to hear what you’ve been through Thor” I answered genuinely, he smiled slightly but it still didn’t reach his eyes, if you looked close enough you could see how truly tired the demigod was. “Have you been back there yet?” He shook his head, his hands put held together as he looked away and down at his feet. 

“I have failed my people; their home was destroyed because I was not strong enough to defeat Hela” he sounded regretful, I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. 

“You have not failed them Thor, a home is not a place, it is the people” he slowly lifted his head and looked at me, tears rolling down his cheeks. “You have all your people with you still, who still love you and I can tell you they are more than thankful that you got them away alive OK?” he nodded in agreement, a true smile showing. He wiped his eyes and coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“Thank you, Steve, I think I will return to New Asgard to see my people. And to make sure Loki is behaving” I shot a look at him, he patted my shoulder and stood up. “Do not worry, Loki Is a changed person, and I will make sure it stays that way” I stood and followed him to the elevator. “By the way” He turned to me, a smirk on his face. “How is Lady Luna doing?” I smirked back at him. 

“She’s urm.... Well it’s a mixture at the moment” I huffed out; Thor gave me a worried look. “Stuff has been going on since we returned from the mission, but it can wait for another time, go back to your people, they’re probably very worried about you, the others and I will come visit you once you’re more settled” He gave me one last worried glance before nodding, and stepping into the elevator. 

“Please tell her I said hello and cannot wait for another conversation” I simply nodded my head and waved bye, he waved back as the doors closed, I turned and leaned my back against the wall, rubbing my hands down my face. Luna has barely spoken to me or the others since Bruce’s revelation, she ate meals in her room, if she did eat, she still went down to the lab to train her powers but left once she was done, she rarely spoke to anyone and when she did, she wasn’t full there, I missed her, it's funny how we can be in the same room but feel miles apart. I walked back over to the sofa and flopped down, legs stretched out, one still on the sofa and the other resting on the floor. I looked at the ceiling and thought back to the first time I had seen her. Smiling fondly at the memory. 

**Knowhere**

**(NEBULA’S POV)**

“OK Guys, we’re about to land” Quill shouted out from the front of the ship. We sat down to buckle ourselves in, slowly descending into the planets port. “Let’s hope your pal is in and can give us some answers yeah?” He turned back to look at Gamora, both giving each other kissy eyes, as Rocket calls it. _Idiots._

We landed with a small oof and made our way out of the ship and headed to the collector’s hideout, Drax and Mantis stayed on board to keep an eye on the ship, whilst Quill, Gamora and I headed off, different species eyeing us as we walked past, drunkards leering at Gamora, one even took a shot at her, wrapping her arm around her waist. “Hey there sexy, come here often?” Poor soul, Gamora ripped his arm off her and flipped him down, yanking his arm out of its socket with a crack, the man started wailing, Drax the buffoon laughing manically as we continue to our destination. Quill lifted his hand, giving the door a few knocks, the spy hole sliding open revealing the collector’s eyes. 

“Guardians? What a surprise, what can I do for you?” He mused. 

“We’re looking on for information on this” He lifted up a small vial of blood we acquired from Bruce, Taneleer looked at the vial and raised his eyebrow, looking back to Quill. “We also have some data on it which might help, it’s DNA from a halfling on earth, we’ve never seen anything like it, but you might have seeing as you’re one of the oldest in the galaxy”. Taneleer didn’t respond, he slammed the spy hole shut, shortly after we heard a few clicks and cranks till the door opened. 

“Then please do come in” He bowed, opening the door for us to make our way in. His place filled with antiques, relics and all sorts as usual, a new young ‘servant’ girl whizzed around the room, dusting and making sure everything was in its right place. 

“I see you managed to tidy your place up after our last encounter” Quill quipped, Taneleer’s expression grimaced. 

“Yes, well there's an infinite world out there, infinite items yet to collect” he responded, walking past us to his usual table, he waved us over, we stood facing him, Quill placed the data tablet and vial down for Taneleer to look over. Quill walked around, inspecting his collection whilst Gamora and I waited on Taneleer. He grabbed a microscope, more advanced than those on earth and started studying the blood, humming and ahhing as he did. He moved on and looked at the small tablet, clicking it in the centre, a hologram popped up, he scanned everything that Bruce had acquired. “This halfling you mentioned, do they possess any gifts?”. 

Gamora glanced at me, her eyes asking if we should tell him. I looked at Taneleer. “Yes, she can create and destroy these black shard-like crystals and can levitate objects” he placed his hand on his chin and went into deep thought, Gamora and I looked at each other, before we turned our curious gazes back to him. He moved away from us and walked around the room, in search of something, we stood by the desk, just watching him scamper around the room, climbing ladders, checking drawers just searching for this one item. Quill finished his tour and stood by Gamora, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close, she let out a faint giggle and rested one of her arms around his waist, savouring in the warmth, I rolled my eyes at their lovey dovey stares, _disgusting._

I lost count of how many minutes passed till Taneleer came strolling up behind his desk, panting lightly with a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, he held something long wrapped in a sheet hiding what it was. All three of us turned to him, showing questioning gazes at him. “You said the halfling could create black shards, yes?” He asked, we nodded our heads, he smirked and slipped off the sheet off the item he was holding, there in his hands were a beautifully crafted, black sword, the hilt had some gems and chains dangling off it, it sparkled and shined under the light, Quill ooed and ahhed, Gamora and I simply admired the sword. “Does the shards look like this?”. 

He held it out and I took it from him, inspecting it all over. “It’s very similar indeed, but the ones she created are shards and small knives, nothing as impressive as this” I passed it to Gamora and Quill, turning my attention back to Taneleer. 

“Yes, well the being that created this, could create any weapons similar to this even shields, as long as they could think it, they could create it” our eyes shot wide, did this mean Luna would be able to create something as beautiful as this? 

“Who are they?” Gamora asked. 

“Ah, see that’s where the problem is” I frowned, Quill still looking the sword over, Gamora’s attention now back to Taneleer. “The people that crafted this beautiful weapon, are no more” he graciously took the sword back, wrapping it back up and placing it down. 

“What do you mean they’re no more?” Quill responded. 

“Hmmm let’s see, not long ago there was a race called the Axi-Tun, they lived on a planet called Tun, their technology was so advanced, all the people had the power to manipulate energy, the used that energy to craft weapons and shields, trading with other planets for whatever they wanted, some even left their planet in search of something new, even going as far as finding love and creating a family. One day a titan had found out about these beings and demanded they ally with him or be destroyed, they scoffed and tried to fight back, in the end the titan prevailed and completely slaughtered the people, men, woman and children and then annihilated the planet Tun this must have been over a hundred years” Something nagged me in the back of my mind, it sounded so familiar, Taneleer saw my expression and sneered at me. “And you know who that being is, you both know him very well” Gamora gasped and took a step back, my heartbeat quickening. 

“Thanos” I breathed out, Taneleer nodded and went to pick up the sword, my hand fell on top of his stopping him in his tracks. “How much?” He laughed, amused at my suggestion. 

“My dear we both know I'm a collector, not a seller” he removed my hand and walked away with the sword in his hand. “The halfling, does she know where her parents are or which one of them was an Axi-Tun?”. 

“Her mother was human, so her father must have been an Axi-Tun" I stated, Taneleer walked back with something small in his hand and a small cloth bag. 

“I shall not give up the sword, however” he placed the bag on the table and handed me the small trinket. It was a beautiful chain, dangled beneath it was a small purple orb, a metal feather and a black heart gem, I fiddled it within my hand. “The warriors would present a gift to their beloved before going to battle, this is one of the few I had found, you may give it to the halfling” He waved his hand to shoo us away. 

We made our way back to the ship in silence, Gamora and I sneaking glances at each other but not brave enough to say it out loud. “Soooooo stepdaddy went on a murderous rampage..... does he do that often?” I groaned, Gamora said nothing as she boarded the ship. “But he destroyed that planet over a hundred years ago, how is that possible for Luna to be half human, half Axi-tun?” I stopped in my tracks, for once Quill said something logical. 

“He annihilated the planet and its people, unless” I turned to look at him. “Some managed to get away”. 

**Stark Tower**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

“Again” Tony shouted. Since the guardians left, I had been making progress on my shaping skills as well as levitating things, I even managed to lift Peter.... till I nearly dropped him on his face, thank god for his spidey senses. Ever since Bruce’s discovery I hadn’t felt myself, I felt crowded in, in my own head and just needed space to do this, I felt bad for Steve and the others, they try every day to interact with me but give me space at the same time, I see the hurt in Steve’s eyes when I brush off his touches. I just needed to think for myself, by myself. “Oi sunshine you doing alright in there?” my head shot up, my gaze meeting Tony’s worried one. 

“I’m fine” was all I could say, he wanted to say more till a small bang went off, we both looked at rocket, his fur on top of his hair singed with a tiny fire. 

“Oops” Rocket muttered, Tony sighed and went over to him, patting the small flame on top of his head. “So, yeah, the blue wire and red wire do not connect” Groot climb over the table and looked at the bracelet Rocket blew up. 

“I am Groot” Rocket peered at the bracelet. “I am Groot.... I am Groot” How Rocket understands him I’ll never know. 

“Oh yeah! You make a valid point there Groot” The small tree figure smiled and went to work on the bracelet with Rocket, Tony frowned and walked back over to his desk, playing with a hologram design. I exhaled deeply leaving the testing chamber, offering the others a small wave goodbye before leaving, I walked towards the elevator, stopping once I heard footsteps running after me. 

“Hey sunshine, got a minute?” I sighed, I quickly pressed the button and turned back to Tony. 

“What’s up?” I tried to keep it short and sweet, wanting to go back to my room to shower and relax. 

“Look, I get that your head is everywhere at the moment, and I don’t wanna force you to but... Steve has been pretty down” I felt my heart pang, the last person I would ever want to hurt is Steve. 

“Has.... Has he said something?” I mumbled, trying not to make eye contact. 

“Nah, he’s too proud to admit he’s hurt, I’m not trying to make you feel bad just, maybe give the dude a cuddle? Bet that will cheer him right up” He said with a wink, walking away with a skip in a step, the elevator doors opened with a ding, I stepped inside pushing the button to my floor. I walked past the lounge room and saw it was empty for once, checking my phone I saw it was past ten at night. I debated whether to relax out here or not, but I felt tired, mentally and physically, deciding that I’d rather relax in bed than on a sofa where anyone could disturb me. 

As I neared my door, I noticed Steve’s was slightly open, Tony’s words danced around my head, pulling my feet towards his room instead, I pushed the door slightly, trying to not make a noise, I saw Steve laying on his bed, facing away. I didn’t realise how much I missed him, till I found myself wandering in his room, quietly shutting the door and sneaking over to his bed, stealthily trying to get under the covers with him and snuggle into his back, his breath hitched. “Sorry” I whispered, he turned around to face me, a small smile on his face causing one to form on mine, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer. 

“S’Ok” He mumbled sleepily, rubbing small circles in my back, I lifted my head and pecked his cheek, before nuzzling into his chest once more, tears prickling at my eyes. “You’re here now”. 

“I.... I’m sorry Steve” I sobbed, tears now falling down my cheeks, wetting his bare chest, he shhed me, hugging me a bit tighter as he tried to sooth me. 

“Sleep Doll, we can talk about it tomorrow, there's no need to be sorry” I nodded my head as a sad sigh slipped from my mouth, his lips pressing a gentle kiss on top of my head, I closed my eyes trying to sleep, thoughts swirling around my head, nagging me, taunting me. I wrapped an arm around Seve’s waist to level myself, inhaling and exhaling as I calmed my nerves, soon sleep managed to take over as I breathed in Steve’s scent. 

**Unknown Location**

**(HYDRA SCIENTIST’S POV)**

“Sir, there is still no word out about Glacier, the avengers must have her” A soldier stated, my fists clenched around the pen I was holding. 

“Did you a least find what I sent her there for?” I gritted through my teeth trying not to lose my cool. The solder looked down apologetically, I slammed my hands down and stomped to stand in front of the soldier. “Did the fucking avengers take that too?!” I shouted. The soldier's shoulders slumped, giving me my answer. Get project Inferno ready, I want what is mine!” I commanded, the soldier saluted and left the room I walked back to my desk and sat down, stress rising in me, I growled and threw everything off my desk in anger. “The world will either be at my beck and call or it shall burn under my reign!” I seethed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I googled alien races in the marvel universe and found the Axi-Tun was the closest race possible to what Luna could have in her, it was that or think of my own race, but I felt this more fitting, I have changed some facts about the race obviously to fit with my story x


	17. Goodbye my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air smelt of death and destruction, the only sounds that could be heard is people ordering others as they tried to clean up and my cries. Nothing would be the same ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Over 1K hits, thank you so much guys you are awesome!
> 
> This chapter is a bit darker and involves blood and gore!

**(STEVE’S POV)**

I woke up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I turned and noticed Luna was gone, was I just dreaming that she came to see me? I felt the bed but it felt cold, I sighed and stared up at the ceiling, how is it possible to miss someone this much? My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, I turned and saw Luna, she froze in place, carrying a tray of food in with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. I sat up as she slowly walked over placing the tray on my lap, she chewed her toast as I stared down at the big breakfast she made, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and beans, she sat beside me finishing the piece of toast she had and looked at me worriedly. “I can make something else if you want?” she whispered, I huffed out a laugh and grabbed her hand, bringing it to lips and placing a kiss on the back of it, her shoulders relaxed and a warm smiled formed on her face. 

“It’s perfect thank you” I released her hand and she settled in my bed, placing pillows against the headboard and leaning back. “I thought I was dreaming that you came here last night” she peered at me, she had dark circles under her eyes, yet to get a full night sleep. “But I'm really glad it wasn’t a dream” we smiled at each other, I put the tray between us so we could share. 

“I made it for you, I know how much you super soldiers eat” she giggled. 

“It’s fine, I’m happy to share as long as it’s with you” I bopped her nose with my finger, making her laugh, we demolished the breakfast, well mainly me, and relaxed in bed cuddling each other. It was nice and peaceful, but she kept fidgeting slightly, I knew she had so much on her mind and she needed to let it out. “Wanna talk about it?” she had a contemplating look her face, till she sighed and nodded her head. 

“Just... I felt like things were becoming semi-normal, I felt like I was finally finding my place in this world, my powers are becoming easier to control, Tony and the others are nearly finished creating the band to help even more, we’re closer to finding Olivia and the others, then BOOM, I find out I’m not even fully human, like, did my Mom know what my dad was and kept it a secret? Or didn’t she know? I can’t even ask her since she’s gone and I don’t even know what my dad was so I can’t google this shit or ask around” she started sobbing, finally being able to release what has been running through her head, I cradled her in my arms, stroking her arm, letting her rant and rave about it all. “I just miss Olivia so much! She was there for me all the time, I feel like I just keep hurting people too, I hurt you by avoiding you, I probably hurt everyone else’s feelings too, I even managed to hurt Pietro’s feelings and we both know that’s not easy to do, he even came to me when you was away to talk it out” I flinched slightly, of course that little weasel waited till I was gone to talk to Luna. 

She looked up at me, her eyes glistening from her tears, I wiped them with my thumb and laced my palm on her cheek, she nuzzled her cheek into it and clenched her eyes shut, trying to prevent more tears. “Your feelings are more important than mine, I waited for you to be ready and here you are” I brought her face closer to mine and placed a kiss to her beautiful, plump lips. “We **will** find Olivia and the others, we **will** stop Hydra, I promise you doll” she kissed me back, my hand roamed up to the back of her head into her hair and held her in our kiss, deepening it till she let out a small moan. 

“Miss Luna, Mr. Stark is requesting your presence in the lab, it’s regarding the Stark band” We both groaned, as usual our time alone gets interrupted by F.R.I.D.A.Y. She placed a chaste kiss on my lips and got up off my bed. 

“I’m going to go shower and get changed, hopefully Tony and the others had made more progress, want to meet me at the elevator?” I nodded, not moving from the bed, she raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to get up or....” I felt my cheeks grow warm, how could I put it? I was mega horny and that kiss made me get a boner? 

“I’ll urm.. Get up in a minute....” I trailed off, scratching my cheek, she glanced down at the blanket and looked back at my face, a devilish smirk appearing on her face. 

“I’d offer to take care of that but knowing F.R.I.D.A.Y, she’ll interrupt us again” I glared at her, how dare she tease me, I threw a pillow at her, she squealed and dodged it, sticking her tongue out at me and dashing out the room. I looked under the covers, my soldier still standing tall and proud, I sighed and jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. 

I turned the water on cool, nearly cold trying to help myself cool down. I stepped out of my boxers; a shiver went down my back as the cool water touched me, washing myself with my body wash, my erection still not going down, I slid my hand down my stomach and groped my dick, slowly pumping myself, legs slightly shaking as I started panting, I started thinking of Luna, the first time we made love, the way she wrapped her dainty hands around my cock, the way her tongue licked the precum off my tip, her sexy moans, I started bucking into my hand, my orgasm nearing as I felt the familiar warmth spreading from the it of my stomach to my balls, I moaned her name as I shot ropes of cum onto the tiled wall, I softly and slowly pumped, letting my orgasm finish. My breath finally catching back up as I was finished, I stared at the wall watching the cum slide down to the floor and flowing down the drain, I could imagine that cum all over her pretty face, making note that I needed to make that happen. 

I washed myself again, I grabbed the shower and sprayed the wall making sure all evidence was gone. I stepped out and went to get ready, shoving on a pair of boxers, grey joggers and a white vest, I had nothing else to do today so I could walk around in my lounge wear. I grabbed my white trainers, putting them on and heading off to meet Luna, she was already standing the leaning against the wall, I slowed my pace, taking in the amazing view, she was wearing a black bralette underneath a black mesh top with a pair of high waisted, ripped jeans and a pair of high top vans, her body was amazing, her curves were beautiful, everything about her was beautiful, she noticed me and smiled with a wave, I sped my pace up till I was next to her, she pressed the button then looked me up and down. 

“I take it your shower was very relaxing” I inhaled sharply, either she was joking or she knew exactly what I just done, the familiar warmth crept up my neck and cheeks, she glanced at me again and laughed. “I was just kidding but......” She licked her lips, looking directly in my eyes. “I guess it was **very** relaxing” she winked at me, the doors opened to the elevator, she strolled in and looked at me, a sexy smile plastered on her face. I followed her in and pressed the button to the labs floor. 

“It would have been a lot more relaxing if it was with you” I slowly leaned down to her ear and whispered. “The things I would have done to you, make you scream my name baby” I heard her gasp as I pulled away, she swatted my arm, a blush on her cheeks causing me to laugh. 

“Who knew that Captain America was such a sexual deviant?” Both of us laughed, we finally got to the labs floor, the doors opened and I lifted my arm, allowing Luna to exit first. “Sexual deviant, but gentleman” I rolled my eyes playfully as I exited after her, making our way to the lab. As we entered Groot was sitting on Tony’s shoulder looking at holographic blueprints, whilst Rocket was tinkering with the band. Groot’s little head turned towards us, he pulled on Tony’s ears lightly with his usual, I am Groot, making Tony turn to us too. 

“Ah Luna, Steve welcome” he walked towards us and shook my hand and patted Luna’s shoulder, Groot held his tiny hands out to Luna and she happily took him and placed him on her shoulder. 

“Hello my little love” her eyes twinkled as Groot nuzzled her cheek, I huffed, a little jealous at the cute nickname she gave him, she giggled noticing my reaction. “So, you called for me Tone’s?”. 

“Yes I did, Rocket is literally just finishing the last touches to the Stark band, meaning we can do a full test once he is finished” he had a huge smile on his face, Luna jumped up and down, Groot held onto her shoulder for dear life, I grabbed him quickly before he could fall, she hugged onto Tony and once she let go she walked over to Rocket and patted his head, he let out a small growl. 

“None of that, it’s a thank you pat, I didn’t think you would appreciate me hugging you” he snorted, then bent his head for her to give him another pat, she found a sweet spot behind his ear and gave it a scratch which he happily melted into, I remember when Thor tried to touch Rocket’s head, he nearly lost a finger or two. 

About ten minutes later, Rocket slid the goggles off his eyes and had a somewhat proud expression on his face. “Finished, finally” he held the band up and giving it a once over, passing it along to Tony. 

Tony place the band on his desk. “F.R.I.D.A.Y give the band a scan for me, make sure we haven’t missed anything”. A blue light flashed up and down over the band a few times before a bleeping sound went off. 

“Scan finished, no signs of any problems with the Stark band sir” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s robotic voice sounded, Tony smiled and picked it up and walked over to Luna holding his hand out, she lifted her arm up, allowing him to place the band around her wrist, the door opened I turned and saw Bruce walked in with a pad in his hand. 

“Ah are we ready already?” he questioned. 

“Yep, you just made it in time, we were about to start testing the band” Tony walked over to the chamber door followed by Luna and opened it so she could step in. 

**(LUNA’S POV)**

As I was about to step in the testing chamber an alarm boomed out around the room. “Sir, Fury has sent an SOS for all avengers to meet at lower Manhattan, there is a massive disturbance going on, minor casualties and fires have broken out, I have sent word to the rest of the team to meet there as soon as possible” F.R.I.D.A.Y finished Steve, Tony and the Bruce sprang into action, running from the room to get into their suits and meet at the location, I looked at Rocket who shrugged his shoulders and scurried out the room after them. 

“Hey wait!” I chased after them too just missing the elevator as it went up. “Fuck sake” I gritted out before running to the emergency stairs, I managed to make it to the common room floor, panting out of breath and legs feeling like jelly, I saw Steve dressed up in his Captain America suit and shield strapped to his arm, Natasha in her Black Widow outfit, guns slung in their holsters and Clint in easy to move clothes with his bow strapped to his back. I walked over and stood next to Nat; she gave me a small nod before turning her attention back to Steve. 

“Tony and Bruce have already left to lower Manhattan to start extinguishing fires, everyone ready to go now?” his voice was so commanding, not his usual soft, flirty voice, his eyes flashed to mine, they were hard, focused on me. “You” he pointed to me, startling me. “You stay here”. 

“Excuse me?” I said harshly. “I may not be an avenger but I can still help” they all walked towards the elevator, Nat and Clint gave me a sympathetic look. 

“No, you’ll just get in the way” he didn’t even bother to look at me when he said it, pissing me off even more. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what to do? I am not some helpless child that needs babysitting!” I yelled, Clint and Nat got into the elevator, Steve stopped and turned to me, his eyes looking less hard and more worried as he saw angry tears in the corner of my eyes. 

“I didn’t mean it like that doll” his voice cracked a little, his soft side trying to break through. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, I need to deal with this and I can’t focus on that if I’m focusing on your safety” his hand came to touch my cheek but I stepped to the side and walked around him, getting into the elevator with the others. 

“It is not your decision where I go Steve, I will stay out of everyone's way as much as possible but if people are getting hurt then I will be there to help them” his back was still to me, his hand dropped and fists clenched, he took a deep breath and steadied his shoulders before turning to us and walking into the elevator without another word. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y any updates” Nat broke the silence. 

“Sir is managing the fires whilst Dr. Banner is trying to help any civilians stuck under rubble, there have been no fatalities so far, but there has been signs of Hydra agents and enhanced beings in that area” the A.I finished. 

The others quickly turned to me, thinking the same thing.... fire.... enhanced beings....... Olivia?! I gulped, looking away from the others stares, Clint started stretching, Nat checked her guns and ammo whilst Steve still held his gaze at me, I knew I probably hurt him again, but I needed to do this, especially if now Olivia might be there. The elevator dinged as the doors opened, we all rushed out to the garage, jumping into a black armoured SUV, barely having time as Nat stepped on the gas, speeding us out of the garage onto the streets. We made it to the location in no time, I gasped as I saw the Hulk, fighting off a tall, rock-like enhanced, both of their strength seemed to match as they threw fists at each other, flinging the other into the ground or buildings. Tony was shooting beams at a young Asian man who had beautiful, white angel wings on his back, another man appeared rushing towards the Hulk, the man lifted his fist, spikes appearing around it going to punch him, a clang was sound as his fist collided with Steve’s shield, Steve pushed the man off and went to hitting him with the shield, the others had left the car and went into positions and started trying to fight off the herd of Hydra agents, I looked around and saw a woman hiding behind a green dumpster, shaking in fear. 

I jumped out of the car and ran over to the woman, she screamed at me, tears flowing down her cheeks. “Hey, hey! It’s OK, I’m here to help OK?” the woman managed to calm down, before pure terror filled her eyes and she screamed, I felt heat coming up behind me so I jumped on the woman and laid us flat, a fire ball just barely missing me, I lifted my head and I felt my heart stop, there stood a woman who resembled Olivia, I scrambled off the woman and shoved her to the side. “Run, Now!” I commanded; she didn’t need to be told twice as she sprinted away screaming. I turned and looked at the woman who was on fire, she wore a black, skin tight outfit similar to Nat’s with a red star patch on the arm. “Olivia?” I asked, she scowled at me and started throwing more fire balls at me, I dodged them as much as I could before I started running, giving myself some space from her. 

Fighting still happening with the others as she chased after me, throwing more fire balls at me, I couldn’t run anymore so I lifted my hand and made a big shard come up to shield me from it, Olivia roared and threw fire ball after fire ball, I could feel the heat getting closer as the shard started cracking. “Liv don’t do this!” I begged, my plea fell on deaf ears as she still kept up with her assault, I had no choice but to fight back, shooting shards towards her but not trying to hit her directly, she dodged them, stilling her attacks giving me a chance to run towards her and kick her in the stomach, she fell back with a groan, I straddled on top of her grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. “Olivia! Look at me” she kept thrashing under me and lifted her head and hit me square in the face, I fell back, blood trickling down my nose. Olivia stood up and booted my chest, sending me flying down the street, I gasped and coughed, trying to catch my breath. She stalked closer to me, I lifted my hand and shot a shard into her foot, she shrieked and bent down to rip it from her foot, giving me a chance I struggled to stand up, quickly looking round I saw some rubble, I raised my hands, lifting some of the rubble and throwing it her, she didn’t have time to dodge as she was thrown into a wall, coughing up blood. 

I ran as fast as my legs could carry, she lifted both hands readying to throw more fire at me, I was quicker though as I shot a shard into each hand, pinning them against the wall, she let out a screech, not being able to move as she kicked her legs and tried pulling her arms away. I went up to her and peered into her eyes, I couldn’t even see my Olivia anymore, the quirky, fun Olivia, all that was left in those dark, evil orbs was a soulless monster. “Olivia, please, I know you’re in there! Please you need to snap out of this” I started crying, I needed my Olivia back, I felt sick when I saw how much blood was seeping out of her hands because of my shards, I wiped the tears away, trying to calm myself. “Please come back to me Olivia, I raised my hand and stroked her cheek, she stopped thrashing and looked into my eyes with mild shock. 

“Luna?” She whispered, I smiled still stroking her cheek. I was about to reply before I felt a huge, hard fist slam into the side of me, knocking me down, I wheezed, my ribs were definitely broken. I looked as much as I could seeing the rock monster ripping the shards from Olivia’s hands. I could hear someone shouting my name but I could barely sit up, the tangy taste of blood and dust in my mouth as I tried to get up, I yelped as I tried to stand, my side was causing me so much pain, then a flash of red went past me, flinging Olivia and Rocky away from me, a small gust of wind came blew next to me. 

“Hello there Printessa” I turned and saw Pietro’s cheeky grin, I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling grateful that he turned up. 

“Get her away from here Pietro, Vision and I will take care of these two” I saw a brief glimpse of Wanda and Vision fly above us, attacking Rocky and Olivia with a few blasts. Pietro wrapped my arm over his shoulder and sped away with me to where Bruce was, trying to help Nat who had a split lip and cut on her stomach, He placed me down on the ground and rushed back to help the others, Tony came over and lifted his hand to scan me, Bruce was now himself, knackered and in pain, hand gripping to her head as she was out of the fight. 

"Shit Luna, give me a second I'll tend to you once I've wrapped Nat up.

“No! Olivia is here I need to get through to her, I managed to do it slightly before till Rocky got in the way” His hands stopped as he gave me a worried look, he knew he needed to help me but Nat was bleeding a lot too, he looked conflicted, a small aircraft flew above us, a speaker boomed out.

“Well looks like the avengers need our help again” Rocket’s voice filled the air, he could see everyone was preoccupied. 

“I am Groot?” And of course, the small, squeaky voice of Groot was there too. A turret gun descended under the airship, pointing towards the angel like being, he tried to dodge but the bullets ripped through his wings, making him fall to the fall and lay unconscious. Rocket and Groot cheers bellowed in the air as they flew off to help deal with the remaining Hydra agents, Tony went back to helping Bruce after I rejected his help. 

I looked around and saw Wanda was also knocked out of the sky and lying unconscious, a ash on her head from the impact thanks to Rocky and hit the floor, Vision now trying to shield her and stop the bleeding as Rocky made his way over to them. Pietro dashed towards them trying to fight off but Rocky grabbed him by the throat, that’s when everything felt like It was going slow motion, I got to my feet, gritting my teeth through the pain and raised my hand to shoot shards but I wasn’t quick enough. Before they could even hit the monster, a stomach-churning crunch sounded out, Pietro's now lifeless body falling to the ground as the monster released him my shards barely denting its figure, I felt my blood boil as I let an ear-piercing scream out, black run all the way up my body as I felt my powers trying to take over, the band on my wrist bleeping frantically I raised my hands lifting bricks and rubble in the air and throwing them at the monster, it after hit, pounding into the monster’s head before it’s figure transformed back into a man, I didn’t stop allowing bricks to pummel into his head until the skull cracked and his brains turned into mash Tony rushed over to Pietro’s body trying his best to bring the boy back. 

“Luna! Stop!” I heard Steve beg, he looked banged up with horror written all over his face, I knew what I had done, I was in control this time, but my emotions got the best of me and all I wanted was revenge, a tear slipped down my cheek as I looked into his eyes. I saw Olivia stalking towards Steve, flames in her hands. “Steve watch out!” I screamed he turned and raised his shield, a fire blast hitting his shield knocking him back, I had two options let Steve try defend himself and possibly get hurt or I could stop Olivia, once and for all, I lifted my hands knowing the answer already, a soft “Sorry Olivia” slipped my lips as I formed a knife in my hand and threw it towards her, imbedding itself in her chest, she sputtered blood and looked at me, the fire extinguished from her form as she slowly collapsed to the floor. 

I limped over to her and fell to my knees, uncontrollable tears flowing from my eyes to her face. “I’m so sorry Olivia, I’m so sorry” I cried over and over again as I took her dying body in my arms, resting my cheek on top of her head “Please forgive me, I had no choice” I don’t know if I was trying to convince her or myself. I couldn’t stop the tears, I sobbed and held her tight, praying this was all a nightmare. “Olivia stay with me please, we can fix this, we can help you” I looked in her eyes as she tried gasping for air. “I can fix this Liv, please” I felt a cool hand touch my cheek, a soft smile on Liv’s lips. 

“It’s....OK..” She choked out I grabbed her hand that cradled my cheek. “Let.... Me.... Go...” her body went limp in my arms as she took her last breath, eyes fluttering close. 

“No... No!! No Liv please!!!” I whimpered shaking Liv’s body. “Please don’t leave me Liv!” I dropped her hand and pulled her body into mine more, ignoring the excruciating pain that filled my body. I shuddered as tear after tear left my eyes, exhausting me. 

A hand placed on my shoulder, starling me. “Luna” Steve’s soft voice filled my ears. “Tony and the others will bring her back with us, the others have been dealt with, let’s get you checked out” he tried to pull my arms slightly, but I tightened them around the corpse. 

“No! Don’t touch me... please” I wept, I couldn’t let her go, not yet. He sighed and sat next to me, waiting patiently as I cried into my best friends' cold body, the air smelt of death and destruction, the only sounds that could be heard is people ordering others as they tried to clean up and my cries. Nothing would be the same ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go back & name ALL of my chapters 😂


	18. Devestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone made it out Steve.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer to come out, I had got 3/4 of the way through and my laptop decided to be a prick and update and I didn't get a chance to save it :'( so I had to START FUCKING OVER! But I hope you like this chapter and thank you for everyone who has given my story a chance xx

** (STEVE’S POV) **

I sat still next to Luna as she cradled her dead friends' body in her arms, shaking and sobbing. It hurt to watch, hurt to see her in so much emotional pain, I silently wished she would have let me die instead of her friend, I wanted to reach out to her, to hold her tight as possible but I knew my presence wasn’t wanted, so all I could do was sit here, and watch her, hoping she would son let go and turn to me seeking comfort. I looked away briefly to see agents and medics running around, dealing with the mess and bodies, a young, male medic eventually came up to us and  crouched in front of Luna, I held my breath and waited to see what happens.

“Ma’am I need you to let go of the deceased please, we will be taking her body to our base, that way we  can get you cleaned up and tend to your wounds” he slowly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, she shook her head furiously, a glare on her tear stained face.

“Stay the fuck away from us!” she  spat; the man startled a little but stood his ground.

“I know this is a difficult time for you ma’am but you need to release her” he said firmly, eyes darting to me before they turned back to her, his hands reached out for her arms to try take her grip off the body, she screamed so I interjected by also grabbing her, prying her hands off Olivia’s body, she thrashed in my arms, trying to kick, headbutt and bite me, screaming to be let go as the medics came over and took Olivia away.

“Please Luna, you need to calm down, we need to get your wounds looked at!” I tried to calm her but she continued to thrash, her moves became sluggish as she cried and screamed, I saw pieces of rubble start to lift off the floor and spin around us. “If you need to hurt me to release some of your sadness then do so, please” I whispered in her ear as I pulled her tighter to my body. I clenched my eyes shut waiting for the pain to hit me, but it never did. I slowly reopened my eyes and saw the pieces drop to the floor, her body shaking, small whimpers leaving her mouth. “I’m going to put you back down OK? Then we’ll get in a car and go to the base, get you cleaned up and then we’ll go find Olivia” I waited for a reaction or for her to speak but she said nothing, so I put her back down on the ground, she walked away from me instantly, not turning back to see me at all, my heart panged.

“Well this was a shit show” I looked to my right and saw Tony walking over to me, I exhaled deeply and rubbed my face, looking down at my hands that were filthy and bloody. “Hey” He said softly. “She’ll come around at some point, she just needs time OK? All we can do is be there for her” I nodded and crouched down, face staring at the ground as I tried not to cry, a small glimmer shined between pieces of rubble, I stretched out and brush away the dirt and pieces of rock, noticing Luna’s band, I deftly picked it up and stood up showing it to Tony, his eyes widened letting a small gasp out. “What the hell happened?” he said as he inspected the band over. “Hmmm ..... I’ll head back to the lab and get this thing checked out, maybe it malfunctioned or something, who knows” He patted my shoulder before his  helmet covered his face and he flew off.

I took one last look around; agents and medics had the angel like being strapped down to a gurney, the man who had spikes on his hands was cuffed down and sedated on a gurney too, a few medics cleaning up the other deceased body, slightly gagging at the smashed brain particles mashed on the floor. I picked my shield up and walked over to one of the cars and looked for Luna. “Hey, did anyone see where Luna went?” I asked as I looked around again.

“She already got in a transport car and is heading to the base sir” an agent answered, I thanked him and slipped inside the car, leaning back and groaning, my body finally caught up and started aching as the adrenaline wore off. A few other agents hopped in and the driver started the car and drove off, heading to the base.

“Where are the other members?” I questioned, I knew Nat would definitely be at the base after her injury, Bruce may have gone there too, since those two are so close, they tried to act like they  were just friends, but everyone knew something was up between them.

“Miss Romanoff has already been taken to a ward in the base for her wounds, Mr. Banner had accompanied her as well, Mr. Stark flew off after speaking with you” I nodded my head, then one of the agent's phone rang, she quickly answered it, briefly glancing at me then back down as she spoke to whoever on the phone. “Mr. Rogers, director Fury asked to meet with you once you have been checked over by a doctor, he and Mr. Barnes have some information on the enhanced child and Hydra base” she quickly stated. I nodded my head and then looked out the window, watching  aimlessly as we drove.

Not long after we reached the base, agents flooded the area with doctors and nurses, checking everyone over, a doctor came over and ordered agents to station the rooms where the injured were. “Mr. Rogers if you kindly follow me, I can have you checked over first” I followed them to a room and sat down, stripping off the top half of my suit, groaning as I peeled it off my tired skin. The doctor made quick work, checking my vitals then for any wounds I may have missed. He hummed in approval, writing down on a clipboard that I was fit and healthy to go back into the field whenever I was needed. “Did a girl named Luna get checked out already?” I quickly asked, slipping my arms back into the suit.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, if you ask the head nurse, I’m sure she will be of more help Mr. Rogers” I sighed dejectedly, thanking him as I stood up and left the room, Bruce was outside talking to a nurse, hand to his chin as they both looked down at a clipboard, I waited till they  were finished before moving over to him.

“Oh, hey Steve, did you get checked over already?” he said in a soft, exhausted voice. He was already in a clean set of  clothes; his face had a few bruises and his eye was a little swollen but he seemed to be alright.

“Hey, how’s Nat doing?” He grimaced a little causing me to raise my eyebrow at me, then as he was about to respond Nat came walking out the room. “What the hell Nat, didn’t you have a large gash on your stomach?” I panicked but didn’t miss the sigh Bruce let out.

“Yeah? I’m fine” I looked her up and down, it’s literally like she wasn’t on the floor groaning and clenching at her stomach from being cut.

“I wouldn’t bother Steve, she just ignores you, same as she did to the doctors and me” He held his hand out to Nat who took it instantly and cuddled up to him, a  blush coating Bruce’s cheek , I chuckled then looked  around .

“Hey, have you seen where Luna was taken?” Bruce lazily pointed to a room down the hall, I said my thanks and waved them goodbye, passing nurses, doctors and some agents along the way. I peered in the room; a doctor stood above Luna’s sleeping body. “Hey doc, is she OK?” The man startled a little before turning to me with a smile on his face.

“Ah Mr. Rogers, she is heavily sedated for the moment, we were trying to treat her wounds and she lashed out at us, calling out for someone called Olivia?” I frowned, I walked over to him and looked down at her beautiful face, she had some stitches on her forehead, and an arm in a cast.

“What’s the damages?” I asked as I sat down next to her bed on a folding chair.

“She had some cuts that needed stitching, a fracture on her right arm, three broken ribs and a good amount of bruising, she’ll need to take it easy for at least six weeks, I’ll write up a prescription for strong pain killers, you make sure she rests and eats plenty when taking these, when six weeks is up, we will do another x-ray on her arm and ribs and go from there”.

“Thanks doc” He smiled at me, then placed the clipboard at the end of the bed in a holder, waving me goodbye as he left the room. I sighed as I gazed at her broken body, slipping her small hand into mine. “Why couldn’t you have just stayed doll? I wanted to protect you” I felt a tear roll down my cheek. The door clicked open, I turned my head and saw Fury and Bucky standing at the door.

“Well at least I didn’t walk in to a room full of black spikes this time” I rolled my eyes and looked back at Luna quickly, kissing her hand and letting go as I stood up. 

“ What’cha need Fury?” I said as I stood in front of him, giving Bucky a small nod in  acknowledgement .

“We have pin pointed the base Hydra is using, I came to make sure all of you are fit and healthy so we can get a plan in motion to end this once and for all” My shoulders sagged a little, I just wanted to stay by Luna’s side and probably nap for a week. “Also, we have made progress on undoing the brainwashing on the child, we’re hoping we have it all figured out just before you leave, in case they have more on their side” I groaned, could I not just catch a break for five damn minutes?!

“OK” was all I said, before walking back over to Luna and placing a kiss on her forehead.  Ii could hear Fury huff, Bucky walked over and stood next to me.

“Hey, she’s  gonna be fine... plus I’ll be there with you since Doctors gave me the all clear too. Thank fuck for our super human abilities” I chuckled, but it felt forced, I didn’t want to leave Luna but I knew that others will end up with the same fate as Olivia if I didn’t stop this.

“I want agents here guarding Luna, and if any.....” I didn’t get to finish my sentence as loud bangs went off, the building vibrated and started to crack, people screamed, smoke and dust now filling the rooms as pieces of wall started to crumble. “Bucky!” I shouted as a large piece of celling came falling down, I quickly reacted, pushing him out the way as the large piece collapsed on top of me, making me face slam into the ground knocking out instantly.

*************************************************************************************

“ Steve!... .. Steve wake up!!  ** STEVE!!!! ** ” I could barely hear someone shouting my name, I tried to move but everything hurt, I clenched my teeth as I tried to stand or sit, baring through the shooting pain throughout my body, I opened my eyes, my vision was fogged, the air was thick of smoke and tension, I looked around and saw I was outside of what was once the hidden base, it was crumbled to the ground, half the building barely standing, smoke rising from it, firetrucks surrounding it as they try to put out any remaining fire. I didn’t even notice Bucky was beside me, helping me stand, he was covered in soot and fresh cuts. “Hey punk, look at me!” I looked around till my eyes landed on him. “Steve!” I tried so hard to focus on him, but questions kept running through my mind.

“What happened Buck?” I croaked  out; my throat felt like it was on fire.

“Hydra agents stormed the base, they planted C4 everywhere, think they had a tracker on one or both of the enhanced, they managed to nab them and Rumlow..... Steve.....” he trailed off.

“What? What else happened?” I felt nauseas, something wasn’t right.

“Not everyone made it out Steve ..... ” My eyes widened, what did he mean, he must have sensed my panic as he continued. “Agent hill and many of the other agents didn’t make it out alive ..... we’ve recovered some bodies but none of them could be saved” I felt sick pooling in my stomach, so many good people lost their lives because of Hydra. “Steve it gets worse I’m afraid” worse? How could it possibly get  worse? I looked  around and felt fear shudder through my body.  ** Where the fuck was Luna?  **

“Buck... Where is Luna?” He grabbed my shoulder with his metal one, trying to ground me.

“They.... They got her Steve.... They took Luna” It’s like his words pierced my heart, I turned quickly and bent over to vomit, feeling him pat my back and rub soothing circles on it” We’ll get her bac Steve, I promise  ya , she won’t end with the same fate as the others” My stomach finally emptied, I stood up and wiped my mouth, tears now streaming my face, Bucky pulled me in for a hug as I cried and clung to him, he kept whispering in my ear, promising they will get me back.

“I searched around the building Nat and the others made it out OK” I heard Tony behind us as  his feet landed on the ground. “What’s wrong?” He asked, oblivious to what has transpired. I pulled away, wiping my face and  taking a deep breath, I needed to be strong, to stay strong for Luna, I was going to get her back, even if it meant I had to rip every single cunt that got in my way!

“Get everyone to meet at stark tower, any able body that will stand with us. We are taking that hydra base down and destroy it till it is nothing but dust!” I commanded, Tony nodded and quickly made calls, Bucky turned to me.

“I’ll round up any agents that are fit enough to help, meet me back at the tower, get cleaned up” he walked away only to come back quickly, my shield in his hands. “We  ** will ** end this Steve, OK?” I nodded, then left him and found  a young agent waiting by some cars, his shirt crumpled up, blood and ash covering it, he looked a mess.

“You got keys to any of these cars agent?” the agent jumped with a yelp, clearly his mind elsewhere.

“Ye.. yess Captain America sir!” He quickly rummaged through his pockets pulling out a set of keys and handing them to me with shaking hands, I took them carefully from him. 

“Thank  you, agent ....” I casually asked.

“Agent Darren Butcher sir” he saluted, I laughed.

“You don’t need to do that Agent Butcher, go home, come to Stark tower with me, get yourself cleaned up you’re too shaken up to be here OK?” I looked into his eyes, tears prickling the corners and his lips quivered, trying hard not to cry, he nodded quickly and hopped into the passenger seat and I in the driver, quickly speeding off to the tower.

*************************************************************************************

Once we got there, I showed Darren a spare room with a shower and some spare clothes telling him to get cleaned up and to have asleep, I then headed to mine, quickly washing and changing myself. Nat, Tony, Bruce, Bucky, Sam and some of the guardians were already waiting in the lounge room, all cleaned and suited up, weapons already by their sides. “Let’s get started” I said in a steel voice, they all nodded and murmured in agreement, as we set out a plan. 

“Sir point break and his prick-of-a-brother are on their way up to you now, also the dummy-in-red is on his way to the tower now with Mr. Parker” Tony thanked F.R.I.D.A.Y, the elevator pinged and Thor and Loki stepped out, we all tensed up as Thor had a huge smile on his face whilst Loki had a smug grin on his face.

“Reall Thor? He had to come along with you?” Tony questioned, none of us really pleased that he was here, especially Clint.

“My dear brother wants a chance to show you all that he has changed and what better way to show that by helping us defeat thy enemy and save other super humans” Thor beamed, it was hard to stay mad at him, he was just like a puppy, a mixture of groans and  murmurs sounded throughout the room before agreeing.

“If he even dares betray us Thor, I will not hesitate to put him down like a dog!” Clint threatened, Thor simply smiled as they both walked over to join in the planning, not long after Peter walked in with wade skipping next to him hand in hand, Tony raised an eyebrow at them.

“It was the only way to get him to come with us” Peter sighed, hand not even holding onto Wade’s but Wade’s in a death grip on his.

“Not the only way to make me cum though Spidey” he  winked; how could you see him wink in a mask? Peter slapped his own face with his palm.

“How does one make another come then?” Thor asked innocently, sighs and whines sounded, not even bothering to answer Thor.

“Well hello there tall and steroid-induced- musclehead , nice to  meet’cha ” Thor didn’t seem bothered or maybe just didn’t understand what Wade had actually said as they shook hands with a big, goofy smile on his face. We ignored him and went back to planning, Wade never letting go of Peter’s hand much to everyone’s dismay.

** (LUNA’S POV) **

I opened my eyes but my vision was blurry, my head still feeling slightly like I was living in the clouds. The room felt a lot colder than before, as I tried to sit up, I groaned at the pain that coursed through my ribs, my hands and feet still bound to the bed, as the fog cleared from my eyes, I realized I wasn’t in the medical ward anymore, no, now I was in some dank, dark room, no longer strapped to a comfortable hospital bed, now I was strapped to a cold, metal one, a lamp hanging above me that was dimly lit, I tried to look around but I could barely see.  _ OK Luna, stay calm,  _ _ you _ _ can  _ _ get _ _ out of this, just focus and try to cut the straps,  _ I braced myself and focused but my power felt dead inside me, nothing would happen, a  little panic now settled in. “Hel... Hello?! Is anyone there?! Please help me!!” I shouted, breathing now becoming faster.

“Now, now little one, do not stress yourself out” A voice calmly spoke over a speaker. “I will be with you in a moment, please wait”. Wait?  ** WAIT?! ** I will not  fucking wait for this creepy dude to appear! I struggled against my restraints, gritting my teeth through the pain, but to no avail I couldn’t get myself free, the door clicked open startling me. An older man in a white lab coat walked in with a soft smile on his face, my nerves slowly relaxing but I still kept myself on guard. “Hello there little one, it’s a bit cold in here isn’t it? I will sort that out promptly for you” He walked away to a thermostat and turning it on, my eyes never leaving his form. “Ah that should work soon enough, now Luna” I jumped a little, how did he know my name? Was he with S.H.I.E.L.D? He walked closer to me inspecting my face. “Seems like my new agents caused a lot of hassle for you and your friends” My blood went cold, no he  definitely doesn’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Are you the one who fucked up my friend?!” I seethed, the smile never faltering from his face. “Answer me you fucking asshole!” I strained against my  restraints; the man  merely chuckled at me.

He tutted at me a few times. “Now, now there’s no need for such language from such a pretty lady. And your friend is... was Olivia correct?” I glared at him, anger flowing through my body, I was trying to  will my powers to work, but it’s like something was blocking them. “Yes, she was a fine experiment but alas, she was not strong enough to face anyone, but you, my dear, have amazing powers, I have never seen anything like them!” He started rambling all excitedly, I felt sick, tears pooling the corner on my eyes, I tried flexing my fingers angrily, begging my powers to work, he must have noticed as he started laughing. “My dear, your powers will not work for now, not since you have that pretty collar around your neck” I froze, collar? My mind went back to a conversation Tony and I had.

_ “That was a parasite, that I  _ _ hope you’ll _ _ never have to meet again” Tony walked over with some type of collar in his hand. “This is the only reason that piece of shit was allowed here, when it’s worn, the person is incapable of using their powers but that’s not we’ll be using it for. I need to scan the technology and work off my findings but I’m hoping to find a way use the technology in a way to control your powers and stabilize them, meaning if I do, which I don’t have any doubts in my capabilities, then you’ll be able to use your powers whilst being in complete control. You won’t hurt anyone that you don’t intend to hurt, no shards appearing out the walls when your angry or upset, being able to use the psychokinesis without worrying you're going to accidentally fling, let's say a chair, at someone”. _

I gasped, realizing this is the same tech that Deadpool had a hold of, the older man smiled at me before walking around and setting up some equipment. “Why are you doing this?!” I felt tears slip down my cheeks, my body started to shake in fear.

“Because this world needs one ruler, who will make it better than it is now, and I am that man, you enhanced beings will help me get another step closer, I do usually give your breed a choice, stand by my side willingly or I will make you stand by my side, but I‘m well aware you will not come willingly, you’re very much like Olivia and the others, so now once I get a hold of your type, I will force you to work for me” My eyes widened, this man was sick and needed putting down like a rabid dog! He grabbed a hold of my hand, peering into my face, I tried to wiggle my hand away but he gripped it tightly. “Now let’s begin making you better than you are now” I screamed as he pierced my skin with a needle, blue liquid flowing through it into my body, it felt like my veins were on fire and ice at the same time, my body shook, pain shooting through my head, he simply sat back and watched. “I have high hopes for you my dear, if this works.... You’ll be my finest expieriment!”.


	19. Liar liar pants on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve felt harder slaps by a child you fuckwad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want to get this chapter out a couple of days ago but I have been unwell :( 
> 
> I'm not really 100% happy with this chapter but it will be leading on to more, I roughly want to end this at 25-30 chapters as I know what story I plan to do next, which will be a spin off/sequel whatever you call it.

**Hydra Base?**

**(LUNA’S POV)**

It’s been four days. Four days when I was taken, four agonizing days of injections that felt like my body was being burned from in inside. Three days where they kept trying to break me, break my mind, take control of me, they were relentless, I felt my mind drift away every now and then, memories of the others slowly being taken from me, I sat and tried to recollect memories but it kept becoming harder and harder, sometimes I forget where I am till it snaps back to me. I fought whenever I could, throwing punches at guards that ended up me being the shit out of, the only positive to the injections was that I healed a lot quicker than before. The old scientist visited every day, examining me, injecting more of that blue shit in me, watching me as I screamed and cried, just a soft smile sat on his face as my body shook, he would never mock me just praise me for not dying yet, then he would leave, probably to do this to another poor soul. 

I was sat in my cell on the floor, back against the wall as my body trembled slightly, It became routine, I would be taken for the injection then once I settled, I would be dragged off for their brainwashing treatment, I heard footsteps come closer, I stood up and braced myself, fists up ready to fight, one guard used to come for me, not they had three, two to pin me down as the other hit me or tasered me. As on queue they come running in, I threw my fists smashing one of them right in the nose, he grunted and fell back, the other smacked me, hard enough to make me fall down, my cheek stung but I quickly got back up and kicked him till I felt a strong electrical current rip through me, my body fell and spasmed till they managed to lock a set of cuffs around my wrists and drag me out the room by the collar of my top, my mind played back to the last time I saw Steve, how sad and hurt he looked after I pushed him away, it wasn’t his fault, I was never angry at him but myself, I felt weak and needed space, now I wished I hadn’t, I wish that I stayed in his protective arms, inhaling his scent. Tears prickled my eyes but quickly left as we entered another room. 

A woman with long ginger hair stood by the machine, getting it ready for my treatment whilst the other man was barely paying attention to me as he was writing on a clipboard, the agents pulled me up and strapped me down to the chair, only stepping back once the ginger nodded at them, she quickly made work prepping the machine and attaching parts to me, my eyes focused on her as she moved around. “How are we doing today Luna?” her over-the-top happy voice spoke. 

“I’d be better if you and the others would die” I deadpanned, the woman smiled a sickly-sweet smile and pulled a strap tighter, hoping for a cry from me but all she got was a glare, she peered closely to my face and looked in my eyes. 

“Now that’s not very nice to the people are trying to help you become a better you” her breath smelt of burnt toast and coffee, I waited till she was right in my face and spat at her, _bullseye right in her eye_. I smirked as she moved back quickly with a gag, pulling a tissue out her pocket and quickly wiping her face. “You’ll pay for hat you bitch” she yelled as she raised her hand and slapped me across the face, I hissed at the sting then looked at her as I laughed like a maniac. 

“I’ve felt harder slaps by a child you fuckwad” I enjoyed watching her get angrier, she went to slap again when the other scientist grabbed her wrist. 

“Don’t let her rile you up Dr. Farrow, let’s start the treatment right away” the ginger bit her tongue and started the machine up, bringing up happy memories of when I was with Steve and the others, memories of my times with Olivia, I smiled and felt a tear drip down my cheek till the memories started fading, voices form the scientists became muffled, then pain started shooting through my head, I shrieked and struggled to no avail. Everything was become blurry and I couldn't focus on anything, the happy memories were going and I couldn’t hold onto them any longer. 

My vision was fading to black and all I could hear was a voice next to my ear. “Not so funny now is it bitch” till my head dropped and I passed out. 

************************************************************************************* 

I felt a warm as muscular arms embraced me, I tried to look up but was pulled in tighter. “Morning doll” A sleepy but muffled voice spoke, who as this person? Why can't I hear their voice properly? I tried to look up again but I heard the steady beat of their heart, it felt oddly soothing, familiar but why? 

“Who... Who are you? Where am I? Who... who am I?” I felt panic start to creep up, I used all my strength and pushed the person away and gasped, a familiar, muscular body laid in front of me, but the face was blurred out, I moved closer but the face never became clear. The room started shaking, I stood quickly and ran for the door, as I opened it a bright white light engulfed me. My eyes shot open and I saw a older man gently shaking me awake. 

“Ah good, you’re awake now, how are you feeling?” He had a gentle smile on his face, I sat up slowly and looked at him. 

“I’m sorry.... do I know you?” He was taken back a bit, then a grin appeared on his face, it sent shivers down my spine. 

“Ah my dear Luna, we are friends do you not remember? Do you not remember our plan?” I tried to think but a pain shot through my head, making me grasp at it, a soothing hand found my back and rubbed it. “It’s OK my dear, I will help you remember everything, who you are, who I am and finally our plan to take down the avengers who stole your friend from you” I looked at him, he had the soft smile back on his face, I nodded my head in agreement, if he knew me then he must be a friend. He stood up and held out a hand which I took instantly and stood with him. “Come now, let’s get you changed and fed, then we will go through everything” I nodded again and followed him out the room, some men dressed in black followed closely behind. 

We made it to a more decorated room, I wandered around after I had got washed and dressed, grimacing at the black collar-like contraption around my neck, the doors opened causing me to turn quickly and go into a defence position, _how do I know this sort of thing?_ I pondered, till the older man spoke to me. “Ah I bet that feels a lot better doesn’t it my dear?” he chuckled and moved closer to me, my arms dropping their stance as he neared me. “Come sit down, I’ve ordered my men to bring some food for you, I bet you’re absolutely starving” I shook my head but my stomach decided to growl, a faint warmth filled my cheeks, the man smiled so I sat down, just staring at him. 

“I... Can you tell me stuff about myself? I try to recall but it’s so blurry” I felt on edge, something in the back of my mind shouting at me that this wasn’t right. 

He nodded and began to speak. “Your name is Luna, you and your kind work for me, trying to take down an evil group known as the avengers” I frowned at that, what did these avengers do to him? A small pain made its way to my temple but I ignored it, waiting for him to continue. “These people are ruining the world, causing destruction wherever they go, they were the cause of your friend Olivia’s death” I gasped, the name sounded so familiar why? Wy was this hurting to remember? Who was Olivia? Why was she dead? Question upon question racing through my mind till It felt like a bullet pierced through my skull, my vision went white and a memory resurfaced. 

_“LUNA_ **_!_ ** _Why didn't you tell me your Steve was Captain freaking America!!” She was literally vibrating with excitement; Steve gave a small chuckle and I groaned._

_“He’s_ _not_ **_MY_ ** _Steve_ _Liv, and I didn't tell you because I knew how you was going to react, we both know you’re a Captain America and Thor fan”_

The memory went quickly as it came, my hand was gripping the side of the table as I panted. “Are you OK my dear?” I looked up at the scientist and gritted my teeth at the pain. 

**“YOU FUCKING LIAR!!”** I went to punch him till an electrical charge shot through my back causing my head to hit the table and fall to the floor. 

I could hear the scientist tut about me. “Run her through the machine again, we’re getting closer”. 

************************************************************************************* 

**Stark Tower**

**(STEVE’S POV)**

_Luna’s soft moans sounded around the room, both of us sweating and panting as we made love, her legs wrapped around my hips digging in above my butt, as I thrusted gently but deeply within her, I kissed her neck as her hands trailed down my back, scratching slightly making me groan into her neck. “Harder Steve!” she begged and I was all too happy to do so, I thrusted harder, feeling her walls clench around me, her moans becoming louder and louder till she let out a gasp and one final scream as orgasmed, her nails dug into my bac making me hiss, pain and pleasure mixing as I started thrusting even faster, chasing my own orgasm._

_“Urgh... Doll.... I’m....” I couldn’t finish my sentence and my orgasm hit me hard, I grabbed her hips and thrusted one last time deeply and spilled inside her, my cock twitching as I_ _cummed_ _. I held her close to me tightly, sweat dripped down my head as she raked her hand through my wet hair. I kissed her neck as I pumped a few more times before pulling out. I watched as my seed slid out of her making me groan. I looked back up at her, her cheeks were flushed and her body glistened in sweat, she was beautiful and I thanked god that she came into my life. We laid there, cuddled together, hearts beating as one, I swear I have never known such peace except with I’m with her._

_“Steve?” I look down at her, her eyes slowly closing and a soft smile grace her face. “I’m so glad that I met you”._

I was shaken from my memory as Bucky punched my shoulder softly. “Hey punk still pissed at me?” he came and sat next to me, we finalized our plans last night, much to my dismay they wouldn’t allow me to recklessly storm the base and destroy everything in my path, no they made me wait whilst Clint and Nat scouted the area and Tony making me last minute changes to his suit and some of our weapons, with the help of Rocket and Groot, Fury popped in a few times, his mind wasn’t always there after losing Agent Hill. “We’re nearly set OK? We will find her and save her and we will make Hydra pay” He tried to comfort me, I forced a smile and then looked at the door as Nebula walked in, she stopped when she noticed I was talking to Bucky. 

“I’m sorry is this a bad time” Bucky patted my shoulder and stood up, giving me one last glance before he walked out the room, I waved Nebula over and she came to sit next to me. “I wanted to let you know what we found out on our trip” My ears perked up, Nebula never had a smile on her face, she always looked angry, so I couldn't tell if it was good or bad news. 

“What did ya find out?” I asked, she pulled out a phone-like device and held it up, holograms appeared, a planet that looked destroyed showed on it. 

“This was a planet named Tun, this is where Luna’s father was from” I gasped in shock, she held her hand up before I could fire questions. “Emphasis on **was** the planet was destroyed a long time ago, I mean like a hundred years ago, but that doesn’t mean that all of the people who lived there died. The majority of the race had powers exactly like Luna, they were great forgers and had a good trade going on till....” She took a deep breath and readied herself to continue. “Till a titan named Thanos destroyed them as they wouldn’t join his army. I think either Luna’s father escaped or he was never on that planet anymore meaning he could possibly be here on earth”. 

“But that would make him over a hundred years old?” she nodded and showed me a picture of a sword, much like the knife Luna made but just a sword. 

“Their race can live a very long time but that’s beside the point, Luna’s father could possibly be alive” she rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a set of charms and handed them to me, I looked the over and looked back at her. “These were apparently given to loved ones when they went off to fight, maybe Luna will find comfort in being a bit closer to half of what she is” I felt the charms in my hand and smiled. 

“Thank you, Nebula, once we get her back, we can give them to her” I went to hand them back but she shook her head. 

“I know you have deep, romantic feelings for her so you can give them to her, and once we do get her back, I will sit down with her and explain everything I have learned and if she would like, I will try to help her find her father, it’s the least I can do” There was sorry behind her eyes, before I could ask she stood up and walked away without a goodbye, I looked back down at the charms and examined each one, they was absolutely beautiful and I could only imagine the breath taking smile she would show. 

I walked to my room quickly and placed them in my bedside drawer, ready for once she was back. Tomorrow will be the day I get my Luna back; I'll have her in my arms once more and I swear with everything that I have I will protect her. I spent the rest of the night prepping for tomorrow, I laid my suit out and my shield next to it, Luna’s hardened face flashed across my eyes, the sadness and anger filled hers after Olivia was taken from her. I shook my head and sighed throwing myself on my bed with an oof. I felt useless, I should have gone after her straight away and not waited, even if it meant my friends hated me at least she could have been safe, another sigh escaped my lips as I felt sleep pull at me. 

************************************************************************************* 

My alarm rang out and I instantly sat up and shut it off, I ran to the bathroom and quickly showered and dried myself before slipping my suit on and readying myself, the others should be up and getting ready right about now too. I looked myself over once more and left my room to find the others, everyone was already in the lounge room, sharpening knives and checking over guns, murmuring to each other. I nodded at them and made my way over to the fridge, setting my shield down and grabbing a bottle of water out from inside it, Nat was sitting on the counter tapping her index finger against the tip of her knife. “I’m surprised you wasn’t out here before everyone else” she grinned, not taking her eyes off the knife. 

I chuckled lightly. “I’m surprised I managed to get any sleep at all if I’m honest” she laughed and hopped off the side, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water for herself. “How’s everyone?” I whispered, her eyes looking at me quickly before turning her attention to everyone else. 

“Nervous, a little on edge, angry” she said sneakily pointing to the others who were sitting around. “Peter Quill and the others had to leave yesterday, something about an emergency for ‘the guardians’ but Rocket left us a few weapons he had been working on” I smiled, taking a mental note to thank them later for the help they had given. I gulped down some of the water and placed the bottle inside, Nat followed me to the others who stood tall and proud, ready for our final face off with Hydra. 

“We know our plan, we storm the base along with many members of S.H.I.E.L.D we take down any Hydra agents and scientists, I don’t care if you take them dead or alive, once we have secured the building, we will detain any enhanced beings, we have special collars made by Tony that was given to us by Deadpool” The mentioned man was sitting on an armchair, leaned back with one legged crossed over, giving everyone a little wave, I rolled my eyes and continued. “We cannot trust any of the enhanced until they have been checked out by our scientists and doctors, they have found a way to undo the brainwashing but it will take some time, so for now are main objectives are, capture/kill any hydra members and detain any enhanced beings” I took a deep breath. “This includes Luna. Clint and Nat have sorted out blueprints for the building since they scouted ahead. If anyone does not feel they are ready to do this please stay behind, we have already lost some irreplaceable members of the team, I do not wish to see any more of our team's lives lost to Hydra, we will not scoff at you if you choose to stay behind” I waited to see if anyone would speak up, but none did, they kept their posture straight and strong, ready to follow my commands, I smiled at my team. “Avengers........ Assemble!” some cheered, others grinned and grabbed their gear, making our way out the tower and to the airfield where our jets and helicopters awaited us. I got ready to sit in the jet, quickly looking up to the sky, _I’m coming for you doll, just wait for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and hits guys, you rock!


	20. Blood Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I raised an eyebrow at Bucky, he had a sorrowful look and sighed before opening the door, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter, I have literally just got over a cold (when I get a cold I get hit hard, thanks shitty immune system) But I have already started working on the next chapter x

** Unknown ** ** Location **

** (LUNA’S POV) **

“Who are you?” Was asked through a speaker, a mirror was in front of me, my reflection staring at me as I was sat in an empty room, except for a chair.

“Luna Thatcher” I replied.

“What is your objective?” 

“To save the world” I said steely, no emotion displayed on my face.

“And why?”

“To show the weak how to be strong” My eyes never left the mirror that was in front of me.

“And who’s fault is that?”

“The avengers” I felt my blood boil, the men and woman of the avengers are ruining the world, they killed my friend and my comrades, I will make them pay. A small snigger was heard but died off quickly as it came, soon the door opened and the older man walked in, a wicked smile on his face.

“And what do we say, little one?” He asked in a amused voice.

I stood up straight and looked him dead in the eyes, my arm came up to my chest in a sort of salute. “Hail Hydra!” I said proudly.

*************************************************************************************

** (STEVE’S POV) **

“We’re ready to descend Captain” A voice snapped me out my thoughts, I looked up and saw Clint leaving the cockpit. All the team and selected agents had embarked on separate jets, Nat, Cint and Bucky in the same one as me, the others mixed up in the others. I looked out the window and saw the base in the distance, I turned on my comm and got ready to address everyone.

“Everyone hear me?” I spoke, a few  yeahs and grunts was all I needed to hear to continue. “We are nearly there,  remember our plan, stick to it and if you need any help call over the comms, we get in, destroy Hydra and take the enhanced alive if possible.... and Luna must be taken alive, no ifs, no buts, no maybes, am I understood?”

“Yeah spangles, we understand” Tony’s amused voice spoke over the comms, I smirked and stood up, grabbing my shield and standing by the back doors with the others as the jet slowly landed, I looked at Nat and she nodded, guns in her hand and knives strapped to her thighs, Clint had his bow and arrows ready,  a extra quiver with special made bombs arrows courtesy of Tony and Bucky had a large knife... sword? No knife  strapped to his belt and a large gun held in both hands.

“I cannot wait to see Lady Luna again!” Thor’s cheerful voice boomed over the comms, I smiled.

“Ready everyone?” I affirmed, yes sir and  yeahs spoken again, the doors opened and I nodded to my team, dashing out of the jet and running to the base, everyone taking their positions that we made in the plan, Tony flew above in his suit, holding onto Deadpool and crashed through a window, Spiderman just behind them, Thor and Loki nodded to me before racing around the back and starting their part of the plan. Nat, Bucky, Clint and I broke through the front doors, weapons and shield up in a defence position, it was eerily quiet, I looked at the others as agents and the rest of the team flooded in behind.

“Spangles the upstairs is clear, we’re making our way down” Tony disclosed, I said nothing as we walked in deeper into the base.

“ Rumlow did say the lab was underground so we need to go down” Nat confirmed, we walked towards the elevator, I signed to some agents to stay and keep watch on this floor and to search up here to some other as we hit the buttons to go down. Our shoulders tensed up and we descended down to the lowest level, we braced ourselves as we reached the bottom floor, ready to be swarmed by Hydra agents, but we were met with one, we looked at each other in confusion and that’s when it hit us... the smell of death, Clint gagged at the stench, that’s when we noticed the bloody trails all over the floor, lumps of flesh coated in maggots and flies, we inhale deeply before leaving the elevator and roamed around the lab, no Hydra agents were about, nor scientists.

“What’s happening down their Steve?” Thor asked over the comms.

“It’s empty down here but... something went down guys, something bad” I said  wearily , the elevator dinged and the others stepped out to us, gagging and grabbing their noses as soon as they stepped out, Deadpool was the first to speak.

“Wow, someone had a massive blood party, is that brain matter on the ceiling?” I rolled my eyes and walked around the rooms, they were all empty, blood splattered on the walls and floor, it reeked of death, signs of struggle were obvious, my heart thumped fast and loud,  _ what If they hurt Luna... or worse...killed her? _ I struggled to breath at the thought of Luna dead, it would be my fault for not protecting her, I started panicking till  a  metal hand gripped my shoulder.

“You need to come  see this” his voice wavered and his eyes wouldn’t meet mine, I didn’t think it was possible but my heart thumped even faster, was he going to show me and confirm my fears? I gulped and nodded my head, following him down the hallway to stand outside a door that was covered in bloody handprints, I raised an eyebrow at Bucky, he had a sorrowful look and sighed before opening the door, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw, at least eight lifeless bodies, drenched in blood filled the room, eyes and limbs missing, pure terror froze on the faces, I recognized every single one of them, the missing enhanced beings. I turned and bent over as I puked, Bucky slammed the door shut and came over rubbing my back, nothing but bile now leaving my mouth as my stomach emptied itself. I dry heaved when nothing else would come up, tears running down my face. “Tony, call fury for a clean up team to come here, we have bodies to recover” Bucky spoke softly over his comm before he turned his attention back to me.

“Those sick fucks!” I seethed through my gritted teeth, Bucky stayed silent as he passed me a water bottle, I swirled some in my mouth and spat it out and then downed the rest. “ Rumlow must have told them we were going to come here, fucking asshole” I spat and stood straight, leaning my back against the wall. I clicked my comms to speak to everyone. “Everyone have a look around, see if there's any clues as to where Hydra may be now”. I stood back up and walked back towards the lab area, Bucky followed closely behind.

“Steve, come here!” Nat voice rang out, I walked quicker to her and saw a laptop open on a table with a sticky note on it saying ‘play me’, I pressed the button and some old guy in a lab coat appeared on the screen.

_ “Hello  _ _ there _ _ avengers, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to greet you but I cannot have you get in my way again, but don’t worry I’ve sent a present out to you, it should be there soon since you tripped the motion sensor off as soon as you entered the building, and whilst I’m here being honest, you have approximately ten minutes to get out the building before it explodes starting.... right.... now!” _ The man had  a sickening grin on his face till the screen went black and a red timer appeared on it.

“EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW IT’S GOING TO BLOW UP!” I yelled over the comms, the rest of us scurrying out to the elevator, till the power went out. “The stairs” We all dashed to the emergency stairs and climbed as fast as we could, our heart beats quickening and our breaths became laboured and we finally made it to the top, pushing the agents out the door as quick as we could, we ran away to the jets, bending over and panting, some of us falling to our asses as we tried to get our breath back. “Buck, might  wanna cancel that clean up crew” I said sadly, Bucky just nodded and sent a message to Fury as I stared back at the building just in time to see it explode and crumble, fire and smoke rising out of it. “He said a gift should be here soon, do we  wanna stay and find out what it is?” I joked, Nat simply nodded, checking her guns over quickly till the others followed in her steps. “Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D please get in two of the jets and head back to the tower, that includes you pilots too, we will follow shortly” yes sir was repeated over the comms as agents flooded the jets and took off quickly, leaving one Jet for us. Everyone huddled by the last remaining jet, looking around for this  so-called gift.

“What the hell happened in there Steve?” Tony asked, concern written all over his face. I quickly explained what the scientist o the laptop said ..... and the bodies that were dismembered in the room, looks of panic and worry coated most of their faces. “Great so were waiting on what exactly?” He huffed out, slightly  agitated , I shrugged my shoulders

“Not sure yet, but if something doesn't happen in the next ten minutes, we will leave OK?” Tony threw his arms in the air and muttered a ‘I suppose’ we waited patiently, and that’s when we saw it, a helicopter heading straight to us. “Is that one of ours?” I asked, already  knowing the answer.

“Nope” Clint answered, getting his bow and arrows ready, I lifted my shield up and strapped it to my arm, the others following in suit as they prepared their weapons. The helicopter lowered but didn’t land, then four bodies jumped from it and landed, bringing dust up as their feet hit the ground. They were covered head to toe in black uniform and masks with a red star on their right arms.

“ Ooooooo now that’s a super hero landing!!” Deadpool beamed, jumping up and down excitedly earning a disappointed groan for Peter. Hydra agents propelled from the Helicopter too and unhooked themselves, readying their guns and weapons,  Rumlow standing in the middle with a smug look, I glared at him and noticed a thick, long cut running down from head to chin, probably a  punishment scar for being caught.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't the whole avengers” He mused, not even giving him a chance, I threw my shield directly at him before it bounced off a fist with a clang, coming back towards me, a what I'm gonna guess, enhanced stood in front of him, eyes void of emotions, I grabbed my shield quickly as the others shot forwards to fight, grunts and screams rang out as we punched, kicked, stabbed and fought them all, one of the enhanced hadn't attacked yet, just stood there with their arms crossed watching the fight. I didn’t have enough time to stare at them as a fist came flying out at me, I gripped it and twisted it over my body till they fell to the floor, I gripped the wrist and twisted it whilst my foot pressed down on the chest, a shriek and crack rang out as I snapped the agent’s arm, I gripped my shield and bashed the agents face in till they were unconscious... or maybe dead? I heard a dark chuckled and turned to see  Rumlow standing next to the enhanced that stood still, eyes still focused on the fight, I looked around and saw the others still fighting off the agents, another helicopter came above and more agents came out and joined the fight, trying to overpower us, I ran directly at  Rumlow , readying my shield, the silent enhanced eye’s switched from the fight and focused on me, the iris were black making my footwork stutter, the familiar feeling rising in my chest. I saw lightening form out the corner of my eye as Thor called it forward to his hammer, Loki copying his body with his illusions, Tony fighting in the air with the angel like enhanced that he fought before, Nat and Bucky fought off agents as they piled up.

I ignored it and dashed at  Rumlow till the enhanced stepped in and lifted their leg, booting me backwards, I quickly got my footing back on the ground,  Rumlow smirked. “See I was just  gonna keep this a secret and surprise you some other time but seeing how angry you are right now makes me want to make you even angrier” he broke out in  a evil laugh as he lifted his hand to the enhanced mask and pulled it off, my breath left me and I froze to the spot, there stood the woman that I had been searching for, who I had been missing, black curly hair with a silver streak cut a bit shorter, eyes no longer the sparkling silver now just black and hollow, no smile that could light up a room now just voided of anything light. “Well...... aren't  ya gonna say hello?” I couldn’t hear him, my ears rang and my eyes welled up, as Luna stood feet away from me in a defence position, ready to fight me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who reads my story, gives kudos and leaves a comment, it's truly appreciated.


	21. Not a chapter :(

Sorry guys that my updates are a little slow, my mental health hasn’t been great and my imagination is being a little shit! But fear not, I have the next chapter 1/3 ready and will hopefully have it finished tomorrow and posted! Thank you so much for everyone that has read, kudos or commented my story so far xx


	22. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They will continue to hunt you, you won’t be able to eat or sleep without the feeling that we’re one step closer to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally out, sorry about the wait guys <3

** (STEVE’S POV) **

“Well …... aren’t  ya gonna say hello?”  Rumlow’s smug voice barely made it to my ears, everything around me was invisible, the only thing I could focus on was Luna, her void face staring at me with her fists up in a fighting position, I couldn't react, I couldn't breathe, I just stood frozen and watched her, a flash of red and black ran past me, Nat ready to tackle down Luna, giving me an opening to attack Rumlow. My feet moved in a dash as Nat swung a fist and Luna, I avoided my gaze, only focusing on Rumlow, the others still fighting in the background.

“Luna, snap out of it!” Nat shouted as she avoided a fist to her face,  _ why wasn’t Luna using her powers? _ I couldn’t think for too long before I  i blocked a punch with my shield from  Rumlow , a dirty smirk plastered on his face, we grunted and panted as we fought, till I  managed to push  Rumlow back with a blow to the cheek, he stumbled back, a chuckle escaping his lips before he spat blood on the floor, he quickly grabbed a small device out of his pocket, holding it up for me to see.

“See this here Steve?” he said as he pushed a button, a beep sounded, I raised my eyebrow as  Rumlow started laughing manically, he whistled towards Luna, I quickly turned my head as she held Nat up by her neck with her telekinesis. “Eclipse! End her” Horror filled my eyes and Luna nodded, turning her head and faced Nat, my feet moved before I could think as I ran towards her, but I was too slow, Luna formed a shard and struck Nat right in the chest, blood choking out her mouth, everything around me went in slow motion as Nat fell to the ground, a faint bleep sounded again as  Rumlow’s dark laugh filled the air. “Back on the choppers guys!” I grabbed Luna’s wrist, but I was too numb to properly fight as she flipped me onto my back and twisted my arm, making me groan in pain, an arrow shot past her cutting her cheek as she let go of me, blasters shot around her to confuse her as Bucky grabbed her by the hips and tackled her to the ground. Hydra agents came running over but were quickly taken out by Clint and Tony.

Rumlow clicked his tongue and pulled out a gun, aiming at me, Bucky looked up and didn't hesitate to tackle me, the bullet just missing us, he quickly grabbed his knife and ran towards him, Bucky raised his knife and sliced  Rumlow’s forearm clean off, arm dropping to the ground with the gun still attached,  Rumlow screamed in agony Bucky went to swing again but a hand gripped his wrist and snatched the knife off him, Luna was there, fighting him, both grunting and fighting for dominance I turned and saw Tony on the floor, I rushed to his side and pushed on my comms. “I need help! Tony and Nat are down! Get them to one of the jets and take off straight away do not wait for the others!” I saw Peter and Clint run towards us; Clint grabbed Nat and Peter and Thor grabbed Tony rushing back to the jet with the help of the last remaining agents and Loki, Deadpool ran past me with his katanas in his hands and joined in the  fight , Bucky now gaining the upper hand, I saw  Rumlow behind with the remote in hand again, deactivating Luna’s collar. I heard the jet quickly leave, this was it, this was when I’d get Luna back.

“Finish them now Eclipse! We need to go” he groaned out as a Hydra agent started to wrap his amputated arm. Luna nodded and threw Bucky away with her telekinesis, she grabbed the knife and slashed Deadpool’s leg off, blood splattering in the air as she repeatedly stabbed him, leaving the knife inside him as she jumped on the chopper, her dark eyes staring at me.

“Luna  wait ! Don’t trust them they are the enemy!” I shouted but it was all in vain as she raised her hands and shards started appearing around me, I stood there and looked at her, not even making a move to fight back, her eyebrow cocked waiting for me to do something, a lone tear fell down my cheek as I closed my eyes slowly and waited for the impact. “It’s OK Luna, I know this isn’t you, I’ll get you back home, I promise” I waited and waited, hearing the chopper lift off but no pain happened, I opened my eyes hesitantly and saw the shards just circled around me in the ground, I looked up and saw a confused expression on Luna’s face, a small smile appeared on mine, she was still in there, and I  ** will  ** get her back. I ran to Deadpool and saw him choking on his blood.

“ It..s , It’. ssss ....  O..K. ...  I’veee . Had...Worse” he choked out, as he weakly raised a hand up to show a  tumbs up, I chuckled dryly and lifted his mutilated body off the ground and walked over to Bucky, who was  sitting on his ass with a small cut on his head from the impact.

“Wow, it’s not just little girls who can kick your ass then?” I mocked  him, a gruff laugh escaped Bucky as he stood and dusted himself off.

“Whatever punk” he  retorted; a frown formed on his face to see Deadpool in his arms. “Welp, looks like we’ll have to put this dog down then” he deadpanned.

“Fu....fuck.... you” he responded, flipping him off in the process.

“Let’s get back, we need to check on Nat and Tony” Bucky nodded and we made our way to the jet as quickly as we could.

*************************************************************************************

** (LUNA’S POV) **

“What the fuck was that!”  Rumlow hissed at me, I avoided looking at him, instead opting to look out the window. “Earth to Eclipse? Why did you not kill them all? We both know you’re capable of it”.

“I..... I don’t know, something just didn’t feel right” A small sigh escaped me, what did happen? Captain America’s words roamed my head, a promise? Why? Why did that sound so familiar? I heard  Rumlow groan and I looked at his arm.... well, where his arm used to be. “At least I saved you eh?”

He glared at me, then his exhaled deeply through his nostrils and a smile formed on his face. “I suppose you did, you could have worked quicker, I might still have my arm then” he lifted his nub and I grimaced.

“Do you ever wonder if the doctor is telling you everything? Or even telling the truth?” I questioned Rumlow, he rolled his eyes at me and ignored me, instead whispered in an agent’s ear.

_ “Message the doctor, she’s  _ _ gonna _ _ have to go through the machine again”  _ my heart thumped, I looked between him and the agent who nodded his head and pulled out a phone. My heart started to race, the machine? The machine that felt like a thousand needles going through my head? Why? No.... not this time! I took a deep breath and shot a shard at the phone, destroying it in the agent’s hand as he gasped,  Rumlow quickly pulled out the device but I was too quick as I kicked it and smashed in under my foot, he held his hand up in surrender.

“I will not go back through that fucking machine!” I spat. “Land the chopper  ** now ** ” he nodded his head and shouted at the pilot to land, we  descended quickly and I jumped out,  Rumlow following me.

“Get back in the chopper Eclipse, if you do, I won’t tell the doctor you misbehaved, you won’t be punished then” he smirked.

“My name is Luna!” I shouted. “I am not going back there, not if that means going through more pain! Does the doctor not trust me? Haven’t I been faithful in helping his plan to save the world? Why would he want to cause me more fucking pain then??!” I felt tears prickling my eyes.

“The doctors work in mysterious ways babe, you know that, come on, let’s go back home and I will forget your insubordination” He held his hand out, waiting for me to take it. I looked between him and his hand, an uneasy feeling filled me, my feet took a step back and he sighed. “Come on Luna, you don’t want to do this, you leave and Hydra will be forced to hunt you down and bring you back, is that what you want? You’re one of their greatest assets, maybe even  ** the ** greatest asset. They will continue to hunt you, you won’t be able to eat or sleep without the feeling that we’re one step closer to you, so it’s your choice, come peacefully or you will be dragged back and punished” I felt my lips start to quiver, I was afraid, why am I in this situation? Should I have just said no in the beginning?

I shook my head as tears fell down my cheeks. “Then you better get your best agents on it, I am not going to come willingly, the only way you’ll find me is the trail of dead bodies I will leave behind” I threatened, my hands raised as shards floated around me. “I am not a weapon or an asset, I am a human being and I will live my life that way! Hydra can try to get their world peace on their own, the doctor can try to achieve his dreams  ** on his ow ** n!” Rumlow started to step back.

“OK... OK, you’ve made your mind up I see, well I will let the doctor know, but a word of warning Luna, you will never escape Hydra, it will always be there with you, in your dreams, in your thoughts, always breathing down your neck” he looked cocky, a small click startled me, an agent had a gun up aimed at me and shot out, the bullet pierced my shoulder and I fell to the floor, gasping for air,  Rumlow walked over to me and bent down. “You should of just came back with me sweetheart, but no matter, you’ll die here on your own, just like your friend Olivia did” he chuckled darkly, my eyes never leaving his. “There will be more of you, a newer asset, a newer weapon who will help us achieve the greatest dream of all, so rest easy, your job ended as soon as you threatened me” he stood up and walked away. “Let’s go, the doctor will be disappointed that another one failed us. The chopper flew off, leaving me alone in the dust, I gritted my teeth as pain seared my shoulder, blood oozing from the open wound.

Rumlow’s words resonated in my head, blurry visions seeped in my mind as I tried to stay awake, but I knew this was the end, I wish I knew the truth, why I was there, why the Steve promised to get me home? I chuckled meekly as my vision darkened, my body starting to feel cold, I startled slightly when I saw a figure stand above me. Was I hallucinating? “Jesus little lady, why are you out here in the dirt like this” A kind, old voice said, I tried to respond but my voice was hoarse and my throat was dry, I felt my body being half lifted, half dragged away, too weak to get away I let it happen, accepting my unknown fate.

*************************************************************************************

_ “You know Luna.... I bet he’s got a super soldier dick too” a girl giggled; I smacked her arm playfully. _

_ “Don’t be so crude!” I laughed back. The girls face was blurry, her voice was sweet and happy, but why couldn’t I see her face? I tried to focus, focus on the shape of her face, her nose, her eyes, anything, till the area around me changed to a street, demolished buildings and blood on the pavement, I looked down and saw the same girl in my arms, her face a little clear, blood trickling down her chin. _

_ “ _ _ It’s....OK.. _ _ ” She choked out I grabbed her hand that cradled my cheek. “Let.... Me.... Go...” her body went limp in my arms as she took her last breath, eyes fluttering close. _

_ “No wait! Who are you? Why can’t I remember you?” I cried; her hand went limp in mine. _

I woke up with a gasp, I was in a bedroom, the décor was old timely and rustic, I panted as I looked around, noticing I was alone, I went to move and then hissed at a burning pain in my shoulder, the door clattered up causing me to startle. “Now, now calm down little lady, I just came to check on  ya , that’s all” the older man stated, his voice sounded familiar.

“Where am I?” I rasped out; my throat stung. He huffed and handed me a glass of water which I happily took and gulped down half of it.

“My cabin, I brought you here after I found you in the dirt a few days ago, slowly bleeding to death, lucky I have some medical history and could remove the bullet and stitch you up” he pointed at my shoulder, I looked and saw a neat stitch where Rumlow shot me.

“You saved me?” I questioned him, not convinced the guy did it out of the own kindness of his heart.

“Yeah, you’re welcome” he rolled his eyes, coming to sit next to me. “Look I won’t ask  ya why you were out there in that state unless you  wanna tell me, but I reckon whoever did that to  ya doesn’t know you’re still alive” I shook my head and then took another sip of water.

“I doubt it, he left me there thinking I was  gonna die” I looked at the man in the eyes. “Thank you for saving me mr.....”

“Lee, but you can call me Stan” a small bark sounded outside the door. “Shut  yer yapping Charlotte” he yelled before standing and opening the door, a small, white fluffy dog strutted in like a little diva. “This is Charlotte, my little princess” he huffed out, I giggled and peered down at the small dog.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Charlotte” the small dog simply barked at me before attempting to get on the bed, I bent down and gritted my teeth to ignore the pain searing in my shoulder as I lifted the little, light pooch onto my lap, she nestled quickly and laid down, allowing me to pet her soft fur. “She’s really pretty” I stated.

“Thank you, is there anyone I can call for you? Someone must be missing ya?” I shook my head again.

“I don’t even know where I belong Stan, or who would be missing me ..... everything is so complicated” I felt tears prickling my eyes, everything was a mess, the people who I thought was on my side left me for dead, the people who killed my best friend tried to get me to go with them, I couldn’t trust anyone except myself... and maybe Stan.

“Hmmmmm” he hummed before sitting back on the bed. “What is it you do know, that you know for a fact is true” I looked up at him, he had a gentle smile on his face, easing my nerves, I let out a shaky breath.

“I’m not normal.... I was used as a weapon” I said flatly, he raised his eyebrow at me, prompting me to continue. “The man who did this” I said as I pointed to my wound. “He was supposed to be my team mate, but now... now I don’t think I ever was, I was his pet, his toy, his weapon to use in battle and the ones he tried to use me against.... they seemed more concerned for me than I felt from anyone in a while” Stan sat there in silence, letting me air out all my problems. “Stan, can I ask you something?” He nodded his head. “When I say these two words, what comes to your mind, the first thing that comes to your mind.... Hydra ..... Avengers?” I held my breath and waited for him to respond.

“Death and heroes” he said quickly, without missing a beat.

“In the order I said?” he nodded his head.

“Why, what comes to your mind when you hear those words?” he asked.

I pondered for a moment, what did I think. “Liars.... and..... mystery” I gnawed my bottom lip.

“Well Hydra are a threat to the world young lady, and the avengers are the ones who have stopped them, why do you ask?” his said curiously.

“Hydra are a threat?” I felt my heart hammering away in my chest.

“Yes, they wanted world domination, why do you say it like they're still about?”

“They are... They told me that the avengers were going to destroy the world, that they killed my best friend.... that I could prevent the death of millions” I spat out, angry tears rolling down my cheeks, Charlotte whimpered and licked my hand, causing me to calm down.

“I am sorry they told you that my dear, but it a load of bullshit, and if they are about still the avengers will stop them again, don’t you worry. I think the avengers were trying to save you” he said with a smile on his face, his hand brushed my cheek to wipes my tears away.

“I’m not so sure they should save me, I hurt their friends” I sobbed out, my body shook as I cried. “I need to stay away from them, I need to find out the truth once and for all” Stan didn’t say anything, he just smiled at me and patted my knee.

“Well, you can stay here as long as you need, no one knows of this place unless I want them to, and if you need anything you let me know, OK?” he said, standing up and walking out the room without letting me answer.

“Your owner is a very kind man, isn't he charlotte?” she barked back happily, her tail wagging behind her. I rested my back against the headboard and sighed, my mind wandered back to the dream I had, trying to recollect the girls face who I held in my arms. I needed a  plan, I needed to find Hydra and get answers and if I find  Rumlow ...well let’s just say he will not leave alive. I’ll wait for my shoulder to heal a bit more then I will set out and find the truth.

*************************************************************************************

** (STEVE’S POV) **

It’s been a month since our battle with Hydra, there was no sign of Hydra since then, no sign of Luna. Nat was alive, but in a coma, she looked so peaceful, Bruce never left her side unless it was to get washed and changed, his face was sullen and his eyes were red from repeatedly crying, Clint was nowhere to be seen, just stating that he was going to track those bastards down and make them pay..... I don’t know if that included Luna or not. Tony was hardly seen as he kept working in his lab, only brief messages to say he was still alive, even Peter had hardly seen him, instead he was mainly with Wade, which was weird. Fury was furious at us, or maybe himself? Who knows? Moral was at its lowest point, Bucky kept training along with Sam, the guardians hadn't been heard from since they left, Wanda was still morning the loss of her brother, Vision could hardly get through to her, Thor and Loki headed back to new Asgard, Thor sent me messages trying to cheer me up but.... it didn’t. And me? Well.... I felt useless, like a shell of a man who was once a great warrior.

My thoughts kept going back to Luna’s confused face, that was imprinted in my brain, the only thing that was giving me hope that we could save her, that I could save her. I laid on my bed and looked through my phone at some pictures I took of Luna and I together, a picture of her with whipped cream on the tip of her nose form the hot chocolate we made together, the next picture of us together, my arm wrapped dover her shoulder, shit eating grins bared on our faces, I scrolled through and topped on possibly my favourite one, one where she was laying in my bed, her head on my chest, her eyes shut and a small smile on her lips as she slept, nuzzled into my chest. I shuddered as tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

“Captain? Sir has requested your presence in the common room” F.R.I.D.A.Y.S voice spoke softly.

“OK” I simply responded and left my room slowly, my body felt heavy as I paced to the common room. I saw Tony standing there with Bucky and Sam sitting on the cough, I gasped when I also saw Clint sitting in the room, his hair slightly longer and a scratchy beard on his face. “Clint, it’s good to see you man” I held my hand out which he took and gave a small shake, an exhausted smile on his face. “What did  ya need Tony?” I sat beside the others.

“I spoke to Bruce, Nat woke up” Our faces lit up, all of us speaking over one another. “Settle down guys, she’s still got a  way to go, Bruce doesn’t want anyone there yet, gives her time to settle after...  ya know...” He trailed off, I shrank back, a dejected sigh escaped me. “Don’t worry Steve, she doesn’t blame Luna, she blames Hydra, which leads me on to my next point” He tapped a few buttons on a tablet and a hologram showed up, he placed it in the middle of the table. “Reports of Hydra agents stalking around Texas and Oklahoma, we’re not sure why but it’s clear they are looking for something” he slid the images across, showing signs of Hydra agents in various places. “Clint has some intel as well I believe” Clint nodded his head and stood by Tony.

“I found some agents in Colorado as well, it’s not something they’re looking for, it’s a someone, but I’m not sure who, they killed themselves before I could get any more information out of them” he sighed.

“Maybe another enhanced  ya think?” I spoke up, Clint shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe, we did take down a few of the ones he had, but I’m surprised they haven't attacked since before” Clint responded.

“Maybe they need more enhanced for the next thing they  wanna do? I mean, we all saw the bodies, they hadn’t managed to control many one they captured” they all mumbled and agreed. Bucky stood up and mumbled he was going to the gym; Sam patted my shoulder with a sympathetic smile and followed after him. “You off again Clint?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah.... I need to find out who they’re looking for and protect them, maybe get them to come back here” I nodded, shaking his hand once more before left, I flopped down on the couch and rested my h ead back, Tony followed after me and sat next to me.

“You know... none of us blame Luna, I mean, we went through it all with Bucky after everything, he killed my parents but we can’t blame him, and I never did, I was angry sure but it was always Hydra’s fault and until they’re absolutely destroyed, I won’t rest; I won’t let Luna go through what he has, I promise you” he stated, patting my thigh before withdrawing. “I know it hurts Steve, but you said so yourself, we  ** will ** get her back home” I chuckled, tears spilling down my cheek at the thought of Luna ending up like Bucky, plagued by nightmares each night, inconsolable, begging for death just to end all the suffering. I choked out a sob, my head falling onto my hands that rested on my legs, Tony simply sat there and rubbed my back, hushing me in comfort. I mumbled a thank you and stood up to leave. “Hey Steve?” I turned to look at him, he paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. “I’ll start doing facial recognition, maybe we’ll find her with the other agents” I smiled weakly and left the room and headed back to mine, laying back on my bed, curled into my pillow as I once again, looked  through photos of Luna again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Stan Lee cameo in my story along with his actual dog Charlotte :)


	23. Maggie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Steve, I’ve found another agent..... same thing happened to them too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish this chapter quickly! Hope you guys enjoy it, I will be working on the next one tomorrow x

** (STEVE’S POV) **

A few days passed when we were allowed to see Nat, we decided to go in pairs so she didn’t get overwhelmed, even though it caused a few arguments. I ended up going with Bucky, making our way through the hospital halls, agents stationed outside Nat’s door, Bucky tapped a few times after nodding to the agents and walked in, Nat was sitting up in a fresh set of PJs that Bruce had bought recently for her. Her signature grin on her face as she greeted up.

“Hello boys, did you miss me?” we both chuckled, Bucky sat next to her on the bed, taking a chocolate from a pack that she offered, I decided to sit on the chair next to the bed, guilt eating its way through me. “What’s that look for cap? I know I look gorgeous and I’m taken but you should still be happy to see me” she finished with a wink, I chuckled gruffly till an awkward tension filled the room.

“Nat I’m....” I tried to speak but she cut me off.

“Don’t you dare apologize, you and I both know that Luna isn’t the Luna we know, same as what we went through with Bucky, he hurt us” Bucky winced a little, Nat rubbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “But that wasn’t his fault, it was Hydra’s, and it was Hydra’s fault that Luna attacked me, I’m just sorry we didn’t capture her and save her” I nodded, my expression still glum. “Look Steve, we knew this wouldn’t be easy and yes Hydra got one over us, but I’m still here, I’m still alive and soon I'll be back in action with you guys, kicking ass and saving the day. We will win this time OK?” I nodded, not sure if she was trying to convince me or herself.

“OK” I replied, she held her hand out which I took, the door swung open and Bruce walked in, a tense expression sat on his face. “Bruce? What’s wrong?” I stood up quickly and walked over to him.

“Clint contacted me, he’s currently in a small town in Illinois, there was news Hydra was stalking about and when he found them, they were already dead, stabbed multiple times” Bruce was wringing his hands and quickly walked over to Nat, holding her hand and placing a kiss to it, she rubbed his cheek with her other hand, Bucky stood up and came over to me.

“I’ll head there and meet him, see if I can help, you stay here incase Hydra decide to make an appearance. Let Tony know to be on the lookout too” I nodded, both of us gave a quick goodbye and left the hospital and went back to the tower. Bucky went straight to his room, grabbing a duffel bag for some spare clothes and his weapons. “Hey punk, you let me know if anything comes up OK?” I sighed and simply nodded, he patted my shoulder, both of us heading the elevator so I could see him off in the jet, a shit eating grin on his face as he saluted me, I rolled my eyes and mock saluted him back and then headed straight to Tony.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y is Tony away?” I asked as I stepped back in the elevator.

“Yes, sir is currently in his lab looking over video footage, would you like me to let him know you want him?”

“No, it’s OK. I’ll head to him, thank you” the elevator descended to the lab floor, I stepped out and took no time getting to Tony’s lab, walking into it without bothering to knock. “Did you hear from Clint?”.

“ Mmmm yep, I decided to see if there's an CCTV footage I could hack into to see what happened, nothing so far though.... oh wait... wait.... quick come here” he beckoned me, I walked round and looked at the footage with him. “There’s the Hydra agents, looks like they were running from something... or someone” both of us focused all attention on the frightened agents in the footage, they quickly dashed down to the ally their bodies were found, a few moments after a mysterious figure dressed in head to toe black, with a hood and mask ran down the  alley too.

“Is there no CCTV down the alley?” Tony shook his head, we held our breaths waiting to see if anything happened, minutes later the assailant left the ally, no weapon in hand and ran off the Hydra agents never followed. “Well, that wasn’t that helpful, can we zoom on that person’s face?” Tony tapped a few things, the footage went back and paused just as the person left the alley, his zoomed in but the picture wasn’t clear. “Dammit” I pounded my fist on the table and moved back, Tony tapped a few things again trying to make it clearer, but the poor quality of the cameras ruined the shot.

“I’ll hack some cameras around that area, maybe they caught a glimpse of the assailant too” he went back to his pad, focusing on multiple cameras whilst I sat down and waited, I looked back at the paused video, trying to squint to see if it helped. “Maybe they tried to get an enhanced and pushed their luck, and as we can see it didn’t end very well for them.

My phone rang out, interrupting us, Clint’s ID flashed on the screen. “What’s up Clint?” I placed the phone on the table and put it on loud speaker.

“Hey Steve, I’ve found another agent..... same thing happened to them too, about fifteen minutes from the last location” I looked at Tony, a frown on his face as well as mine. “Still no clue who’s done it though, I’ll send you the location, see if there’s any footage we can work with”.

“OK, Bucky is on his way to you too, have you spoken with him?” I stand back down my elbow rested on the table.

“Yeah, hopefully he won't be long, this is starting to creep me out” he laughed, Tony’s pad dinged as we finally received the new location. “I’ll call again if I find anything else, see  ya ” we mumbled a bye, the phone darkened as we ended the call.

“Any cameras around there?” I asked hopefully.

“A few, just hacking into them now” he said, not taking his eyes off his pad. New footage appeared on the old one, he fast forward it till we saw the assailant running away this time and ducked into the alley, a lone agent ran after stopping just outside the alley looking around till their body was forced down the alley. “This was literally five minutes ago Steve” Tony asked surprised.

“Shit. They were pulled down there by powers” my eyes went wide, so  its definitely an enhanced who’s been attacking the agents. I dialled Clint back quickly, it rang a few times till Clint’s voice answered with a slight pant. “Clint? It’s an enhanced who’s attacked the agents, be careful!” I warned him.

“ Ermm ... bit late for that pal” my heart hammered in my chest. “I ran into our pal, they got away”.

*************************************************************************************

** (LUNA’S POV) **

I saw movement behind me, great! Another fucking Hydra agent, I sighed and flipped the guy off, his face glared angrily at me as I dashed off. “gotta find an alley....  gotta find an alley” I kept repeating to myself. “Ah bingo!” I turned quickly and waited in the darkness, quietly panting as I tried to calm myself. I saw the agent pause and look around, I smirked as I stood and raised my hands to drag him down the alley, he yelped as a shard formed in my hand. “Hopefully Hydra gets the point this time yeah?” I stabbed him through the eye, blood splattered out as he shrieked in agony. “Shut your fucking mouth” I spat as I stabbed him through the chest and twisted it, squelching and a crack sounded as the agent's body went limp. I exhaled hard and waved my hand for the shard to disappear, I stood and leaned my back against the wall.

“ Rumlow was right, they’re not going to stop looking for me, it’s been over a fucking month, you’d think that they’d give up already” I sighed once again and looked up, movement caught my eye on the rooftop, I quickly hid behind a couple of dumpsters and waited to see if anyone appeared. A man jumped down and stood by the body, looking it over with his back to me.  _ Should I risk running right now? He doesn’t have the Hydra symbol on him. _

I pondered in my head what to do till the man got his phone out and made a call. “Hey Steve, I’ve found another agent ..... same thing happened to them too, about fifteen minutes from the last location” My eyes nearly popped out my head.  _ Did he just say Steve?  _ _ No _ _ it can’t be THAT Steve, Steve is a common name.  _ He turned round his eyes still looking at the body, I gasped and put my hand over my mouth,  _ Fuucckkkkkkkkkkkk _ _!!!!! _ I internally screamed; I felt a familiar sting on my cheek where this prick cut me with an arrow. He ended the call and went to walk away, this was my chance, I slowly backed up till my foot knocked a glass bottle, making it clink. The man drew his bow quickly, I jumped up and used my powers to throw him against the wall, he grunted in pain as I dashed past him as fast as I could.  _ ShitShitShitShitShit _ _.  _ My lungs started to burn, my legs never failing me as I ran as far as I could and hid in a small wooded area, I slid behind a tree and leaned my back against it, slowly sliding down to the ground. I tried to catch my breath as I panted. 

_ Why did I run? Stan said the avengers are the good guys... but my memories... my memories still haunted me, still reminded me what they did to my friend.... the friend who’s face I still cannot remember. _ I inhaled sharply when I heard a snap of a twig nearby, I stood up slowly, readying myself for a fight, another snap closer by happened, I braced myself and jumped out around the corner hands up ready to attack. I paused, a white-tailed deer stood meters from me, both of us frozen in spot. I started laughing as fear left my body, startling the deer as it sprinted away from me. “Jesus that scared the crap out of me” my heart starting to slow down, another snap made me jump, a small laugh escaped me as I expected another deer or some other type of forest creature to appear, but it wasn't my blood ran cold as a group of hydra agents stalked towards me with their guns up.

“We found the asset” one spoke into his comms. “Retrieving now. Put your hands behind your back and you won’t get hurt” I gulped, OK I can either fight and possibly lose or I can run? Fight? Run? I weighed my options, not moving from my spot. “Put your fucking hands behind your back now!” one yelled at me as they moved even closer to me, I flinched and slowly lifted my hands and placed them behind me. One grabbed my wrists harshly and went to place cuffs on me, till a scream rang out making us both jump, we both turned quickly and saw two agents now on the floor with arrows sticking out of their heads. I smiled and grabbed the agents knife form his trouser and stabbed him in the neck, he fell to the floor gurgling on his own blood, one of the remaining two agents ran away but didn't get far as an arrow pierced his skull too and his body fell to the floor. The last agent ran at me in a frenzy, knife in his hand, I barely dodged him, his knife slicing my arm slightly, I winced as I felt blood trickle down my arm, I felt darkness bubble in my veins, I quickly dodged as he swiped again, I lifted my knee and caught him in the gut, he groaned and doubled over, I smashed his face into my knee multiple times, letting his blood spray over my trousers, I dropped him and he fell face first into the floor, small sobs escaped him, encouraging me to end him, I bent down and flipped his body over.

“Pleaseee” The guy begged, blood still flowing from his nose.

“Na, fuck you” I grinned as I drove the knife through his eye. I stood up, still looking at the body when the arrow guy came up to me, I turned quickly and raised my hands, so did he but in a way to show he meant no harm. 

“I’m not  gonna hurt you OK? I just want to talk” He stayed in his place, not attempting to come any closer, I kept my hands raised, something told me this guy was a sneaky little shit. “Look... I just wanted to see if you’re alright, I know what Hydra has been hunting enhanced beings like yourself and I know what they’ve been doing to them too, they did it to a friend of mine” I felt something in the back of my head, something that made me feel sympathy for him. “I wanted to give you an offer” I slowly let my hands go down, waiting for him to finish. “We are taking in enhanced beings, offering them protection and a place to stay so Hydra can't get a hold of them”.

“Why?” I asked, trying to make my voice sound a bit deeper.

“Because I can’t go through losing another friend again, I won’t let another person fall victim to Hydra’s hands again” he said in a confident voice. “I can’t force you to come, obviously that isn’t possible” he huffed. “But if you do decide I can set you up transport, I won't be coming along, I’m trying to find Hydra’s location still” he sighed, my heart thumped.

“I’m sorry” I felt tears prickling the corner of my eyes, _I must have killed his friend, but they killed mine! So why do I feel bad?_

“You haven’t got to say sorry” he said with a sad smile. “She wasn’t in control of themselves when we finally found her, but we’re going to get her back, bring her home and help her remember everything” wait... what? Isn’t he talking about that red-headed bombshell that I stabbed in the chest? “ Soooo .... Did you want that ride?” he asked  hesitantly .

“No. I’ve got some of my own shit to figure out unfortunately” I said bluntly, he smiled and shook his head.

“I know how that feels” he trailed off looking up at the sky. “Be careful out here OK? Once Hydra has their eyes on something, they don’t let it go easily” I raised my eyebrow under my mask, I was curious, was he saying that to help me or to try and get me to their place.

“I can take care for myself as you can see” I pointed my arms towards the dead body by my feet, he chuckled dryly.

“Yeah, I do see” he walked over to me slowly and held out a card. “Take this, just in case OK?” I took it from his hand and looked it over,  _ Stark industries xxx-xxx-xxx.  _ “If you do find yourself in trouble that you can't handle, then do not hesitate to call the number, ask for stark himself, tell  em Legolas gave you a card” I nodded and took a step back, not looking him in the eyes. “Hopefully I see you again  ….. ” he trailed off.

_ Shit, does he want my name? _ “Maggie” I lied quickly, he smiled and walked away, raising his hand behind to say goodbye. "Oh, make sure to get that arm checked out" he shouted over his shoulder and continued walking off.  _ Seriously? Maggie? Fuck sake. _ I sighed and looked at the bodies one last time and walked away, pulling out  an old model phone that Stan gave me and dialled the man himself. “Stan, I need your help”

*************************************************************************************

** (STEVE’S POV) **

“Clint? Clint!” The phone went dead, _ shit! _ I quickly dialled Bucky. “Buck, Clint found the person behind the dead hydra agents, I got cut off before he could tell me anything else”

“OK. I’ll try speed up more, I’ll call you once I know something” he said in a calm voice, but I knew he wasn’t calm. I placed my phone back on the table, groaning as I rubbed my hands down my face.

“Legolas will be alright Cap, don’t worry about him, he’s ben in worse situations than this” I tried to force a smile but at the moment it was impossible, everything has been going wrong, clues we find end up to dead ends, friends are injured or dead and we still hadn’t pinpointed a location for Hydra’s base yet, Luna was slipping more and more from my grasp,  _ were they still torturing her? Would we even be able to bring her and her memories back?  _ My lip quivered at the thought of her in more pain. My phone rang with Clint’s ID again, I grasped my phone quickly and put him on speaker.

“Clint are you OK?!” I half asked, half yelled., he chuckled on the other end.

“Yeah, will take a lot more to get rid of me Steve. I followed the enhanced, she was running from Hydra, got herself ganged up on but I helped her escape from them, managed to slip her a special Tony Stark card too” I raised my eyebrow in confusion, I looked towards Tony who pumped a fist in the air and went to type something on the pad. “Tell Tony to look up TSC six” Tony nodded his head and placed the tablet on the table next to my phone, a holographic map popped up with a small red circling blinking.

“Is that?” I began to ask.

“Yup, a tracking signal, I made these cards especially for Legolas to help us track any enhanced he finds, so far she’s number six, so if they do manage to get taken then we’ll finally have a location where Hydra will be” A grin covered his face and I soon followed with my own.

“This is amazing Tony!” I cheered, pulling him into a hug, Tony awkwardly patted my back and shoved me off, a small blush on his cheeks from the praise.

“Did you get a name for this one? I can type it down so I know who is who” he clicked the pad and waited for Clint.

“Yeah, Maggie, although I don’t think that’s her actual name, she seemed a bit nervous” Tony typed ‘MAGGIE’ on the new blip.

“What was her powers?” I asked, watching the other small blips with names under them.

“Ah I’m not really sure, could have been force power or telekinesis, all I know is she managed to throw me against the wall before running off” My heart jolted a little, Luna had telekinesis too. “Sorry Cap, that's the only power she had, she relied on fighting when she didn't use her powers” Clint finished, knowing why I went silent. “Bucky’s calling, I’ll speak to you guys later”.

I slumped into the chair once more, feeling mentally and emotionally exhausted, Tony was typing away on a laptop now, casually giving me a few glances. “Here” he said as he placed the laptop in front of me.

“What’s this” I asked, about fifty files were shown on the screen.

“It’s recordings of Luna’s time in the lab, there’s ones you haven't seen since you were away on a mission, thought this would cheer you up a little or maybe give you hope, since you seem to be lacking in that at the moment”. He patted my shoulder and walked out the lab, leaving me to my own devices. My hands trembled as I slowly moved the mouse and clicked the first folder Tony had named ‘Luna’s Blush’. The video started playing instantly, it was a full body shot of her in the chamber, her eyes closed and palms up as she lifted every item in the room.

_ “You’re doing great Luna, try hold it there for a little longer” Tony’s voiced sounded out. Luna didn’t move, her eyebrows furrowed a little. “ _ _ So, _ _ you and Cap eh?” You could hear the amusement in his voice. The items abruptly fell to the floor as Luna’s eyes shot open. _

_ “ _ _ Wh _ _..what?” She asked nervously, she moved  _ _ closer _ _ to the screen. _

_ “Oh please, I see the way you two sneak glances at each other, I also happened to see that one time that Steve was staring at you for what? Ten minutes? And you finally caught him and he was so embarrassed his face went bright red and he left the room” Tony started laughing hysterically. _ I felt my cheeks grow warm at the memory.

_ “ _ _ Sh _ _..shut up!!” Luna shrieked, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red, she puffed them out and pouted as Tony started laughing harder, a crash sounded and then Luna started laughing, doubling over with tears in her eyes. “ _ _ You _ _ dickhead!” she laughed out. “You laughed so hard you fell off your chair” they both laughed endlessly.  _ I paused it, staring intently and her face, she had the biggest smile on her face, cheeks slightly blushed and her eyes glistening with happy tears, my heart panged as I wished I was there, face to face, witnessing that gorgeous smile. The video ended with her leaving the chamber. 

I closed it and looked at the other file names, an finally decided on one filed under ‘Brucie’s girly cry” I clicked on it and leaned back in the chair.

_ “ _ _ Oh _ _ hey Bruce, you joining us today?” Luna said happily.  _

_ “Yeah, I hope that’s alright?” He had asked cautiously. _

_ “ _ _ Of course, _ _ it’s OK, right Tony I’m stepping in now” she stated as she headed into the chamber. “What we working on today?” _

_ “I thought maybe we could practice your shard technique today, maybe trying to aim them at that dummy” she looked to her left and saw a training dummy.  _ Is that one of my training  dummies from the gym? I rolled my eyes knowing now where that had gone.  __

_ “OK” She faced towards the dummy and stood at the other end of the room, taking in a deep breath as she raised her right hand and focused, her eyes went black and a shard shot out, but instead of hitting the dummy, it pinged off the metal chair and flew towards the others, embedding itself in the screen, a woman’s scream sounded out in a panic. They were all silent for minutes. “Bruce.... Please tell me that wasn’t you who just screamed” Luna held her hand up to her mouth, stifling a laugh. There was an awkward silence till Tony finally broke it. _

_ “Oh my fucking god Bruce” Tony started chuckling, a snort escaped Luna and they both started laughing. _

_ “I hate you guys” Bruce said sadly.  _ A chuckle escaped me, I remembered a time when one of Nat’s knives flew near his foot and he screamed exactly like he did in the video. I sighed happily and leaned my arms on the table, shuffling forward to watch some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given my story a chance and left kudos! <3


	24. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell asked you to give a shit about my wellbeing?

**(LUNA’S POV)**

“So... Wanna tell me why you have a knife wound on your arm eh?” Stan asked, as he cleaned my wound. 

“Na, not worth it” I answered bluntly, hoping he wouldn't ask further questions, but I knew Stan, he won't let this go. 

“I think I’ve earned the right to know what's been going on with ya, especially since I’ve been helping you move about all this time, getting you out of any spotlight that you’ve been avoiding” his eyes flicked up to me, I stared back at him and glared at him. 

I sighed. “Fine, my past is catching up to me, trying to take me back and I got in a scuffle with them, one managed to nick me” he raised a brow at me, he knew I was withholding information. He moved around and grabbed a needle and thread, ready to stitch me up. 

“And then?” I winced as the needle went into my skin. 

“And then they died, the lot of them” I gritted my teeth through the stinging in my arm as Stan mended my arm. 

“All of them? On your own?” I huffed at him; he wasn’t letting this go. 

“No. Not on my own, some guy from the avengers helped” his head shot up quickly. 

“Was you wearing your mask?” I nodded my head. 

“Yeah... He...” I paused, gnawing my bottom lip in between my teeth. “He offered me a place at their tower, until they’ve dealt with Hydra but....” I trailed off. 

“You still don’t trust em?” I looked down at my arm as he finished the knot and cutting the thread. 

“I thought over this time something would come back to me, but it’s all still blurry and its pissing me off!” I raised my voice a little at the end, Stan just sat there and listened to me. “I just need something, anything that can help me remember, I could go to them but what if they arrest me for hurting or killing their friend? What if it’s a mistake and makes it even harder to remember, you said Hydra were evil but every time I think of them it’s the opposite” My firsts clenched as anger filled me, not anger at the avengers, anger at myself for forgetting, for not being able to even remember the slightest of my past. 

Stan sighed and sank into his chair. “I didn’t wanna tell you this.... but you never seemed to know or maybe you did but never asked, I find it easy to avoid cameras and all that crap, keeping you off the radar, right?” I quirked my brow at him, _yeah, actually that is strange, maybe because I was so focused on hiding, I never questioned how he did it._ “Well, I’m an ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agent” I sucked in a breath and stood abruptly. 

“You... You what?!” I yelled, I knew the avengers were a part of S.H.I.E.L.D, so this meant he was probably pals with the avengers too. “You fucking work for S.H.I.E.L.D and failed to mention this to me?!” 

He rolled his eyes at me. “ **EX-** S.H.I.E.L.D , meaning past tense, meaning I **WORKED** for them, I retired a long time ago with the help of the director, and I stayed off the radar for my own safety, imagine if Hydra knew where I was yeah? I’d be tortured or worse, I’d be dead” I slowly sat back down, my anger subsiding. “I didn’t want to outright say, believe the avengers, Hydra is going to destroy the world, would you have believed me? In your current mental state?” I looked away, he was right, I know he’s right but I was still pissed off. “I retired just before the avengers were made, but I do keep up with the news toots, they’re not the bad guys” I stood back up and walked to the door. “Where you going now?” 

“I need space, I’ll call you if I need you” I left the motel Stan had been staying at and walked around aimlessly, angry tears filled my eyes. “What do I do now?” I asked myself, tears trickling down my cheeks. I saw a small park and decided to stop for a bit there, try to make sense of all this. I sat down on the swing set and swung back and forth slightly. _Stan has done nothing but helped me all this time, so he can’t be lying, can he?_ I swung a little harder, letting the night breeze flow past my cheeks and through my hair. 

************************************************************************************* 

I must have been there for at least an hour, my phone vibrated with Stan’s ID. “Hey” I managed out. 

“He...helpp me” I shot off the swing and ran back to the motel. 

“Stan what happened? Stan? **STAN?!** ” His voice went quiet, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, I finally reached the motel room, the door was ajar, I braced myself and peeked in, the room was dark, I felt around till I flicked the light switch up and gasped, the room was destroyed, blood splattered across a wall and a trail leading to the bathroom. I heard a small whimper and saw Charlotte cowering under the bed. “Hey honey it’s OK, I’m here now” She wouldn’t leave under the bed, I sighed as I got up and followed the trail to the bathroom. I gulped and opened the door, Stan was sitting up against the bath, covered in blood and panting, I fell to my knees and grabbed his face. “Oh my god Stan what the fuck happened?!” I cried. 

“Hy...dra mu...stt...of”He groaned, I shhed him knowing what he was getting at. 

“I need to help you, how can I help, what do I do Stan?!” I became frantic, he chucked gruffly then started coughing. 

“In...M..my...bag...pager....” He said weakly, I ran out the room and grabbed his bag, dumping the contents on the bed and rummaging through them till I found said pager and dashed back the the bathroom and kneeled in front of Stan again. 

“Now what?” My hands were trembling. 

“Now..” He gulped some air. “You need to go... As far as possible... I’m calling on a favour....from the director of S.H.I.E.L.D” I gasped and stumbled onto my ass. “It’s OK, I’ll be OK” his breaths were ragged I shook my head and gripped the pager. 

“Don’t be a fool! I am not leaving you, you helped me when I was on the brink of dead, what makes you think I’ll just abandon you now?” I glared at him, he laughed hoarsely and coughed a bit more. “Tell me what to do, I’ll cover my face again, and I still have some coloured contacts in my duffle, just tell me what to do...please” I begged him, he weakly gripped my knee and nodded his head. 

“OK, what you need to do is”... 

************************************************************************************* 

**(STEVE’S POV)**

“Hey Steve, Fury’s called us in” Tony shouted out behind my bedroom door, I sighed and got up, slinging on some clothes and headed out. 

“What’s he want?” I mumbled. 

“Wants to be up to date on anything we have found, Clint and Bucky are nearly back too” We reached the meeting room, Nat and Bruce were sitting next to each other, Fury stood at the end looking out the window, I nodded my head at the couple and sat down, Tony sat next to me. 

“Are the other two back yet?” Fury questioned. Just as Tony opened his mouth Bucky and Clint walked in. “Ah thank you for coming” He walked to the table and sat down. “So what have we got so far?” 

The meeting ran an hour long, it was mainly Tony and Clint talking, with Bucky chipping in every now and then, Fury’s face stayed neutral throughout it. A buzzing sound reverberated around the room, Fury gripped his pocket and pulled out a pager. _Who uses pagers these days?_ Fury’s expression turned surprised and stood up abruptly. “We need to get to a jet. **Now** ” he demanded, no one questioned him and just followed him out the room. 

“Nat please stay here” Bruce pleaded, she pated his shoulder and shook his head. 

“I’m fine Bruce, Doctor said I’m healthy as a horse remember, I need to get back in action, I am needed” Bruce pouted but didn’t continue with his pleading, we reached the hangar in no time and shuffled on. “So, want to tell us where we’re going and why Fury?” Nat queried. 

“An old colleague needs help, and if he’s paged me, then it’s serious” Fury uttered, tension filled the jet, no one bothered to ask anything more till we got there, I looked at Nat and Bruce, they were huddled together, whispering in each other’s ears and giggling like a couple of teenagers. I smiled, truly happy for them, then my mind wandered back to Luna, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the devilish glint in her eyes when she was about to tease me. I turned away, I didn’t want them to feel bad, Bucky was next to me, leaning back with his eyes closed as he dosed off, Clint and Tony were discussing the fight he got into and how he helped the enhanced. I reached in my bag and pulled my phone out, and scrolled through old messages from Luna, a smile on my face at how much had changed from the first, blunt messages to the ones when I was away, how she spoke about her day, what she had to eat, her training with Tony. I felt a nudge on my arm and looked, Bucky was in the same position just with one eye open. 

“You're gonna make yourself cry reading those” I huffed and nudged his arm back playfully. He sat up with a small groan as his knees cracked. Peering at the phone he laughed. “I still remember how amazed she was when she saw my arm” he flexed his metal arm, both of us chuckling. 

“Yeah, her expressions were the best” I trailed off, memories of her different facial expressions passed through my head, a smiled fell on my lips. 

“God you’re gonna make me puke with how much you love that girl” Bucky rolled his eye and closed them again, opting to go back to sleep. A blush crept on my cheeks, was this _love? Did I love Luna?_ I kept pondering to myself, not realizing how deep in thought I must off been in till Fury’s voice bellowed out, stating we was about to land. We all stepped off, stretching our limbs after a few hours of flying. Fury pulled out his phone and nodded to himself. 

“Follow me” he demanded; nothing was said by anyone as we followed his orders. We ended up at some seedy looking motel, we all stopped and looked around, I looked at Clint and Nat, they nodded and split off from us to scope the place out, Fury continued to walk to the receptionist. “Hello, I’m looking for a strange, old man that has taken up a room here, would you kindly tell me where he is?” he asked, as he slyly slid a fifty dollar note towards the receptionist. She glanced up at him and then took the note, directing him to a room, he thanked her and looked at the rest of us, motioning his head to follow him. We reached the room and not long after Clint and Nat caught back up with us, Fury knocked in a sequence, a small bark came from behind the door as it slowly slid open to a masked figure opened the door. “And who might you be?” Fury questioned. 

“Wait.. Maggie?” Clint pushed past Fury earning a glare from him. The masked figure nodded their head and opened the door wider for us to come in, I went in last, giving Maggie a glance up and down before walking past. A older man was laying in the bed, looking slightly worse for wear. 

“Well, well well, I didn't expect to hear from you, ever Stan” Fury chuckled and walked over to the gentleman. 

“Shut it pirate” he exasperated. Tony snorted from behind, not expecting anyone to call Fury the same nickname. 

“Bruce, check him over please” Bruce hummed and walked over, checking Stan’s injuries. “So, what did you need me here for then?” Fury got straight to the point, I looked around and Maggie was standing in the corner, alone, watching all of us, her eyes met mine but quickly averted them, I turned back and looked at Fury. 

“Well for me, it would be revenge on the bastards who did this, but mainly for her” he pointed to Maggie. “And for the rest of her kind, she wants to help track down Hydra and take them down, she’s been hunted by them a little over a month now ad it’s going to keep getting worse” Fury listened silently, giving Maggie a glance every now and then. 

“And does she want to weigh in on this conversation?” Fury looked over to Maggie, she walked over and stood by Stan’s bed. 

“She has a name thanks” Her voice was slightly muffled by her mask. 

“Yeah, and if I cared I would have said it. And why the hell are you wearing a mask?” he finally asked the question that we’ve all been thinking. 

“If I cared I would have told ya” she retorted, earning chuckles and grins from the rest of us, Stan patted her arm and gave a gruff laugh. “I’m offering my help to find Hydra, you take it or leave it, I’m not here to beg for your help, cause you wont get that from me. Now I have a plan, if you don’t like it, then kindly fuck off back to your ivory tower” she crossed her arms. 

Fury started to snigger, then the snigger turned into a full-on laugh. “I can see why you’ve been helping her. Fine, what’s your plan then?” 

“Let Hydra take me” she stated, gasps of shock left us all. “Obviously you’d be tracking me, you know, with this” she held up the card Clint gave her, I glanced at Tony who shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not stupid, you avengers like to keep tabs on people who can be classed as dangerous. Or if you have something that is more concealable the that would be helpful”. 

“Wait, it’s too dangerous” I stepped in, she rolled her eyes at me. “Who knows that they would actually take you to their main base or what if they find the tracker?” I crossed my arms, having a stare off with her. “I won’t allow you to get hurt or worse” 

She clicked her tongue at me. “Who the hell asked you to give a shit about my wellbeing?” she took a step forward towards me, Fury moved over. “I don’t need your little heroic ass telling me what I can and cannot do, I do not care if you’re a part of the plan or not, I will be going back to Hydra on my own terms or theirs, it's inevitable” she finished it with a jab to my chest with her finger, anger seeping off her. We glared at each other. 

“OK Mags that’s enough” Stan interjected. “She has a point, they will continue to hunt for her and one day they might manage to get their own way, at least if you plant a tracker on her you can find their base, even if it’s not the main one, from the looks of it, you haven't got many options”. 

“I agree” Fury chipped in. 

“So do I” Nat reluctantly said. I turned to her quickly in shock. 

“Seriously Nat?” I half asked, half yelled. She shrugged her shoulders. 

“You guys haven't got any closer to finding anything about Hydra’s whereabouts other than that they’ve been on the hunt for more enhanced, this may be our only shot” The others murmured in agreement. 

“You guys can't be serious?! You’re talking about letting someone go into danger on purpose and possibly lose their mind or even their life!” I yelled. 

“Oh god will you just shut up” I jumped a little at the angry voice, I looked at Maggie whose fists were clenched by her sides. “This is my life, my choice, if you don’t like it then go!” she seethed through her teeth, she walked past us, barging be with her shoulder as she left the room. 

“Don’t worry about her, she’s always a grump” Stan stated, I glanced at the door and took a deep breath, and left the room to go after Maggie. I didn’t have to look far as she was sitting on the bonnet of a run down truck. 

“I’m sorry” I apologized, standing in front of her. 

“Didn’t ask you for an apology” she snapped at me, I chuckled warily and stood next to her, leaning my back against the bonnet. 

“I know, but it was the right thing to do, I just really don’t want anyone to get hurt because of Hydra, they’ve already took the thing I care most about in the world” I turned to look at her, she was facing with her head up, looking at the stars. Minutes passed, both of us just sitting in a comfortable silence, I joined her in looking at the stars. 

“I’m tired” she whispered. “I’m just so tired of running away, tired of this cat and mouse game Hydra are playing” she bent her head down and looked at her hands that rested on her thighs. “I never asked for any of this, the powers, this life” her voice cracked a little making my heart clench. “Everything I thought I knew was a load of shit, but... everything is so confusing, and the more I try to figure it out, the more confusing it gets” she sniffled. “I just want it to end”. I lifted my hand and gripped hers, she didn’t grip back, her eyes searching mine for answers. “Just let me do this, let me help to end this” she implored. 

“I...” No words would come out, my mind fighting two battles, her hand gripped mine back softly, pulling me out of my mental battle, I exhaled and nodded my head. “OK, we’ll go with your plan” she squeezed my hand and let go, letting my hand slide back down to my side, she slid off the bonnet and began to walk away, my mind went back to the conversation we had in the motel room. “Wait! Maggie” she stopped suddenly and faced me. 

“Yeah?” she asked passively. 

“What did you mean you’ll be going **back** to Hydra?” I raised my eyebrow at her, she seemed taken back, not saying a word as she fought for an answer in her head. 

“Slip of the tongue” she settled for, shrugging her shoulders and walking back to the room just a little bit faster, something felt off, I pushed the thought to the back of mind, I’d discuss it with Nat after, following after Maggie back into the room. 


	25. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel no kinship towards your people, I feel no guilt when I stabbed you and nearly let you die

** (LUNA’S POV) **

“So, we’re all clear on the plan?” Fury asked,  giving everyone a brief glance to see nods of agreement. “Good, if everyone follows correctly, then we should have Hydra by the balls, I’ve sent word to the others, they will all be here in a few days, but for now I’ve booked a few rooms, so get some rest and I’ll see you in the morning” Fury finished, exiting the room with the others, leaving me alone with Stan and Charlotte.

“Wow, he’s really” I trailed off

“An asshole?” Stan quipped, I smirked at him.

“I was going to say intense but you know, if the shoes fits” I said as I plopped at the end of Stan’s bed stroking Charlotte’s head, she snuggled in closer and reveled in the comfort. 

“What’s on your mind?” I glanced at Stan and sighed.

“Just hoping this works, then I can be free from all of this shit” he stayed silent, Charlotte wiggled away from me and laid on his lap.

“Pessimistic as always eh?” he chuckled. “Go get some rest, we’ve both had enough  excitement for today” I nodded and got up, giving Charlotte one last stroke.

“Shout if you need anything OK?” he rolled his eyes at me and then shooed me away, I chuckled and left his room and headed to mine. I walked in and headed over to my bed, I was about to throw myself on the bed till I felt something was off. “You know... If you wanted to talk you could have knocked politely instead of breaking in” A chuckle was let out and a lamp turned on, revealing the red head assassin sitting on the armchair in the corner of the room. “What do you want?”.

“Wow, so hostile, I just wanted to have a small chat” she stood and sauntered closer to me, I kept my guard up and glared at her.

“As I said, you could  have just knocked” I stated. The woman just smirked amused and sat on the bed in front of me.

“Look, I know you're hiding something, something is off about you, especially if it sets alarms in Steve’s head too” I rolled my eyes and moved away from her.

“Oh, and what ‘bells’ are they?” I leaned against the wall and folded my arms, keeping my eyes on her.

“I know who you are” she stated, my heart thumped a little.

“And who exactly am I, Black Widow?” I  spat; she laughed a little.

“You’re dangerous, a weapon that Hydra wants to control and.... you’re scared” now it was my turn, she seemed confused as I burst out laughing.

“Funny, I asked who am I, not what I am. for a world renown spy, you’re not very good at this” I retorted, before I knew  it, she lunged at me and tried to grip my mask, I grabbed her by her shirt and shoved her back against the wall, I held a black shard against her throat, her eyes widened and she gasped. “Remember this feeling?”

“Luna?” She genuinely seemed bewildered, I huffed and dropped her on the floor and walked away pulling my mask off and sitting on the bed. I looked up at her, she trembled slightly. “How... how are you here? Last we saw..”

“Last you saw me was when I shoved a shard straight through your chest and watched you bleed close to death?” I cut her off, she slowly stood up and kept her back against the wall. “Seems like I’m missing crucial memories and my mind started to spin as I left with my team.  Rumlow didn’t like that I left you lot alive and shot me, then left me for dead, so now I’m on the run, does that answer your question?”

“But why didn’t you come back to us? We could have helped you, you’re our friend!” her lip quivered as she held in her cries.

“Because I am  ** NOT ** your friend, whoever you think I am, I am not. This Luna only knows pain, this Luna hates the avengers. My friend died because of your team, the world is going to be in death and destruction by your team!” I said angrily, she shook her head in disagreement, tears spilling down her cheeks. “That’s what I was told, by them... by Hydra.” I spoke calmer and went to stand in front of her. “I feel no kinship towards your people, I feel no guilt when I stabbed you and nearly let you die, but I also feel nothing for hydra but animosity, when I think of Hydra. When I try to think back I feel a sharp pain in my head and sometimes it’s too unbearable, that’s why I asked for your teams help, that is the only reason I will ever ask for your help, so don’t get the wrong idea this isn’t some reunion with a happy ever after, this is business. Now if you have nothing else to say then leave” I said sternly, giving her no room to argue, she wiped her face and headed towards the door. “And I strongly advise not to tell anyone who I actually am, or I will run and you will have no hope in finding Hydra”

Her hand gripped the door, her face still away from me. “I don’t blame you for what happened, for what you did to me Luna” My eyes widened but I said nothing. “And we will help you get your memories back, help you know who your true friends are” she finished and left the room, clicking the door shut. I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed, rubbing my hands down my face. This was going to be a long ass night.

*************************************************************************************

We waited till it getting the sun started to set the next day to head to carry out my plan. I sat on Tony’s bed, watching him fiddle with some sort of tracker. “So, where’s this supposed to go?” I asked, he never faced me, just continued what he was doing.

“It’s going to be placed on one of your top teeth, they won’t bother to search you there for a tracker, that is, if they decide to search you” he picked up a pair of tweezers and lifted the finished tracker up. “ Gonna need you to take that mask off to do this” I looked between him and the tracker. “You only need to lift the bottom if you’re that bothered by anyone seeing your face OK?” I nodded my head and rolled the mask up slightly. “Open wide”.

“Hurry up or I will bite your fucking fingers off” He snorted and held my chin with one hand and moved the tweezers closer to my mouth, I felt him wriggle around on the bottom of a tooth and then he smiled.

“There, done” he said as he leaned back. “Now let’s turn it on and connect it to my laptop” he grabbed his laptop and tapped away, a small beep sounded and he nodded his head. “Yep, it’s all done, am I amazing or am I amazing?” He gloated, I rolled my eyes and pulled my mask back down. “Now let’s go meet the others in Mr. Lee’s room, I’m sure the other avengers will be here soon” I got up and followed him out. We knocked a few times and Steve answered the door, his eyes lingered on me for a few moments before moving to the side, allowing us to enter. Natasha’s eyes met mine but she quickly averted them.

“All done Tony?” Fury questioned.

“ Of course it’s done, who do you think you’re talking to?” ranted, acting like his feelings had been hurt.

“Good, Mr. Wilson, Thor and Mr. Parker have just landed, we’ll be expecting them soon” Fury concluded.

“What about Wanda and Vision?” Steve chimed in. Fury just shook his head, no one asked again.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Natasha whispering to Bucky, my eyebrows furrowed,  _ she isn’t stupid enough to ruin their only chance of finding Hydra, was she? _

“You ready for this Maggie?” Steve’s concerned voice pulled me out of my thoughts, I looked at him quickly and nodded my head. “OK, let’s wait for the other two then we’ll head out” It didn’t take long for the other two arrive.

“How do you know where they’re going to be Stan?” Fury asked. Stan glanced at me then back to Fury.

“Because they told me where they’d be waiting for Maggie to meet them, they said if she didn’t come back  willingly, they were going to finish off the job with me” My fists  automatically clenched, knuckles going white and nails digging in my palms.

“They’re not messing around are they” Fury sighed. “OK, let’s get into position then” They filed out the room, leaving Fury and Bruce with Stan and Charlotte, Nat and Bruce gave each other a quick kiss goodbye, which baffled me, before also leaving the room. I walked over to Stan and Patted his shoulder.

“Thanks for everything old man” he chuckled and patted my hand that rested on his shoulder.

“No worries  toots , hanks for keeping this old man and his pooch company” I squeezed his shoulder slightly, then slid my hand away. “Now just cause we’re going through with this plan doesn’t mean it’s a final goodbye,  ya hear?” 

“OK” was all I could say, I gave Charlotte a small pat on top of her head and then looked at Bruce. “You  better take care of them or I’ll come for you, got it?”

“ Of course ” Bruce smiled, not sure whether to see my threat as empty or not. I glanced at Stan one last time and left the room, catching up with the others. We made it to the woods where the agents said they’d wait, I chuckled to myself, of course they’d choose where I killed their friends, I watched Clint and Nat go into some trees, Bucky and Steve stood out of the way, I looked at him once and he nodded. I walked away and towards the meeting point, and of course there stood some agents and  Rumlow standing in the centre.

“Well, well, well, seems like you finally realized there is no point in running” his smug face angered me, I wanted to punch him. “I was so surprised when my agents told me that you were in fact still alive, who knew you was that strong” he laughed gruffly. “The doc wasn’t happy with me, I must say, he was rather upset that you were gone and that I managed to lose an arm, but he fixed that” he flexed his new metal arm, “Now stand still and don’t try anything funny kay?” I stayed still as two agents came towards me and patted me all over.

*************************************************************************************

** (STEVE’S POV) **

I watched Maggie walk away and stopped not far off from the agents, that’s when I saw him,  Rumlow with a new metal arm. I smirked knowing that it was me who took is arm. I glanced at Bucky beside me, both of us hiding within some brush so we could see Luna and the agents form the side,  I turned back, straining my ears to hear their conversation.

“Got nothing to say sugar? Or you still mad about what we did to that old geezer” his voice was full of amusement, as he watched his men pat Luna down for what I'm guessing was weapons.

“Na, just amazes me that it took you this long to do something about me, although I suppose your ego was rather bruised after losing your arm  to Captain America” she cackled,  Rumlow stalked over to her and grabbed her by the throat, Bucky’s hand flew up to stop me from going over there.

“I see all the time away from us has let you get rather bratty, but don’t worry, we’ll fix that soon enough” he let go of her but opted to rip the mask off her. My heart felt like it stopped, long, black, curly hair flew out, a silver streak glistened under the warm glow of the sun, I gasped, the one person who had been on my mind all this time was within my grasp for the past few nights, her face was emotionless except the smirk that sat on her lips, I rushed to get up and grab her, but Bucky’s metal arm grabbed me.

“The fuck  are you doing Buck? It’s Luna!” I angrily whispered.

“I know Punk, but this was her plan, she knew what she was risking, we have to see this through, Hydra will doubt she has anything to do with us” I glared at him.

“You fucking knew it was her, didn’t you!” I wrenched myself away from him, trying to stay quiet.

“No. I didn’t. Nat told me you were  gonna lose your shit during this and to stop you, she never said why, but now I know, you know for a fact if I knew that ‘Maggie’ was actually Luna I would have told you” He sighed. I looked back to Luna and  Rumlow , he was still gloating and she was just standing there listening. “Come on pal, this is our only shot, we need to do this” I clenched my fists, I knew he was right, but I was so pissed off, pissed off with myself mainly. I Kept quiet and went back to watching Luna, she was still so beautiful.

“God you love to hear your own voice don’t you  Rumlow , it’s getting boring though, I want to go back home, I’m tired of all this shit” She finished and held her wrists up and lifted her neck. 

“God you’re sexy when you're mad” he chuckled and then placed a collar around her neck and snapped cuffs on her wrists, my jaw clenched. “Let’s move out” he commanded, two agents stood behind her with their guns up, two in front leading the way with  Rumlow holding onto her elbow. We waited till they were gone and headed back to the others.

Nat came straight up to  me "Steve I...” 

“Don’t” I said sternly. “You knew it was her and you still kept it a fucking secret” My voice started getting louder.

“She told me if I said anything she would leave! Then we would be back to square one trying to find Hydra, what would you have me do? This is serious Steve, we have a tracker on her now we will get her back and we will put Hydra down like the dogs they are, once and for all!” she yelled at me. We glared at each other, I was the first to turn away and walked back to the motel to find Fury.

*************************************************************************************

“How did it go?” Fury asked as I walked into the room.

“It’s done, we’ll watch the tracker and once it stops completely for a while then we’ll head out” I said, not looking at him as I paced the room, Fury watched me with his eyebrow raised. The door opened with the others piling into the room.

“Someone  wanna explain why Steve here is in a  pissy mood?” Fury looked around the room.

“Yeah, why don’t we let Nat explain” I stopped in my tracks and glared at her, she put her head down and sighed.

“Stop acting like a baby Steve” she pushed past me and walked to Fury. “’Maggie’ was Luna” Fury’s eye widened.

“Come again?” he stared down at Nat.

“You're not deaf Fury, you heard me, Maggie was in fact Luna all this time and Steve is pissed because I never said anything, even though I only found out last night, just before she had threatened to leave if I told anyone who she was, so you tell me Fury, would you have  kept it a secret or just let the only person who could infiltrate Hydra and get us the location, go?” 

Fury held his hands up. “I  ain't getting into this shit, let’s just do one thing at a time, Tony keep an eye on the tracker, the moment it stops moving you let us know”

“Yes sir” Tony mocked saluted, earning a chuckle form Stan.

“And you two, sort your shit out before we leave, I’m not having you two fuck this mission up over who kept a secret from who” Me and Nat looked at each other and turned away quickly with a huff. Peter followed Tony to watch the tracker’s movements, Bucky and Sam were whispering to each other and Fury sat with Stan.

“Hey” I looked  over, Nat wasn’t facing me but speaking to me. “I’m sorry, you know that if there were any other way I would  of done it” She looked at me, sorrow in her eyes. “But we have a chance to finish this, she knew that too”

“Did.... did she say anything about me?” I asked in a barely  audible whisper .

She shook her head. “No, she still doesn’t remember, she still thinks were against her, that we killed Olivia.” I sighed. “But once this is over, we will bring her with us, even if she tries to fight us, we will bring her home and we will make her remember, she’s our friend Steve, we won’t leave her behind” she grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

“OK” I whispered, letting my hand be enveloped in her warmth. She smiled and let go, walking over to Bruce and hugging onto him, explaining everything that transpired. I went over to Bucky and Sam, looks of pity settled on their faces. “Don’t look at me like that you two”

Bucky Patted my shoulder, Sam done the same to the other. “We’re so close Steve, just one more step and Luna will be back in your weak little arms” Bucky joked, I snorted and started laughing, Sam and Bucky began laughing too. 

An hour passed, us waiting impatiently for the tracker to finally stop. “Guys!” Tony’s voice bellowed out. We scrambled to our feet and dashed over to him, looking at the screen on his laptop. “It’s been in the same place for over ten minutes now, this is it!” We gasped when we saw that they were back in New York. “Well, who knew that they’d take hiding in plain sight so seriously” he joked.

I stood straight. “Get ready everyone, it’s time” We all jumped into action, grabbing our gear, talking over one another to confirm we’re ready, everyone started to leave, excluding Bruce and Stan.

“Hey, young man” Stan called out for me before I could leave, I turned round, shield strapped to my back. “You take care of her  ya hear? She’s a whole lot of trouble but I know deep down she’s not what they’re trying to make her be” he said softly, a smile on his lips.

“I promise” I smiled back at him and ran out the room, and headed to our cloaked jet.  _ I’m coming Luna, I will get you back home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be nearing the end of this story possibly 2-3 chapters, I'm not entirely sure yet :( BUT!! I shall be doing an epilogue .Thank you so much everyone who has given my story a chance, gave kudos etc, it does mean the world to me, especially since this is my first story x


	26. The final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm?” I feigned ignorance. “Oh! didn’t I tell you? I made some allies out there

** (LUNA’S POV) **

“You’re awfully silent for someone being so bratty earlier, although... I must admit I have missed your attitude” Rumlow quipped, his face smug as he sat across from me, I smirked back at him.

“I have nothing to say, especially for the guy who left me for dead” I shrugged my shoulders, he scoffed at me and looked away, leaning his head back against the jet.

“Wouldn't have had to do that babe if you just behaved, you know the doc weren't happy that you evaded us for over a month. But I am surprised you willingly gave yourself up” he looked me up and down suspiciously. “Why did you come so easily?”

I pondered my answer for a few moments, really letting the gears in his head grind. “I just grew tired, tired of running, tired of killing your people” I chewed my bottom lip. “And after what happened to that old guy, I suppose it put things into perspective” I looked Rumlow in the eyes, he nodded his head.

“Well, if you just came back in the first place he wouldn’t have been hurt, we thought maybe he was going to brain wash you or something” I huffed out a laugh.

“Wouldn't want that now would we” I looked away, looking toward the front of the jet. We sat in silence for a little. “How mad is he?” I questioned.

He hummed and shook his head in a little dance. “More disappointed I’d say but now you're coming back he’ll be ecstatic, maybe he’ll even go easy on ya. But I wouldn't get your hopes up” I sighed, then closed my eyes, opting to get some sleep before shit goes down, praying silently that the plan works and I can be finally free.

*************************************************************************************

I must have dozed off, as I felt the jet land with a thud, my eyes shot opened and I looked around and saw the agents hopping off the jet,  Rumlow stood and held his hand out, I gripped onto them as he pulled me up and then he gripped my elbow, leading me off the jet too. “Yes! Finally!” I heard someone yell, I looked and saw the doc jogging over to me. “You’re finally back” a relieved expression sat on his face. “You had me so worried little one, who knows what could have happened to you out there, when  Rumlow told me the avengers tried taking you I got a fright!” we started walking into the base, making our way down corridors to a lab. “But you’re back now, that's all that matters” his joyous expression soon turned to a dangerous one, his hand gripped my chin painfully as he brought his face closer to mine. “I hope you had fun in your brief freedom, but that’s over now, I won’t make the same mistake twice with you” he let go my chin, the dangerous expression morphed back to happy as he hummed happily. “Sit her in the chair”  Rumlow pushed me into the chair, strapping me down and ok the handcuffs  off , he stepped back and stood by the door, leaning against it with his eyes trained on me. He grabbed some medical equipment and files till he came to sit next to me on a stool. “Nothing to say little one?” he asked as he started to check my wounds and blood pressure.

“What would you like to me to say doc? That I missed you and the others?” I scoffed, wincing as he ripped the plaster of where my arm was cut. 

He tutted a few times as he looked it over. “My, my look at this! You need to be careful!” he hissed, before cleaning it and replacing the plaster. “And you know what I’ve told you about that tongue of yours missy! I won't have you being rude to me!” I rolled my eyes and looked back at  Rumlow . “You outran us for a good while there, didn’t you, must have had some fun whilst you were out there” I shook my head.

“Nah, no fun, just exploring my options, taking in the views and all that crap” The doc chuckled. “I’m back now, I suppose that’s all that matters”

“Yes, you’ll be punished accordingly for not coming straight back!” he scolded me. “Take her to the chamber, have the others treat her, then we can restart her training” I looked quickly at the doc, a creepy smile on his lips as he watched Rumlow unstrap me and take me away.

“What do I need to be treated for this time?” I asked cautiously, as we walked past cells, my eyes briefly meeting other enhanced beings. Their cries and moans filled my ears, their eyes filled with terror and pain. Small whispers of “She’s back!” and “They finally caught her” filled the hall as I was led down the hall.

“Doesn’t matter, you disobeyed us, now you’re going to be punished for me” he said flatly, not giving me any room to argue.  _ Can the avengers hurry the fuck up, I have a bad feeling about this.  _ Rumlow swung the door open, a familiar woman stood by a machine, her  long , ginger hair sat neatly in a bun on top of her head. She chuckled evilly when she noticed me beside him.

“So, the traitor finally got caught eh? I suppose you couldn’t outrun us for much longer” she walked over and grabbed my arm roughly,  Rumlow let me go, letting the woman drag me over to the machine and throwing me on it, I winced as a part collided with my gut. She turned me sharply and strapped me in, pulling the restraints extra hard, causing small friction burns on my arms. “I’m not going to go easy on you today, you will wish you were dead once I’m through with you” her face was dangerously close to me, so I did what my instincts were telling me to do, I threw my head forward as hard as I could, my head smashed  against her nose, she screamed and fell back, blood spurting from her nose, I grinned as I watched her on the floor, gripping her nose trying to stop the bleeding.

I heard  Rumlow sigh. “I told you to be careful with her so many times before Anna” he said as he grabbed tissues for the bleeding woman. “And I told you to behave yourself!” he pointed his finger at me, he strutted over and gripped my face, eyes boring into mine. “You will fucking behave or you will suffer more  than what I’m about to do” my eyes never left his as he raised his now metal fist and punched me across the cheek, I held in my scream, not allowing them the satisfaction of my pain, blood trickled down my lip. I spat the blood at is feet.

“Fuck. You” I enunciated both words, grinning a bloody, toothy grin. He clicked his tongue and walked away, picking the woman up off the floor, the bleeding from her nose stopped, she angrily walked to me and raised her hand, slapping me across the face, again, and again, and again, my cheek stung, probably bright red, I never cried, never screamed, just allowed it to happen.

“You fucking bitch” she hissed. She raised her hand again, before it slammed across my cheek an alarm blared out, red lights flashed and I knew what this meant. I laughed manically, watching the woman and  Rumlow startle, confusion filled their faces. 

“What the fuck did you do?!” he shouted at me.

“Hm?” I feigned ignorance. “Oh! didn’t I tell you? I made some allies out there” I smiled  happily; their faces filled with dread.

*************************************************************************************

** (STEVE’S POV) **

We jumped out the jet as soon as it landed, rushing in battle formation towards the ‘secret base’. Hydra agents rushed out, guns up and shooting at us, we avoided the bullets and headed fist first into battle. Lighting struck down as Thor called out with Mjolnir wiping out groups of agents, Bucky shot precisely, clearing the way towards the doors. Nat and I fought them in hand-to-hand combat, slowly getting closer and closer. Peter swung and webbed, disabling agents whilst Tony fired blasters and Sam following behind shooting his guns, you could feel the heat from it all as agents screamed in terror once the blasters shot through them. Clint was further away, crossbow up and shooting multiple bolts, aiming at those who tried to sneak up behind us, testing his new explosive ones every now and then, a new design Tony crafted for him. “Push harder guys!” I yelled, groans, screams and cries sounded out around us as we took out agent after agent. More agents started rushing out.

“Steve, take Bucky, Thor and Nat inside and start working your way through the building, we’ll handle things out here” Tony shouted out, I nodded and smashed my shield into another agent, we ran inside, side stepping and knocking down anyone who got in our  way. Scientists and more agents flooded the halls, Nat stabbed, punched and kicked her way through as Bucky shot and smashed them in the face with his gun.

“Go ahead, we’ll catch up” I scrunched my face but knew this was my only chance, I motioned Thor to follow me as we weaved our way through mazes of corridors. We skidded to a stop, catching our breaths as we looked around for any indication where to go. Small cries and sniffles were coming from the hallway to the left, I looked at Thor, he nodded his head as we both dashed down there, we came upon a row of cells, people cowering in the corners of each one, dressed in plain white lounge suits, no shoes or socks with  collars closed around their necks.

“Bloody hell” Thor muttered. He gripped a handle and pulled the door clean off its hinges, he slowly stepped in, a teenage boy sat in the corner trembling. “Hey bud, it’s OK, we’re here to save you, that OK? You must know me, Thor, son of Odin, god of thunder” the boy nodded his  head; Thor smiled and held his hand out for him to take.

“Everyone, whenever you get a chance make your way to us, we’ve found the other enhanced, I’ll ping my location, call Fury for a rescue jet” I spoke through the comms, quickly clicking a button on it to give my location to the others, Thor and the boy stepped out. “Quickly get these other doors off, we need to get them all out” Thor made quick work, ripping each door off like he was ripping a piece of paper in half. Thor then picked the boy up and then carried him bridal style, I suppressed a laugh at the young boy's face, confused and red from a blush. “Take him back to the jet and then come straight back for the others, tell Clint and Sam to keep it guarded whilst we get the others out of here” Thor nodded and ran off with the boy. Nat and Bucky caught up just as he left. “Start getting these ones out, I’ll keep watch till the others get here too” They didn’t say anything, just ran to a cell each, calming the person inside and coaxing them out. Nat came out with another male, slightly older and slightly bigger build, I heard Bucky trying to talk to the person in the other cell.

“Hey it’s OK sweetheart, I’m with the avengers, we’re getting you out of here OK” I peered in, Bucky was squatting down, hands up to show he meant no harm, A gal with long, brown hair was pressed into the wall giving him a death glare through her big, bright, hazel eyes.

“Yeah, says the scary dude with the metal arm,  bet’cha pals with that other prick with the metal arm” She scoffed at him, Bucky frowned, he did not like being classed as  Rumlow’s friend.

“Nar, won’t catch me being pals with a cunt like that” he tried to speak calmly, her eyes wavered and then noticed me, she slowly stopped trembling. “I’m Bucky, what’s your name?” he said as he slowly stood and held his hand out.

“Lockie” she stated, and took his hand, letting him pull her up.

“Lockie? Sounds...” he went to say but she cut him off.

“Yeah, yeah sounds like a  boys name, can we get going, I don’t feel like getting poked and prodded anymore” she answered roughly, Bucky chuckled and led her out the door, I nodded at her when she walked past. “Hmmm, you’re a lot bigger than on TV” she gibed, earning a laugh from Buck and me.

“I get that a lot” Thor came running back in, with Tony and Peter in tow, I pointed to the cells and they made quick work of grabbing the other prisoners. “Bucky will get you to the jet, you’ll be safe there, we’re gonna get the others out” she smiled and bowed her head slightly.

“Oh wait!” she said, stopping Bucky from leading her away. “You  pals with that chick with the weird white streak in her hair?” I gasped and my eyes widened.

“You know her? You know where she is?!” I asked quickly. She nodded her head and pointed down the hall.

“Yeah, she’s a strong one, kept fighting and fighting till they finally cracked her brain, go down that hall, go left and follow on to a set of big, metal doors, that’s where they end up going and come back a different person” I clenched my fists and knew what they did in that room. “I’d hurry, they said they were  gonna punish her, who knows what extent they're  gonna go this time” Bucky tugged on her arm slightly, she smiled and started running off with him, Nat ran back and stood next to me, slightly out of breath.

“Go find her, we’ll get the rest of them out, the area is secure so far, don’t know how long it’ll be till reinforcements come” she patted my shoulder and then ran into another cell, I took a deep breath and the sprinted down the hall, following Lockie’s directions. Soon, the big metal doors came into view, I kicked them open and stepped inside, Luna was strapped to a machine, her eyes focused on me with a red-headed lady standing next to her with a syringe full of blue liquid next to her neck.

“Come any closer and she dies Captain America” the woman spat, I held my hands up, hoping to get her to the put the syringe down.

“Just let her go, this doesn’t have to end this way, let’s make a deal” I pleaded, taking a step forward, the woman started laughing hysterically, confusing me for a moment till a metal fist impacted my face. I staggered away, I looked up and saw  Rumlow standing in a fighting stance. “Rumlow” I groaned. “Nice hand by the way” I mused.

“New and improved baby” he said as he flexed it and wiggled his fingers. “Should have stayed away Steve, maybe then she would of came out this alive” he clicked his metal fingers, in the corner of my eye I saw the lady jab the needle into Luna’s neck, a blood-curdling scream left Luna’s lips as her body convulsed as the serum flowed through her body as if it was lava.

“No!” I shrieked, dropping my shield as I ran towards her, but  Rumlow blocked me, swinging his fist at me, I dodged and swung back, my fist meeting his metal arm, he chuckled and shoved me away, the red-head dashed out the room whilst I was preoccupied dodging  Rumlow and hitting back.  Rumlow tried to kick me but I grabbed his foot and flipped him over, he fell on his chest with a groan, a small device fell from his pocket. I bent down and turned him on to his back, grabbing his shirts collar and endlessly punching his face till it as black, blue and bloody. “You. Will. Fucking. Pay!” His blood smeared all over my hand as he groaned and begged me to stop, I punched his face one more time, punching it so hard that his head slammed back into the floor. I panted and leaned over, grabbing the device and looked it over, it was the same one he had before, clearly to control the collar, I stood up on wobbly legs and walked to Luna, whose body was now slumped in the chair.

I pulled at the restraints, ripping them off and releasing her body, she fell forward and I grabbed her, sliding to the floor till I cradled her body in my arms, I flicked the switch and her collar beeped and released off her, yanking my gloves off with my teeth and touching her soft, tear stained cheeks. “Doll? C’mon wake up for me please? Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours” I begged, she didn’t move, not even a small twitch, I took a shuddering breath, trying my hardest not to cry as her limp body laid in my arms. “Please Luna, I can’t go on without you, there’s so many things we need to do together still, new memories to make, places to see, so many things that I haven’t been able to say”. Like a flood gate opened, tears dripped down from my eyes, rolled down my cheeks and chin and fell onto her face, I sobbed and brought her closer, my face buried in her hair as I cried. “Please wake up” I chanted, hoping she would open her eyes and smile at me. Smile like the Luna I knew.

“Steve?!” I heard Nat call for me, I whimpered and shook my head. “Steve let me have a look at her” I felt her tug Luna’s body, I let my hold on her loosen but not letting her body leave me. Nat pushed Luna’s hair out of her face, checking her eyes and then putting her fingers to her neck for a pulse. I held my breath and waited, watching Nat concentrate. Her face brightened up a minute later. “Steve! she has a pulse! Let’s get her to the jet quickly!” I smiled, it faltered when I saw  Rumlow now standing behind Nat, his metal first swung at her and sent her flying into a wall.

“Aww were you having a moment” his voice was rough; his breaths were deep and hoarse. “Too bad you won’t be getting out of here alive, any of you!” I laid Luna’s body down softly on the  ground and stood up, fixating my eyes on  Rumlow .

“It’s time to put you down like the dog you are  Rumlow !” I ran at him and tackled him to the ground, we swung for each other, rolling over the floor, trying to be on top. “You're a fucking shit stain to society!” My back to the floor as I tried to hold him off. I swung and hit him on the chin, knocking him off me, giving me a chance to scramble to my feet. I grabbed my shield and swung it to down on his face. “This. Is. The. End. For. You" I smashed it against his face, his body, anywhere I could after each word. I gripped my shield and held it up one last time, I stared into  Rumlow’s terrified ones and brought it back down one last time, decapitating him in the process. I breathed heavily, dropping my shield next to the headless body and walked over to Nat. I sat her body up, she groaned, clenching her eyes and gripping the back of her head.

“Did we win?” she joked, I snickered and helped her up. “Luna!” I ran over to her and grabbed her body, I looked at her closely and saw her taking small, even breaths. I released a sigh and looked at Nat, who was now getting help to walk by Thor. I walked out with Luna in my arms and headed out the building, the sun was setting, the sky had a warm glow to it, everything felt peaceful, we stepped over the bodies of Hydra agents and scientists as we neared the exit.

“Do you think this is over Captain America” I froze and turned round to see  a older man in a lab coat stumble out of a room. “That is my property, hand it over!” I looked at Thor and Nat and motioned him to keep going.

“She is no one’s property you fool, she’s kind and caring, and she didn’t deserve any of this fucking shit you’ve put her through!” I glared at the man, snarling at him.

“That thing is nothing more than a weapon, a means to an end” he was deluded, I stepped back away from him.

“No. She’s not” I stated, the man yelled in anger and pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

“You’ll never know what she’s truly capable of! I will take her back if it’s the last thing I do” he as hysterical, hand shaking but still pointing at me, I slowly lowered Luna to the floor, afraid that he’d miss and get her. I bored my eyes into his, not looking away.

“This will be the last thing you do” I answered him, holding up my arms, coming to terms that this was the end. The old man started to squeeze the trigger, I closed my eyes and waited for death to come but it didn’t, no gunshot sounded out, no, the only sound was a gurgling sound, I opened my eyes and saw the man fall to his  knees , blood spilling out from his mouth and multiple black  shards imbedded in his chest, he fell onto his face with one last breath. I quickly looked down and saw Luna with her head to the side, eyes opened and hand up.

“Luna!” I collapsed to my knees and gathered her body in my arms. “You’re awake!” I started to cry again as I hugged her body tightly, her small hand patted my shoulder, trying to soothe me.

“ Mmmm,mmm,mmm ” her voice muffled, I released her from my chest.

“What?” I asked.

“I said I couldn’t breathe,  you dumbass!” she jabbed my chest. I chuckled and lifted her up in my arms. “What the heck are you doing? I’m capable of walking!” her  body wiggled in my arms as she tried to get out of them.

“Stop wiggling or I’ll drop  ya !” I playfully threatened, she huffed and stopped her actions. I smiled and I swore I could see her trying to suppress her own. “Do you... Do you still not remember anything?” I asked  hesitantly , not looking her in the eyes as we got out the doors.

“No, sorry” her voice sounded pained, I sighed and held her a little tighter. Another jet was waiting next to the other, Bruce and other medics exited, checking on the enhanced, Fury giving out orders. “What now?” I looked down at her, she was watching the others.

“I honestly don’t know” she looked up at me, eyebrow raised at my answer. “It’s over though, Hydra is over, we saved the ones who were kidnapped, and hopefully they can go back to their normal lives soon. She released a breath and leaned her head against my chest.

“All of those in the cells were dosed, like me, they’ll be dangerous, do you honestly think Fury is going to let them go, no questions asked? Do you honestly think he’s going to let me go, after everything I’ve done” I noticed the sad tone in her voice and stopped  walking.

“I promised you, before all of this, that I would protect you, I failed once, I won’t fail again, please trust me when I saw this Luna, I won’t let you be a prisoner again, even if I have to go against Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D itself” I answered, determination fuelled my body. She didn’t answer me, she looked away and chewed her bottom lip. I carried on walking, finally standing in front of the jets. I reluctantly placed Luna down onto her feet, letting  Bruce check her over.

I gave her one last look before I walked over to the rest of the team who stood in front of Fury, all covered in cuts, blood and dirt from the battle. “Well done you lot” a smile on his face, startling the rest of us, agents entered the building behind us, probably for  clean up and gaining any intel.

“Did we die?” Tony’s mocked shocked voice spoke. “Fury is smiling so this is  defiantly hell am I right?” we chuckled, even Fury chuckled.

“Laugh it up, when we get back, there’s going to be a lot of work to do” our smiles faltered and laughs died as his expression turned mischievous, he started to walk away, I followed after him.

“Sir?” I called out, he turned his head and walked a bit slower. “What’s going to happen with all of them? Are we going to let them go?”

He chortled. “Well, we’ll get them cleaned up, fed and then we’ll do proper checks in the lab, if we dub them safe, they can go back to their homes and try to get normal back into their lives, but I do have an idea, one that will only work with the help of the avengers” he stopped by the other jet, both of us gazing at the enhanced beings. “I want to offer them training, then a place on the team if they want to, but this will only work with the help of all of you” my gaze fell on Luna, she was talking to Bruce as he checked her neck where she was jabbed. “She still doesn’t remember?” I shook my head.

“No. But if she comes back with us, we can help her remember” Fury patted my shoulder and started to board the jet.

“Let’s get going everyone” he commanded, everyone shuffled to their feet and hopped onto the jets, I followed the Luna and the other enhanced on their jet, wanting to be near her, I missed her so much, but I knew I’d have to take it slow, if I wanted to get her back. I caught her eye and she smiled at me for the first time since she was taken and it melted my heart all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this guys was the ending! I'm so grateful for everyone who gave my story a chance, next chapter will be a short epilogue.


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the fall of Hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I rewrote this about five times and it never seemed right, but I had to end this story so I can prepare for the next.

** Epilogue **

** (STEVE’S POV) **

It’s been six months since the fall of Hydra, I watched agents of S.H.I.E.L.D swarming around the new tower Tony had built, since the last was destroyed. I smiled and nodded in greeting to new and old agents as I made my way to the training area that Tony created specifically for the new enhanced recruits to hone their powers, not all of the enhanced we saved from Hydra stayed with us, many wanted to get back to their normal lives, but still have frequent check ups since some they were injected with the super serum. A special area in the outside garden was created in memory of those we lost, Fury frequently visited a certain spot, that he planned with Tony in memory of Agent Maria Hill, I’d often see Fury sit on the stone bench with his eye closed, a peaceful expression on his face before it turned back to the stoic, pissed off look he always carried. Bruce, some scientists and doctors were working on reversing the brain washing on Katie still, slowly but surely getting there before they could return her to her parents, it saddened me to know this poor kid will carry this heavy burden on her shoulders for the rest of her life. Luna’s memories haven't come back.... yet, although we have been trying. The others would tell her stories of her time here. I took her on runs with me where we first met, hoping it would spark something in her head. Once we got comfortable with each other, we started flirted and went on small dates? If that’s what she wanted to call it I was happy to do the same. My mind wandered back to the day after we returned from finishing off Hydra.

_ ************************************************************************************* _

_ We finally landed back at the tower, all of us showing the enhanced where they could get cleaned up before Tony commanded F.R.I.D.A.Y to order different mix of take  _ _ aways _ _. After everyone was refreshed, cleaned and fed, Fury held a meeting in the common room, I could see Luna leaning on the wall in the corner of my eye. _

_ “Now, I have a proposal for you lot” His eyes scanned the room, making sure everyone was paying attention. “I would like to invite you to be part of the avengers, but first I want you to train under the originals. Hydra may have tried to turn you into their weapons, ready for their disposal but I don’t want that. I want you to be part of a team, to do good for the world” a few murmurs between the enhanced were heard but none spoke up. “I am not forcing you to do this, as I said, it’s an invitation, if you do want to go back and try to get normality back then I wish you luck, but I will however, keep an eye on you, seeing as Hydra injected you with the super serum” I looked at Luna quickly, her eyes still stuck of Fury in boredom. “I will give you a week to decide, I would like for you to stay in the tower till then, Bruce will give you a checkup and all that crap. As soon as you know, let me or any of the others know” he finished, giving me a nod before leaving. _

_ A few of the enhanced stood straight up and agreed to staying, a couple said they wanted to go home and others still in debate what to do. “That’s fine, please let Bruce examine you first and then we will help you get home, just know you are welcome to come back if you decide you want to join the team” I stated to the couple who wanted to leave, they agreed and followed Bruce out the room. I turned and saw Luna was no longer standing there. “Anyone see where Luna went?” I asked the room,  _ _ no’s _ _ and shakes of heads made me feel nervous. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, did you see where Luna went?” _

_ “She is out on the balcony Captain” F.R.I.D.A.Y answered, I said thank you and headed out to the balcony, Luna was leaning against the railing, looking down at the city. _

_ “What can I do for you Cap?” she asked, not looking away from the view. _

_ “How do you know it was me?” I chuckled, coming to stand next to her and look out at the view too. _

_ “Couldn't think of anyone else who’d come looking for me” she turned her head and looked at me, a sad smile sat on her lips. “You’re wondering if I’m going to stay or leave, aren’t you?” _

_ I looked back at her. “Was I that obvious?” a sigh escaped my lips. _

_ “It’s in those blue eyes of yours, so many questions roaming around but you don’t know how to ask, or you’re just afraid of the answers” she turned her head back, the warm glow of the sun setting shone on her face, accentuating the scattered freckles on her cheeks. “Every time I think that I should leave, it’s like there’s something in the back of my mind screaming that I should stay and it makes my heart ache” she giggled sadly. “But I don’t know why I’m feeling like that, why my body wants to stay, I feel pathetic for not knowing the reasons, for not remembering anything” she turned her body to look at me, her eyes wet with tears. “I will stay, for now” _

_ I let out a small gasp and turned my whole body to look at her and pulled her into a hug, she startled slightly in my arms and I clutched to her tightly. “Thank you” I whispered, her arms slowly come up and wrapped around me too. _

*************************************************************************************

I made my way outside Luna’s room and gave the door a few knocks. “Yeah?” Luna shouted from the other side.

“It’s me, you ready to go train?” I asked, bouncing from my tip toes to the balls of my heels impatiently.

“Yeah, come in I’m nearly ready” I opened her door and walked in shutting it behind me.

“Wade volunteered to help train today, since you know, he regenerates” I chuckled, then my eyes went wide, Luna was stood by her wardrobe, in nothing but a black bra and black laced panties. I felt my face heat up immediately. “I...I.... Co. ..Could of  wai ...ted outside” I stuttered as I gave her nearly nude form a once over, my eyes resting on her plump ass. She giggled and turned to me.

“Cap, you act like you  aint seen me naked before” she shrugged and sauntered towards me, swaying her hips slightly. “Didn’t it occur to you that Nat and Tony spilled the beans on everything” she smirked at me, my face felt like it was on fire, I didn’t know whether to look at her or away,  _ was she flirting with me? Was this just to tease me before our workout? _ She got on her tiptoes and pressed her chest against mine as she leaned into my ears. “Cat got your tongue  there cap? I thought maybe we could have a different kind of workout” she whispered, her breath ghosting over my ear. My eyes snapped to hers, lust filling those beautiful silver orbs, I grabbed the back of her neck and crashed her lips into mine, she moaned and I felt all my blood travel south, I turned her body and pushed her back against the wall, she jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs around my waist as I groped her ass in the palm of my hands. She grinded her pelvis into mine, making me groan in delight, I was so hard, and my cock was begging for release from its restraints.

I turned with her in my arms, lips still locked together as I headed to the bed, I threw her down onto the bed, she let out a squeal as she landed with a couple of bounces. I gazed up and down at her body, like a predator would gaze its prey, she bit her bottom lip as I ripped my top over my head. I leaned down and kissed her neck and kissed lower and lower, sucking and biting softly on her skin, drinking in her moans as her hands scraped my scalp, I unclipped her bra and threw it backwards and then carried on kissing around her soft mounds, taking one nipple into my mouth and nibbling on it, I felt her back arch as she pressed her breasts into my face more, I gripped the other nipple with my finger and thumb and rolled it, letting it go hard as the other did too. I pulled off with a soft pop and then started marking and kissing down her body again till I made it to her knicker line, I rubbed her folds on top of the lace and could feel how wet she was already, I smiled knowing that I did this to her. I pulled the knickers off and dove straight in, suckling on her clit and rubbing a finger up and down her folds before slipping it in. “Fuck, Steve!” she moaned, I added a second finger and started pumping into her faster, I grabbed one of her legs and  pu it on my shoulder and then grabbed her waist to pull her into me more. “Steve! I’m so close!” Her legs trembled and I knew exactly what she needed, I slipped in a third finger and fingered her as fast as I could as I sucked even harder on her clit. “Don't stop Steve!” she begged with a slight sob as her whole body convulsed as she orgasmed. I pulled back with a moan and kept fingering, working her through her orgasm, watching her face in contort in pure bliss, I slowly pulled my fingers out and sucked off her juices from them, my eyes closed in delight, she still tasted like heaven. 

I stood up as she sat up, gripping on the sides of my sweatpants, her eyes looked crazy with her pupils so dilated, she pulled them down along with my boxers and took no time in taking my hard cock into her mouth, I hissed at the pleasure as she bobbed her head up and down. My fingers tangled into her hair to ground me as she took as much of my cock into her mouth with a slight gargle and gag. Fuck, Doll, you're so good!” She kept going and going till I couldn’t take it no more and pushed her off me and pushing her back into the bed, I grabbed her legs and threw them over my shoulders, then line my throbbing cock at her soaked entrance. I watched as her eyes lit up with pure carnal desire, reflecting the same feeling I felt, I thrusted into her with one, hard push, both of us moaning, I leaned down with her legs still over my shoulder, bending her in half as I pushed my cock into her till I couldn’t anymore. “So tight!” I said through clenched teeth, her hand s made their way to my back as she clawed at me.

“Move, Steve! Fucking move! Please!” I listened to her beg, lowering my head onto her neck as I kissed and bit down, I pulled back leaving just the tip in, till I slammed back into her earning a breathy scream from her, I repeated pulling back and then slamming back in, her cunt clenched my cock and I groaned once more. “Please Steve, I need more!” she sobbed, I laughed and kissed her lips, before thrusting into her with a faster speed. The sound of our skin slapping and our moans filled the room as I fucked her into the mattress, I lifted up and held onto her waist, driving her harder on my dick. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin coated in a thin sheen of sweat, her hair pointed in every direction, she looked like an absolute wreck and I loved it. I could feel her walls tightening again as she moaned even more. “Steve! I...I” I gripped her waist tighter and drilled into her, feeling myself close to  cumming too. “Fuck Steve!!” She yelled, her hands gripped the bedsheets above her head and her back arched as she came again.

“That’s it Doll, feel so good!” I praised her. My moves stuttered as I started losing control, losing myself as her cunt clenched my cock. “Close doll. I’m close” I gritted my teeth, I picked her up and bounced her up and down on my cock like a ragdoll, all she could do was wrap her arms around my shoulders and take it, her breaths were ragged in my ear and I could feel her clenching once again. “ Gonna cum again for me doll?  Gonna cum on my cock again?” She nodded her head furiously, moaning instead of answering me. I smirked and started sucking on her neck and that pushed her over the edge as she came once more, I bounced her a couple more times before I slammed her down on my cock, spilling  my cum inside her and painting her walls, I felt her nails digging into my shoulders, balancing on the line of pain and pleasure, my dick twitching inside her as it was finishing emptying inside of her. We panted and clung to  each other , waiting for the high of our orgasms to come down.

“Fuck” she breathed out with a giggle, I chuckled back and placed kisses along her shoulder, earning a little shudder from her. “If that’s what we did in the past then I am definitely all in for doing it more” we both laughed, I laid her down on the bed, not pulling out her till her back was flat and legs slowly unfolding from me.

“Anything for you doll” She smiled at me; her freckled cheeks still flushed. I leaned down and kissed her lips once more before I slowly pulled my dick out, she groaned and I watched my fluids slide out of her and onto her bed, I laid next to her and pulled her into me. “Luna?”

I felt her nuzzle into me. “ Mmm ?” she answered sleepily. 

“I know you don’t remember, and maybe you won’t ever, but I need you to know this” I pulled back slightly and lifted her chin to make her look at me. Her brilliant silver eyes stared at me. “I love you Luna, even if you don’t remember anything, I’ll still love you and I hope one day, you’ll feel the same way” her eyes welled up and she shoved her face into my chest.

She took a deep breath. “I know my heart aches when I’m not with you, and I feel afraid whenever you go on a mission, and my heart beats so fast whenever I see you smile, it’s like it lights up the room. Even if I  can't remember, my heart does and I think” She trailed off and pulled back to look me in  the eyes again. “I think I love you too”

** The End <3 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of Steve and Luna's story :( but as I said they will be in the next, just not the main characters.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has given my story a chance, I know it may not be good but it was my first and hopefully my second will be a lot better, I'm still debating who I want to be my next MC romantic interest.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and is well x


End file.
